Universal Sailor Moon
by maria-ma76
Summary: Una nueva batalla se llevará a cabo en la Tierra, pero en esta ocasión las Sailor Scouts necesitarán la ayuda de los demás Guerreros que vivieron alguna vez durante el Legendario Milenio de Plata, ¿aún así podrán ganar esta batalla?
1. Capitulo 1

UNIVERSAL SAILOR MOON  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: Los Nuevos Enemigos  
  
Habían pasado dos años desde la ultima batalla que tievieron las sailors, todo estaba muy tranquilo en Tokio y las chicas estaban preparándose para ingresar en la universidad. Darién ya había terminado su semestre en los Estados Unidos y ahora regresaba a Tokio.  
  
Las chicas estaban en la casa de Lita, estudiando para los exámenes y comiendo las ricas tortas que había hecho Lita.  
  
Serena: Te quedo muy rica la torta, gracias Lita. Rei: Serena no deberías comer mucho, te vas a engordar y Darién te puede dejar por otra mucho más bonita que tu. Serena: Rei deja de decir esas cosas, tu sabes que Darién me quiere mucho y el no sería capaz de hacer eso. Ami: Chicas dejen de discutir y más bien estudiemos, acuérdense que los exámenes para ingresar en la Universidad son en dos semanas, no podemos perder tiempo. Mina: Pero Ami si todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para los exámenes no crees? Lita: Ami tiene razón, tenemos que estar preparadas para los exámenes, pero también podemos disfrutar de las vacaciones antes de entrar a la Universidad. Ami: Serena cuando llega Darién de los Estados Unidos ah? Serena: Él llega mañana en el vuelo de la tarde. Mina: Y le vas hacer una fiesta de bienvenida verdad? Serena: Pues lo voy a esperar en el Aeropuerto, y luego lo acompaña a su departamento, pensaba hacerle algo especial, pero no tenia muchas ideas, pero ya que hablas de una fiesta podemos organizarle una que les parece chicas? Rei: Milagro que la tonta de Serene piense. Serena: Oye Rei no me digas así, no soy ninguna tonta. Lita: Serena si quieres yo le puedo hacer el pastel, Ami le podría avisar a las otras chicas, y con Mina podríamos decorar el Apartamento y tú lo recoges, que te parece? Serena: Me parece perfecto, bueno ahora me voy a mi casa. Chaco chicas. Ami-Mina-Rei: Nosotras también nos vamos, no vemos mañana.  
  
En otro Lugar estaban varias sombras viendo a las personas de la tierra:  
  
Hombre: Tenemos que buscar rápido a la dueña del cristal del universo. Mujer: Señor le prometo que yo Tomizawa le conseguiré el famoso cristal del universo. Hombre: Mas vale que lo encuentres o sino lo pagaras caro. Tomizawa: Sí señor.  
  
Al día siguiente estaban las chicas cada una en su sitio preparando las cosas, Serena acababa de llegar con Luna al aeropuerto y estaba esperando a que llegara el avión cuando derrepente escucha un grito. Luna: Serena vamos a ver que paso Serena: Vamos Luna. Serena: Ese monstruo esta atacando a esa chica. Luna: Serena transfórmate. Serena: Eternal Sailor Moon transformación.  
  
Tomizawa: Esta niña no tiene el cristal del universo, mi fiel monstruo elimina a esa niña. Sailor Moon: Alto ahí no te permitiré que andes por ahí atacando a las personas que están en el aeropuerto, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna. Tomizawa: Que niña más ridícula, monstruo elimínalas a ambas. Monstruo: Sí señora. Luna: Pelea Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon: no puedo Luna, ya no tengo mi cetro lunar.  
  
En eso el monstruo empieza atacar a sailor moon y ella trata de esquivar los golpes hasta que se tropieza con un objeto y el monstruo la iba atacar cuando de repente, la marca lunar de la frente de sailor moon empieza a brillar y aparece Serena con todas sus amigas en el reino lunar: Serena: En donde estoy, chicas que hacen aquí?. Todas (excepto Serena): no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que vimos una luz y aquí estamos. Reina Serenity: Princesa Serena, sailor scouts, yo las traje aquí para darle el nuevo poder a la princesa y con el tiempo tendrán el suyo. Serena: Mi nuevo poder?.  
  
Reina Serenity: Si Hija con este nuevo poder podrás defender este planeta y a todo el universo. Sé que eres capaz de defender este planeta con la ayuda de las sailor scout y del Príncipe Endymion. Serena: Gracias Madre.  
  
En ese momento todas las sailor scouts regresan al lugar de la batalla. Serena toma el nuevo broche de transformación y dice: Serena: Universal Sailor Moon Transformación. Todas las sailor observan la nueva transformación de Serena. Monstruo: Al fin apareces, creí que me tenías miedo. Todas: te equivocas, hazlo ahora sailor moon. Universal Sailor Moon: sí!, ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo!. El monstruo desaparece y las chicas vuelven a sus sitios, por que el avión en que viene Darién estaba llegando. Todas las chicas: Serena ve a buscar a Darién, nos vemos en el apartamento. Serena: Sí y gracias chicas.  
  
Luego Serena se va a buscar a Darién. Serena: Hola Darién, como estas?, Cómo te fue en el viaje?. Darién: Hola Serena, me alegras que estés aquí esperándome. Serena: También me alegro de estar aquí, pero mejor me cuentas todo en tu apartamento, las chicas me mandaron decirte que no pudieron venir, pero que mañana nos veríamos todos juntos en la cafetería. Darién: esta bien, vamos.  
  
En el apartamento, las chicas están esperando a que lleguen, y en ese momento llegan los dos muy felices y dicen: Todas: Sorpresa, bienvenido Darién. Darién: Gracias chicas y gracias Serena. Este le da un tierno beso a Serena  
  
Mientras tanto en un oscuro cuarto de otra dimensión. Hombre: Dónde estará Tomizawa, quiero saber si encontró el cristal de universo, Tomizawa ven para acá ya mismo!. Tomizawa: aquí estoy Señor, que se le ofrece. Hombre: déjate de tontería y dime encontraste el cristal del universo? Tomizawa: No señor, pero seguiré buscando. Hombre: vete ya y no me vuelvas a fallar. Tomizawa: Sí señor.  
  
Continuara... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: La amistad de Mina.  
  
Mina se había levantado muy temprano, y Artemis estaba muy extrañado con la actitud de Mina.  
  
Mina se acerca al teléfono y llama a la casa de Serena: Mamá Ikuko: Buenos día Familia Tsukino. Mina: Buenos días Señora Tsukino, habla Mina. Mamá Ikuko: Hola Mina, como estas? Mina: bien, si señora, estará Serena despierta? Mamá Ikuko: No sé Mina, voy a ver si ya se despertó. Mina: bueno.  
  
La mamá de Serena entra al cuarto y cree que va a encontrar a Serena dormida y que sorpresa se lleva cuando la ve despierta y arreglada. Mamá Ikuko: buenos días Serena, hoy te levantaste temprano. Serena: Si mamá, es que hoy quede con Mina que íbamos al centro comercial por unas cosas. Mamá Ikuko: Por cierto Mina está en el teléfono, té esta esperando. Serena: gracias mamá. Serena va su escritorio donde tiene su teléfono y contesta: Serena: Aló, hola Mina como estas?, Ya estas listas?. Mina: Hola Serena, si ya estoy lista, entonces te espero el parque Nº 10, en 15 minutos, estas de acuerdo?. Serena: Si, nos vemos allá, chao.  
  
En eso entra Luna también muy extrañada por el comportamiento de Serena, ya que se levanto muy temprano y se arreglo y desayuno con calma. Luna: a donde vas tan temprano Serena? Serena: voy a salir con Mina, le prometí que iríamos al centro comercial, ya que quiere comprar unas cosas.  
  
Mas tarde Serena estaba esperando a Mina en el parque nº 10 y en ese momento llega Mina con un poco de afán por que se le hizo un poco tarde mientras que hablaba con Artemis. Serena: Hola Mina casi no llegas Mina: Discúlpame Serena es que Artemis no dejaba de hablar y se me hizo tarde, pero vamos, tenemos hoy toda la tarde. Serena: es cierto, vamos Mina.  
  
Mientras tanto estaba Tomizawa quien estaba buscando a su nueva víctima. Y este se dirige al centro comercial, el mismo centro comercial en el que estaban Mina y Serena. Tomizawa: tengo que encontrar ese cristal, sino mi jefe me matara, no puedo perder, en eso saca la imagen de su nueva víctima, quien es una joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel,  
  
En el centro comercial estaban Mina y Serena viendo los vestidos de Novia y comiendo helado.  
  
Serena: que lindos son esos vestidos no crees Mina que me vería muy bonita con uno de esos vestidos para cuando me case con Darién?. Mina: te verías muy bonita, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la tienda de la esquina, tengo que comprar un regalo para mi amiga Shino Kakibara, ella viene de visita a Tokio y quedamos de encontrarnos hoy a las 4 de la tarde, por eso te llame para que me acompañaras a comprar el regalo. Serena: y a ella donde la conociste? . Mina: ella estudiaba conmigo el colegio en Londres, cuando yo era sailor V, claro que ella no lo sabía, y la semana pasada recibí una carta de ella, donde me decía que iba a venir a Tokio por unos días y el martes me llamó para decirme que donde nos encontrábamos y le dije que nos viéramos en este centro comercial a las 4 de la tarde. Serena: y son muy amigas Mina? Mina: si somos muy amigas, ella siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero cuando Artemis me dijo que teníamos que viajar a Tokio me puse muy triste por que no la vería más, y ella me dijo que me escribiría y me llamaría de vez en cuando, y efectivamente así lo hizo, seguimos con la comunicación durante años hasta que me escribió que venía y eso me puso muy feliz. Serena: me alegro mucho que este muy feliz, ahora vamos a comprar el regalo que sino se nos hace tarde, vamos. Mina: si tienes toda la razón.  
  
Después de dos horas de pasear y escoger al fin el regalo, serena y Mina iban al lugar de encuentro, cuando escuchan un grito y ven a su amiga Shino que esta siendo atacada por Tomizawa. Tomizawa: tu niña entrégame el cristal del universo. Shino que estaba amarrada de los brazos y piernas por unas cuerdas que aparecieron de la nada y Tomizawa le lanza un golpe de energía y le saca un cristal, pero este no era el cristal del universo Tomizawa: rayos este tampoco era el cristal. Monstruo ven de inmediato y mata a esa niña.  
  
Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, transformación! Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta venus, transformación!  
  
S.Moon: Alto ahí no te permitiré que ataques a esa niña que se va encontrar con su mejor amiga, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna. SV: y yo soy Sailor Venus y te castigare en el nombre de Venus. Tomizawa y monstruo: ya llegaron los estorbos, monstruo ataca a esas dos estorbos y luego desaste de esa niña. Monstruo: Sí señor.  
  
S moon y Venus: cómo nos dijiste? No somos ningunos estorbos y se puede saber para quien trabajas y para que quieres ese cristal?. Tomizawa: no les interesa saber para quien trabajo, pero ese cristal le servirá a mi jefe para poder destruir este planeta y el universo entero, y no podrán hacer nada para remediarlo. Jajajaja. Acaba con ellas mi monstruo. S moon: destruir el universo entero?  
  
En ese momento estaba atacando el monstruo a las sailor cuando se escucha un ruido.  
  
¡ Rapsodia acuática de mercurio! ¡ Saeta flameante de Marte! ¡ Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter ¡ S Moon: sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, chicas llegaron  
  
Mientras tanto el monstruo se divide en dos, y empieza a lanzar unos rayos en diferentes direcciones y las sailor tratan de esquivar los rayos de los dos monstruos, pero sailor moon como raro se tropieza con un maniquí de alguna tienda de ropas y uno de los dos monstruos se dirige hacia el lugar en donde esta sailor moon y el otro monstruo esta atacando a las otras sailors y las chicas tratan de ayudarla pero no alcanzan a llegar por que también están ocupadas esquivando los rayos del otro monstruo. Todas: sailor moon ten cuidado. Sailor moon: que! Sailor moon se da cuenta que el monstruo se dividió en dos y uno de ellos están atacando a las otras sailors y el otro se dirige a hacia ella, y cuando el segundo monstruo iba atacar a sailor moon, aparece una rosa y el monstruo se voltea a ver quien fue el de la rosa. TM: detente, yo el gran Tuxedo Mask no te permitiré que estés lastimando a las sailor scout, hazlo ahora sailor moon S Moon: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, ataca!  
  
Y los dos monstruos desaparecen, y las chicas se destransforman y Mina se acerca donde se encuentra su amiga Shino  
  
Mina: Hola Shino te encuentras bien?. Shino: Hola Mina que paso aquí?, Que les pasó a esas chicas a sailor moon y Venus y donde esta esa persona tan extraña? Mina: Shino, las sailor scouts te salvaron la vida, cuando llegue al punto de encuentro escuche que alguien gritaba y al acercarme me di cuenta que tu estabas en peligro, pero en ese momento llegaron las sailor t y te salvaron y destruyeron al monstruo. Pero me alegro que te encuentre bien, vamos a la cafetería que te quiero presentar a mis amigas. Shino: Bueno, entonces vamos.  
  
En la cafetería estaban todas las chicas comiendo pastel y en ese momento llega Mina con su amiga.  
  
Mina: Hola chicas, quiero presentarles a mi amiga Shino Kakibara.  
  
Chicas: Hola Shino. Serena: Hola Shino, mi nombre es Serena. Ami: mi nombre es Ami. Rei: El mío es Rei. Lita: y yo soy Lita. Shino: Mucho gusto en conocerlas chicas. Mina: Shino te quería dar este detalle que te compre antes de que todo eso pasara en el centro comercial. Shino abre el regalo y le dice: gracias Mina esta muy bonito, yo también te compre un regalo y aquí esta. Mina: muchas gracias Shino.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra dimensión esta Tomizawa pensando que debe hacer para conseguir el cristal del universo. Ya que el Maestro, su jefe lo va a castigar sino lo consigue pronto y en eso escucha que su rival Hikaru lo esta llamando. Hikaru: Tomizawa, el jefe te quiere ver, parece que todavía no encuentras el cristal, verdad? Tomizawa:¡ Ya cállate y déjame en paz, ya veras que lo encontrare!  
  
Tomizawa desaparece de ese cuarto y se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra su jefe que se llama Nemain  
  
Tomizawa: me mando a llamar señor Nemain. Nemain: Si, y dime algo Tomizawa, encontraste el cristal? Tomizawa: no señor pero ya tengo un plan para desarme de esas sailor scouts y varias víctimas donde puedo encontrar el cristal. Nemain: mas te vales que lo encuentres, ya que es tu ultima oportunidad. Ahora vete de aquí. Tomizawa: si señor, y se va.  
  
En eso entra a la habitación Hikaru y Nemain le dice Nemain: Hikaru, encárgate de vigilarlo y si encuentra el cristal me lo das y sino lo encuentra, elimínalo y te dejo encargado para buscar el cristal. Hikaru: Sí señor.  
  
Continuara... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: La trampa y la muerte de Tomizawa.  
  
Era una tarde preciosa, hacia un sol, pero no era un sol sofocante, era más bien agradable, y Serena se encontraba en una banca del parque n º 10 esperando a Darién, cuando en ese momento llegan Haruka y Michiru.  
  
Haruka: Hola cabeza de bombón, como estas? Michiru: Hola Serena. Serena: Hola Haruka, hola Michiru, yo estoy bien, y ustedes como están? Haruka: Nosotras estamos bien. Michiru: y que haces sola en el parque con este día tan hermoso? Haruka: Te vas a ver con Darién? Serena: Sí, chicas lo estoy esperando. Haruka: Y las otras chicas donde están? Serena: Mina y Lita están en la tienda de vídeo juegos de Andrew, Rei está en Templo con Nicolás, y Ami está investigando con Luna y Artemis sobre el nuevo enemigo y ustedes saben donde están Hotaru y Setsuna? Y a donde van ustedes? Haruka: Hotaru está en su casa con su papá y Setsuna fue averiguar sobre el nuevo enemigo en la puerta del tiempo. Michiru: Y nosotras dos vamos a ver unas obras de arte en una galería del centro, así que te deseamos que te diviertas mucho en tu cita con Darién y si llega a pasar algo malo no dudes en llamarnos. Hasta luego serena. Haruka: Suerte Bombón. Serena: Adiós Michiru, Adiós Haruka.  
  
Mientas tanto en el Templo se encontraba Rei, Nicolás y su abuelo.  
  
Rei: Nicolás no se te olvide limpiar las habitaciones del templo, acuérdate que hay que tenerlo limpio para el próximo sábado que tenemos una reunión. Nicolás: ya mismo lo hago, señorita Rei. Rei: apúrate y no hables tanto. Abuelo: Rei no sea tan odiosa con Nicolás, él hace todo lo que tu le dices.  
  
Regresando otra vez con Serena y Darién que se encontraban sentados una banca cerca del parque. Serena: que bonito día, no lo crees así mi querido Darién. Darién: si es cierto, es un día muy bonito. Ven Serena te invito a un helado. Serena: muchas gracias Darién.  
  
En la Heladería Darién: De que sabor lo prefieres? Serena: De fresa y vainilla. Darién: Señorita me da por favor dos helados de fresa y vainilla. Señorita: un momento por favor, aquí tiene señor. Darién paga los helados y va a sentarse donde está Serena.  
  
Darién: aquí tienes serena. Serena: gracias, se ve que esta muy rico. Serena empieza a comerse el helado, mientras que habla con Darién. Darién: Serena cuando son los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad y al fin que vas a estudiar? Serena: Darién como se te ocurre hablar sobre eso cuando estamos los dos juntos, esas preguntas déjaselas a Ami sí?, Bueno el examen es la otra semana y voy a estudiar Psicología, que te parece ah?. Darién: Pues me alegra mucho que estudies esa carrera, ya que es muy bonita y te va a servir para el futuro. Serena: Gracias, por los ánimos. Vamos al parque? Darién: Esta bien, vamos.  
  
En otro lugar se encontraba Tomizawa, donde estaba pensando su nueva forma de atacar, ya que sabía que sino lo hacia bien esta vez lo iban a matar. Tomizawa: Tengo que atacar por grupos de manera que esas sailor scouts, no estorben y yo pueda hacer mi trabajo. Ya sé lo que haré, voy a enviar 6 monstruos para que busquen el cristal y yo también atacare, mi fiel monstruos necesito que vengan 6 de ustedes. Los 6 Monstruos: Aquí estamos mi señor, que se le ofrece. Tomizawa: vamos atacar en diferentes partes cada uno va a un sitio, yo atacare el parque n º 10 y ustedes atacaran, cerca de la preparatoria Juban, otro atacara en la biblioteca, otro cerca al parque megalopolis, otro en el templo Hikawa, otro en la tienda de vídeo juegos, y él ultimo atacara en el centro comercial  
  
Tomizawa y los 6 monstruos se van cada uno por su lado y empiezan a atacar a las personas, sin encontrar el cristal.  
  
En el Templo Hikawa Rei escucha varios gritos y cuando ve que el enemigo esta atacando de nuevo, ella decide transformarse. Rei: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, Transformación!  
  
S.Mars: Alto ahí, no te permito que estés atacando a las personas que vienen al templo a rezar, yo soy Sailor Mars y te castigare en el nombre de Marte. Monstruo: Ya llego una de los estorbos, a ver si puedes contra mí niña. En eso el monstruo la empieza atacar y ella también lo ataca. S. Mars: ¡Saeta Flameante de Marte, ataca! El ataque de Sailor Mars solo lo aturdió, pero no fue destruido.  
  
Al mismo tiempo el los diferentes lugares de Tokio, están las sailor scouts peleando con los monstruos, tratando de derrotarlos, pero el poder no es el suficiente para destruirlos.  
  
Mientras en el parque Universal sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask también están peleando pero ellos pelean con Tomizawa, en ese momento sailor Moon llama a las demás para que vengar ayudar, pero las otros sailor les dicen que ellas también están peleando y que no pueden con ellos, entonces dice Sailor Uranus. S.U: la única forma de vencerlos es que sailor moon los destruya con su ataque, así que vamos a tener que llevar a los monstruos al parque y ahí los destruiremos, sí. Todas las Sailor scouts: si, no parece bien.  
  
En el parque que se llevaba a cabo la pelea con sailor moon, Tuxedo Mask contra Tomizawa.  
  
Tomizawa(pensando): tengo que obtener ese cristal, pero donde rayos lo voy a encontrar, a las víctimas que ataque, ninguna de ellas era la dueña del cristal. S.Moon: detente, no ves que estas lastimando a personas inocentes?, Que sacas con buscar un cristal para destruir el planeta?  
  
En eso Tomizawa le lanza unos rayos a sailor moon y a Tuxedo Mask, pero los dos saltan a tiempo de los ataques, pero de tanto esquivar, sailor moon se tropieza con una rama de un árbol, mientras que Tuxedo Mask estaba ocupado con los ataque, cuando se da cuenta de que uno de los rayos va directa hacia sailor moon y el no puede llegar a tiempo, ya que estaba del otro lado en que se encontraba sailor moon. S.Moon: aaayyyyyyyyyy. Sailor moon recibe el golpe y se desmaya. Tuxedo Mask: Sailor moon.  
  
En el momento en que sailor moon recibe el golpe, llegan las otras sailor scouts y sailor Mars y Uranus atacan a Tomizawa. S.Mars: ¡ Saeta Flameante de Marte, ataca! S.Uranus: ¡ Tierra tiembla!  
  
Tuxedo Mask corre hacia donde esta sailor moon y la toma de sus brazos. Tuxedo Mask: sailor moon despierta. Sailor moon abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Darién muy preocupado y se levanta con la intención de acabar con los monstruos, ya que llegaron las demás sailor con los monstruos. U.S.Moon: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo ataca! Y todos los monstruos desaparecen y las todas las sailor scouts empiezan a atacar a Tomizawa, pero él es muy fuerte y los poderes de las sailor no son suficientes, cuando derrepente aparece Hikaru. Hikaru: Tomizawa, el jefe Nemain quiere saber si ya encontraste el cristal? Tomizawa: aun no lo he encontrado, pero a ti que te interesa esta es mi pelea, así que vete. Hikaru: lo siento Tomizawa pero tengo una misión que cumplir, y es esta, así que muere. Hikaru le lanza varios ataques y Tomizawa no puede defenderse de todos los ataques, ya que Hikaru es mucho más fuerte que Tomizawa, así que este muere y desaparece. Hikaru: sailor scouts, les comento que no podrán conmigo, ya soy más fuerte que ese inservible de Tomizawa, así que nos veremos en la próxima batalla.  
  
Luego todas las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y se reúnen en la cafetería para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. Haruka: el enemigo es muy fuerte, tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa. Lita: este soldado Hikaru es mucho más fuerte a Tomizawa y eso que no pudimos lastimar a Tomizawa con todos nuestros poderes juntos. Serena: Quién podrá ser el dueño de ese cristal que ellos buscan?. Rei: ¡al fin la tonta de Serena hizo una pregunta coherente!. Serena: Rei, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así, tu sabes que no soy tonta. Ami: chicas dejen de pelear, más bien deberíamos investigar quien es el dueño del cristal, para un paso adelante del enemigo. Darién: Ami tiene razón, debemos buscar al dueño, pero quien lo hará. Setsuna: Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y yo nos encargaremos de eso, ustedes traten de mantener a salvo el planeta.  
  
Hikaru se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro en otra dimensión Hikaru: Señor Nemain, Tomizawa no encontró el cristal, así que hice lo que me ordeno. Nemain: Lo eliminaste? Hikaru: Sí señor. Nemain: Bueno ahora tu te encargaras de encontrar el cristal y sino lo encuentras ya sabes cual será tu final. Hikaru: si señor. Y desaparece y solo queda Nemain en la sala Nemain: espero que alguno de los ayudantes encuentren el cristal, o sino me tocara hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.  
  
Continuara..... 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Las Chicas ingresan a la Universidad.  
  
  
  
Había pasado una semana muy tranquila, sin batallas, no se sabía que pensaba hacer el enemigo. Las chicas Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina y Serena habían aprovechado esa semana para estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad de la ciudad de Tokio, las cinco chicas iban a estudiar en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes facultades, Lita va a presentar el examen para administración de empresas, Ami para medicina, Rei y Mina música y Serena para psicología.  
  
Hoy era el día de la presentación del examen, cada chica estaba en un salón de la facultad. Después de dos horas de haber presentado los exámenes, las chicas esperaban impacientes los resultados que ya estaban por entregar.  
  
En ese momento se acerca una señora a las carteleras y coloca las listas de los resultados, y las chicas salen corriendo a buscar sus nombres en las respectivas listas.  
  
Ami: Aquí estoy, estoy de primera en la lista. Mina: Será por que te sacaste la nota más alta, no lo crees así Ami?. Ami se sonroja y sonríe. Lita: Mina hiciste sonrojar a Ami, no te preocupes Ami, todas te felicitamos. Ami: Gracias chicas. Serena: Dónde estoy? No me veo en la lista, será que no pase?. Rei: Si que eres tonta Serena, aquí estas, si pasaste, al fin lograste pasar el examen, ya era hora, felicitaciones. Serena: gracias, Rei, y tú si pasaste? Rei: Si también pase el examen Mina: Miren chicas yo también pase. Lita: Felicitaciones Mina  
  
Cuando las chicas estaban gritando de la emoción por que habían pasado el examen, llegan Darién, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, y Setsuna y le dan las felicitaciones a cada una.  
  
Haruka: Felicitaciones chicas, lo lograron, ahora sus sueños se van hacer realidad. Darién: Felicitaciones Serena, me alegro mucho por ti. Serena: Muchas gracias mi querido Darién. Rei-Mina-Lita-Ami: Muchas gracias chicas y Darién. Darién: Como premio de que pasaron el examen, las invito a cenar en un restaurante de comida Italiana, a las 8:00 PM, Haruka y yo las recogeremos a las 7:15 PM, Haruka recoge a Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna y a Mina y yo recojo a Serena, a Ami, a Lita y a Rei, así que estén listas a las 7:00 que a las 7:15 las paso a recoger. Chicas: Gracias Darién.  
  
En una habitación de otra dimensión se encontraba Hikaru, ella estaba pensando como iba a lograr encontrar el cristal, ya que Tomizawa no lo había logrado y lo que había logrado era que lo mataran, y ella no quería que le pasara lo mismo y en ese momento ve una en una revista a Kumada Yuichirou que es el mejor cocinero de todo Japón y del mundo entero. Hikaru: Esta persona debe ser el dueño del cristal, espero encontrarlo. Luego de escoger a su víctima Hikaru desaparece, para poder preparar todo para esta noche.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena, exactamente en su cuarto, un cuarto que estaba totalmente desordenado. Luna: ¡Apúrate Serena!, Darién va a llegar en media hora, y todavía no estas lista. Serena: ay, Luna no encuentro mi vestido nuevo, no lo has visto? Luna: Serena si fueras más ordenada ya lo hubieras encontrado, mira aquí esta el vestido. Serena: Gracias Luna.  
  
Serena se arregla a la velocidad de la luz, por que se le a hecho tarde y no quiere hacer esperar a Darién. Media hora más tarde en el carro de Haruka estaban recogiendo a Mina, ya que Setsuna, Hotaru, y Michiru se habían encontrado en la casa de Haruka, y estaba esperando a Mina, que se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero en ese momento salía de su casa y se acercaba al carro. Minas: hola chicas, gracias por esperarme, que pena la demora. Hotaru: Hola Mina, tranquila que hacia 5 minutos que habíamos llegado, estas muy linda. Mina: Gracias Hotaru, tu también lo estas. Michiru: Bueno Haruka, vámonos, sino no vamos a llegar. Haruka: si vamos, pero igual creo que vamos a llegar de primeras, ya que Darién tiene que recoger a Serena y ella siempre se demora mucho para cualquier cosa, y especialmente cuando se arregla para una ocasión especial. Setsuna: Bueno que podemos hacer si nuestra princesa es un poco demorada en algunas cosas.  
  
Entonces Haruka prende el carro y arranca hacia el restaurante. Mientras en el carro de Darién que ya había recogido a Lita, a Ami, a Rei que la acababa de recoger e iba hacia la casa de Serena con la intención de esperan, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esperar por que nunca estaba lista a tiempo. Rei: Será que la tonta de Serena ya estará lista, yo no lo creo, que dices tu Lita. Ami: Rei deja de decirle tonta a Serena, ella no es ninguna tonta, además ella ya es una estudiante de universidad, así como todas nosotras. Lita: Yo si creo que ella, debe estar esperándonos, no puede hacer quedar mal a Darién. Rei: Pues hagamos una apuesta si ella no está lista me das una de tus tortas para la reunión que hay en Templo Hikawa el sábado y si ganas de doy uno de mis cassettes de música, que te parece?. Lita: Ok, me parece bien, aunque creo que te voy a ganar. Apenas dice eso Lita, Darién llega a la casa de Serena y se baja del auto para llamar a la puerta, y en la puerta aparece la mamá de Serena. Darién: Buenas noches Señora Tsukino, Serena estará lista?. Señora Tsukino: Si Darién, ella ya esta lista, ya le digo que baje. Darién se asombra de lo que le dijo la mamá de Serena. En eso sale Serena con un vestido de color blanco con un toque de rosado, con una cartera color rosa, y su cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero con una luna que le recogía un poco de cabello del lado izquierdo. Darién se quedó con la boca abierta, por ver a Serena muy arreglada, se notaba que se había esmerado mucho en arreglarse, estaba muy bonita. Darién: Hola Serena, estas muy bonita. Serena: Gracias Darién, tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Vamos que se nos hace tarde. Darién: Si, vamos, las chicas se van a quedar mudas por tu puntualidad. Serena se ríe y se dirigen los dos al auto, que estaba un poco alejado de la entrada de la casa. Rei: Será que gana la apuesta? Ami: Yo lo dudo Rei, ya que aquí vienen Darién y Serena. Rei: Que!!!, No puede ser que la tonta de Serena este lista y para colmo se ve que se arreglo muy bien, parece otra Serena y no la que conocemos. Lita: Es cierto, esta Serena esta muy bien arreglada, y por cierto Rei creo que te gane. Rei: Mañana Lita puedes pasar por el Templo y recoger uno de los cassettes que te prometí. Serena se sube al carro y saluda a sus amigas que estaban bien arregladas. Serena: Hola Chicas, están muy bonitas todas. Chicas: Hola Serena, tu también estás muy bonita, como toda una princesa. Serena: Gracias chicas, bueno vamos que sino vamos a llegar tarde, después que logré estar lista a tiempo y eso que casi mato a Luna del susto, ya que no creyó que yo estaría lista a tiempo, debieron haber visto su cara cuando salí del cuarto, casi le da un infarto y no solo a Luna sino a toda mi familia. Todas las chicas se ríen de lo que dice Serena y piensan en la pobre de Luna, el susto que se debió llevar.  
  
Darién ya había encendido el carro y estaban en camino al restaurante, cuando a los 30 minutos de estar en el carro conduciendo llegaron al restaurante. Darién: Hemos llegado chicas. Serena: ¡Que lindo es este restaurante!. Rei: Si es muy bonito. Lita: Y es uno de los restaurantes más costosos, ya que tienen al mejor Chef de todo Japón y del mundo entero. En ese momento llegaban las otras chicas en el carro de Haruka, todas estaban muy bien arregladas y se quedan asombradas por que Darién y las otras chicas habían llegado temprano y ellas habían llegado de ultimas, claro que no era tarde, aun era temprano. Haruka: Hola Cabeza de Bombón, estas muy bonita, y por cierto como hicieron para llegar temprano?, Por que no creo que Serena estuviera lista a tiempo. Rei: Pues en eso te equivocas Haruka y lo digo yo que perdí una apuesta con Lita sobre la puntualidad de Serena, cuando fuimos a recogerla, apostamos con Lita de que Serena no estaba lista y nos tocaría esperar un rato, pero Serena nos sorprendió a todas cuando Darién fue a buscarla y salió a los dos minutos de que la había llamado. Mina: De verdad Serena estaba lista? No le puedo creer, si yo que también soy un poco demorada, me tarde un poca a salir y Artemis estaba como loco diciéndome que se me hacia tarde si no me apuraba, y siempre salir tarde unos minutos, no me imagino la cara de la pobre Luna, el susto que se debió llevar al ver al Serena arreglada a tiempo. Serena: Pues de lo que te perdiste, casi se muere del susto cuando me vio salir ya arreglada a la puerta donde estaba Darién. Todas las chicas se ríen de lo que dice Serena y van entrando al restaurante y en la entrada el mesero le pregunta a Darién si tienen reservación y él le dice que si que una mesa para 10 personas, el mesero revisa el libro de las reservaciones y encuentra la reservación hecha por Darién para 10 personas. El mesero los guía a la mesa que tenían reservada y todas las chicas se van sentando cada una silla y Darién ayuda a sentar a Serena, luego de que todas ya estaban sentados, llega el mesero con el menú para que cada una escoja lo que van a pedir. Mina: Pero este menú esta en italiano, alguien entiende el italiano?. Rei: Pero como se te ocurre decir eso, pues claro que está en italiano el menú, si es un restaurante de comida italiana. Ami: Rei no tienes que ser odiosa con Mina, a cualquiera de nosotros pudimos haber hecho la misma pregunta. Rei: Pues claro, que Serena, quien más iba hacer esa pregunta tan tonta. Serena: Rei deja de decir esas cosas, no tienes por que decir eso de Mina o de mí. Darién: Chicas dejen de pelear y mejor ordenamos algo para la cena. Serena: Esta bien, mi querido Darién. Entonces las chicas al fin ordenan la cena y esperan con paciencia a que la traigan rápido, ya que la mayoría de las chicas tenían hambre.  
  
En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar se encontraba Hikaru planeando como iba atacar al Chef del restaurante. Y decide que mejor es que ella misma realice el ataque para que no pierda la oportunidad de apoderarse del cristal.  
  
En el restaurante, en la cocina se encontraba todos los cocineros, ayudantes y el Chef Kumada Yuichirou, quien estaba organizando los últimos detalles para que todo saliera a la perfección.  
  
Hikaru: Usted debe ser el famoso Chef Kumada Yuichirou. Chef: Si ese soy yo, que se le ofrece, usted no puede entrar aquí sin ninguna autorización del gerente. Hikaru: eso no me interesa, solo necesito que me entregue el cristal del universo. Chef: De que esta usted hablando?. Hikaru atrapa al Chef donde este queda totalmente inmovilizado, y todos los demás cocineros y ayudantes salieron corriendo y gritando que había una mujer loca atacando al Chef y las chicas al escuchar eso, se levantan de las sillas y se van a algún lugar donde no hay nadie y se transforman. Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!. Todas: ¡Transformación!.  
  
Mientras en la cocina estaba Hikaru que acababa de sacar el cristal al Chef. Hikaru: rayos este no es el cristal, y yo que creí que este famoso Chef lo iba a tener. U.S.M: Alto ahí, no te permito que ataques al cocinero más famoso de todo Japón, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna. Hikaru: rayos para colmo tenían que llegar las sailor scouts, mi fiel marioneta ven aquí acaba con las sailor scouts y con ese cocinero. Hasta la próxima batalla sailors scouts. Marioneta: Con quien acabare primero, si ya sé con quien, y esa serás tu. La marioneta señala a sailor moon y empieza a lanzar cuerdas y sailor moon queda como una marioneta solo falta que alguien empiece a mover la marioneta de sailor moon. Marioneta: sailor moon empieza tu acto. Y sailor moon empieza a moverse, pero no por su voluntad. S. U: ¡Tierra tiembla!. S.N.: ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!. Los ataques de sailor uranus y neptune no le hacen ni el más mínimo daño, y sailor moon sigue moviéndose de un lado a otro y esta va perdiendo su energía poco a poco. T.M.: Sailor moon, resiste. U.S.M: Tuxedo Mask, no puedo resistir más. S. Mercury: Chicas debemos unir todos nuestros poderes, así podremos ayudar a sailor moon y sailor uranus tu con tu espada puedes cortar las cuerdas que sostienen a sailor moon, mientras que todas nosotras atacamos a la marioneta. S.U: Esta bien hagámoslo ya mismo. Todas las sailor scouts juntan todos sus poderes y se lo lanzan a la marioneta, mientras que sailor uranus ayuda a sailor moon. S.U: ¡Espada de Urano elimina!. U.S.M: ¡Cuidado sailor uranus y me cortas con tu espada!. El ataque de sailor uranus corta todas las cuerdas que tenían atrapada a sailor moon y esta cae al piso cansada de tanto moverse. T.M: Sailor moon te encuentras bien?. U.S.M: Si, solo estoy un podo cansada. S.S: ¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!. U.S.M: Sí, ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, ataca!. En eso la marioneta desaparece y el cocinero que estaba inmovilizado cae al suelo inconsciente. Las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y se acercan al cocinero quien ya estaba volviendo en sí. Serena: Señor Yuichirou se encuentra bien? Chef: Si estoy bien, gracias señorita.  
  
Una hora más tarde las chicas regresan a la casa felices por todo lo que había ocurrido luego del ataque del enemigo, ya que habían pasado una velada muy agradable. Haruka se había encargado de llevar a las chicas que había recogido y Darién también dejaba en la casa de cada una y por ultimo dejó a serena en su casa. Darién: Espero que te haya gustado la cena, aunque no estaba en el plan el enemigo. Serena: Darién no te preocupes, la pase muy bien, aunque haya atacado el enemigo, muchas gracias por todo mi Darién, te quiero mucho. Darién: Me alegro que te hayas divertido. Bueno Serena que descanses, yo también te quiero mucho. Y se dan un tierno beso cerca de la entrada de la casa. Continuara..... 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Una Reunión en el Templo Hikawa, El Nuevo Poder de las Sailor Scouts Aparece.  
  
Hikaru se encontraba en una habitación pensando que le iba a decir a su jefe, ya que ella sabía que el señor Nemain no le iba a dar muchas oportunidades de encontrar al cristal. En ese mismo lugar, pero en otra habitación se encontraba Nemain hablando con otra persona. Nemain: Parece que Hikaru, no a encontrado el cristal, tal parece que pronto tú la reemplazaras, pero esperemos a ver que nos dice, mándala a llamar. . Hombre: Sí señor. Hombre: Hikaru, el señor Nemain, quiere hablarte, parece que no tienes mucho tiempo, si quieres te ayudo a encontrar el cristal. Hikaru: Acaso crees que debería confiar en ti, Kumiko? Yo sé que pronto serás mi reemplazo sino consigo el cristal, para que quieres ayudarme?. Kumiko: Si, yo sé pronto seré tu reemplazo, pero aun así quiero ayudarte contra esas sailor scouts, Tomizawa no pudo contra ellas, tú en tu primer ataque, no pudiste hacer nada, pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas es posible que hallemos el cristal, y terminemos con esas sailors, por que no lo piensas?. El jefe quiere hablarte, ve y luego cuando regreses me das tu respuesta. Hikaru se dirige hacia la gran habitación en la que se encuentra Nemain. Nemain: Hikaru pudiste encontrar el cristal? Hikaru: Todavía no lo encontrado, pero le prometo que lo encontrares y derrotare a esas sailor scouts. Nemain: No quiero que me falles como lo hizo Tomizawa, así que encárgate de hacer las cosas bien y no me defraudes. Hikaru: Sí señor. Hikaru se va de la habitación y regresa a la otra sala en la que se encontraba ella hace rato y busca a Kumiko, pero no lo encuentra. Hikaru: Kumiko donde estas? Quiero hablar contigo. Kumiko: Hola Hikaru, como te fue con el jefe?. Hikaru: Eso no te importa, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que me dijiste hace rato, acepto tu idea, unamos nuestras fuerzas. Kumiko: Me parece bien que hayas recapacitado, esta bien hagámoslo, ven vamos a mi guarida y pensemos que vamos hacer para conseguir el cristal y derrotar a esas fastidiosas de las sailor scouts. Hikaru: esta bien, vamos a tu guarida. Hikaru y Kumiko se van los dos juntos al escondite de Kumiko para planear en próximo ataque.  
  
Rei estaba en el templo con las chicas que le estaban ayudando a organizar la reunión que se iba a realizar el sábado por la Tarde. Lita estaba colocando los adornos en las diferentes partes del Templo con Mina, Ami y Serena estaban revisando los últimos detalles de las invitaciones, ya que se tenían que entregar mañana a más tardar, por que faltaban 4 días para la reunión, y Rei estaba con Nicolás revisando los vestidos que ese día usarían su abuelo, Nicolás, y Rei, eran unos trajes especiales para la ocasión. Serena: Rei y se puede saber quien va a venir a esta fiesta? Rei: Serena, se nota que nunca lees el periódico, lo único que lees son mis historietas, no puedo creer que no sepas quien viene a esta fiesta. Serena, pues no, no se quien va a venir. Ami: Dejen de discutir, Serena va a venir el Gran sacerdote, el Señor Onasaka, ese señor es el más viejo y el que más tiempo tiene de ser sacerdote, es una persona muy importante para los sacerdotistas. Serena: Ah, no lo sabía, bueno pero si quieres te podemos ayudar en la reunión. Rei: Gracias Serena, pero ya con lo que me ayudaron hoy es suficiente. Serena: Eso quiere decir que no estamos invitadas, luego de tanto trabajo para nada. Serena se pone a llorar como una loca y las demás chicas miran a Serena con una cara de resignación. Rei: Serena ya deja de llorar como una niña, no me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir, lo que quería decir era que no las necesito más por querían que ustedes también tuvieran un tiempo para arreglarse, por que si están invitadas, yo misma hice sus invitaciones, claro que eso iba a hacer una sorpresa pero la tonta de Serena siempre arruina las cosas, miren chicas aquí están sus invitaciones, y también tengo la de Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka. Serena: Y mi querido Darién no esta invitado? Rei: Serena siempre con tus preguntas tontas, por si no te diste cuenta tu invitación dice Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba. Serena: Perdón Rei, pero no me sigas diciendo tonta, que tonta no soy. Rei: Pero no lo demuestras.  
  
Luego de ayudar a Rei en todo lo que pueden, las chicas se van para sus respectivas casas. Serena decide ir al apartamento de Darién, pero cuando ella llega Darién no se encontraba en su casa, así que decide irse a la tiende de vídeo juegos de Andrew y ahí se encuentra con Haruka y las demás. Serena: Hola Haruka, Hola chicas, como están? Y ese milagro que estén todas ustedes aquí?. Haruka: Hola Serena, nosotras estamos bien, y no es raro que estemos aquí, no eres la única que le gusta divertirse un rato con los juegos. Michiru: es cierto Serena, hoy Haruka se pasó toda la tarde jugando ese juego que esta en la esquina de la moto, y le a ganado a todas las personas que han jugado ese juego. Hotaru: Y tu que haces tan sola, donde están las demás? Serena: Rei se quedo en el Templo revisando los últimos detalles para la reunión, y las chicas se fueron a sus casas, pero yo fui a ver a Darién, pero no estaba en su casa, así que decidí venir aquí a jugar un rato con los vídeo juegos.  
  
Dos horas más tarde Serena regresaba a su casa. Ella entra a su casa y su mamá le pregunta que donde estaba, por que Darién la había llamado varias veces, pero ella no estaba. Serena: ¡Me llamo Darién!. Serena sale corriendo hacia su cuarto, casi pisa a la pobre de Luna y coge el teléfono y marca a la casa de Darién. Serena: Vamos, contesta. Darién: ¡Aló¡. Serena: Hola mi querido Darién. Darién: Hola Serena, como estas?, Donde estabas te estuve llamando varias veces, pero tu mamá me dijo que no estabas y que no sabia donde te encontrabas. Ya me tenias preocupado. Serena: Yo fui hasta tu apartamento y timbre varias veces y nadie me abrió así que supuse que no estabas, luego me fui para los vídeo juegos y me encontré con Haruka y las demás y ahí me quede como una hora pasada, hasta que me vine a la casa, y tu donde estabas?. Darién: yo este, yo salí a dar una vuelta y luego volví a al apartamento, por que me lo preguntas? Serena: Darién con quien estabas?, Que me ocultas?, Estabas con otra chica. Serena se pone a lloran como una desconsolada y Darién trata de consolarla por el teléfono, pero ella no para de llorar. En eso llega Luna y le pregunta a Darién que fue lo que le paso. Luna: Hola Darién, que le paso a Serena?, Por que llora?. Darién: No lo sé, solo le dije que había salido y ella se puso a llorar. Luna: Bueno será mejor que hables con ella mañana, hasta luego Darién. Darién: hasta luego Luna, despídeme de Serena. Serena se queda dormida de tanto llorar. Al día siguiente Serena se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese momento llega Luna y le recuerda lo que había pasado ayer. Luna: Serena, se puede saber por que ayer estabas llorando. Serena: Por que tenías que acordarme, no ves que Darién esta saliendo con otra chica, por eso estaba llorando. Luna: como crees eso Serena, a lo mejor no le dejaste explicar ayer, como no dejaste de llorar anoche. Serena: Será que no pasó eso. Luna: Tienes que hablar con él. En ese instante suena el teléfono y Serena contesta y resulta ser Darién. Serena: Aló. Darién: Aló Serena como estas?. Serena: Hola Darién, yo estoy bien, gracias y tu?. Darién: Serena necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la cafetería cerca del parque n º10, a la 1:00 PM?. Serena: Esta bien, ahí te espero, adiós Darién. Darién: Adiós Serena. Luna: Que te dijo Darién, Serena?. Serena: Me pidió que nos viéramos en la cafetería a la 1 de la tarde, quiere hablar conmigo, para que crees que quiera hablar conmigo ah Luna?. Luna: A lo mejor es para explicarte lo que no te pudo explicar ayer, ya que no dejabas de llorar. Serena: Tu crees eso Luna?. Luna: Si Serena, y arriba esos ánimos. Serena: Gracias Luna.  
  
A la 1 de la tarde en la cafetería se encontraba Serena sentada en una mesa que daba a la ventana y en ese momento llega Darién con unas flores y caja de chocolates. Darién: Hola Serena, como estas?. Serena: Hola Darién. Darién: Serena te cite aquí para que pudiéramos hablar con calma, lo que pasaba ayer es cuando me preguntaste que donde estaba, yo estaba en comprándote un lindo vestido para que lo usaras en la reunión de Rei, que es en tres días. Serena: Darién de verdad?, No me vas a dejar por otra, y ya sabias sobre la invitación de Rei?. Darién: Serena tú eres la única persona a la quien quiero con toda mi alma, nunca podría abandonarte y menos por otra chica, y sí sabía sobre la reunión, Rei me lo había dicho hace una semana. Me perdonas por no decírtelo anoche?. Serena: Claro que si mi querido Darién, ahora estoy más feliz.  
  
En una casa que parecía deshabitada, se encontraban Hikaru y Kumiko. Kumiko: Bueno que vamos hacer para encontrar el cristal y derrotar a esas fastidiosas de las sailors? Hikaru: Hoy leí en una revista que el sábado se van a reunir varios sacerdotes y va asistir el Gran sacerdote el Señor Onasaka en el Templo Hikawa, me parece que ese sacerdote puede ser el dueño del cristal, pero si lo atacamos van a intervenir las sailors, yo creo que mientras yo le quito el cristal, y si llegan las sailor scouts puedo mandar a una de mis marionetas y tu también las puedes atacar con uno de tus monstruos o tu personalmente las puedes detener, que te parece?. Kumiko: Esta bien, hagámoslo a tu manera, espero que no fallemos o sino el jefe nos castigará.  
  
Hoy era el gran día, Rei estaba como loca para que todo saliera a la perfección, los invitados ya estaban por llegar y las chicas también. En ese momento llegan todas las chicas, excepto de Darién y Serena, que llegaban en el auto de Darién, Darién se baja del carro y le abre la puerta a Serena, ella se baja con la ayuda de Darién, ella estaba preciosa, más preciosa que el día de la cena en el restaurante. Lucia un hermoso vestido de color rojo claro, y llevaba su cabello recogido con una moña en forma de luna. Haruka: Hola Darién, Hola Serena, que linda estas, se diría que tú eres la invitada de honor. Serena: Gracias Haruka, hola chicas, hola Rei tu también estas muy bonita, te va a salir todo muy bien, te lo aseguro. Rei: Gracias Serena, pasemos por favor que ya va a llegar el gran Sacerdote. Todas las chicas y Darién entran al salón donde se encontraban Nicolás, el abuelo de Rei y otras personas que Rei y su abuelo habían invitado, y en ese momento llega el Gran Sacerdote y saluda a todos los invitados y el abuelo de Rei se acerca para hablar con el Sacerdote. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección cuando aparecen dos personas que no estaban invitadas y se acercan al Gran sacerdote y lo atacan haciendo que toas las personas escapen y griten como locas. Rei: No le puedo perdonar al enemigo que estén dañando la reunión Chicas transfórmenos. Todas: Sí. Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!. Todas: ¡Transformación!. Mientras que las chicas se transformaban, Hikaru estaba atacando al Gran Sacerdote y resulta que el no tenía el cristal. Hikaru(Pensando): Volví a fallar en jefe no me va a dar más oportunidades, tengo que hacer algo. U.SM: Alto ahí no te permito que ataques al Sacerdote, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, yo soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna. S.Mars: Y yo soy sailor Mars y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte. Hikaru: Vamos Kumiko, ataquemos los dos juntos a esas sailors. Kumiko: Esta bien. Los dos empiezan a atacar a las sailors separándolas en dos grupos. S.J: Rayos son muy fuertes. Kumiko estaba atacando a sailor Moon, a Mars a Uranus, a Saturn, y a Venus, los ataque eran muy fuertes y ellas no podían hacer nada y uno de los tantos ataques le dio a Sailor moon y ella quedo atrapada en una red, pero no era una red cualquiera, esta red le estaba quitando toda la energía que tenía. Mientras Hikaru estaba atacando al resto de las chicas y a Tuxedo Mask. Kumiko: Deténgase sailor scouts, si no quieren que sailor moon muera. Todas las chicas se detuvieron al ver que ele enemigo tenia a sailor moon. S.Mars: Que haremos, no podemos dejar que el enemigo tenga a sailor moon. S.Mercury: Si pero si hacemos algo, podríamos lastimarla. Hikaru y Kumiko empiezan a atacar a las otras sailors y la vez a sailor moon. S.V: No podemos dejar que no sigan lastimando y sobre todo a sailor moon, si tuviéramos más poder, quizás podríamos neutralizar al enemigo y salvar a sailor moon. S.N: Pero como podemos obtener más poder. U.S.M: Chicas acuérdense de lo que dijo la Reina Serenity, tienen que buscar su poder en el interior de cada una de ustedes. S.P: Es cierto la Reina Serenity, no dijo, que pronto tendríamos un nuevo poder, pero como haremos para obtenerlo?. U.S.M: Tuxedo Mask y yo juntaremos nuestros poderes para que el de ustedes pueda aparecer. S.J: Pero si haces eso, podrías salir lastimada. U.S.M: No importa, lo importantes es salvar al planeta. Tuxedo Mask, hagámoslo. T.M: Sí. Sailor moon trata de juntar el poder que le queda, ya que estaba muy débil y Tuxedo Mask hace lo mismo y los dos juntas sus poderes y las sailor scouts se transforman en Eternal sailor Scouts y obtienen nuevos poderes, mientras que sailor moon se desmaya por el esfuerzo. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca!  
  
Todos los ataques dejan seriamente lastimados a los enemigos y ellos deciden irse y volver atacar en otra ocasión, ya que con el poder de todas las sailors, ellos resultaron muy lastimados. Y la red que tenía a sailor moon desaparece, ella cae el piso inconsciente y Tuxedo Mask y las chicas van corriendo hacia sailor moon y ella empieza abrir lentamente los ojos y ve a todas sus compañeras a su lado con nuevas transformaciones. U.S.M: Lo hicieron chicas, ya tienen su nuevo poder. Todas: Si, gracias a ti y a Darién lo obtuvimos. U.S.M: Bueno chicas, y que paso con el enemigo. E.S.Mercury: Bueno al juntar nuestros nuevos ataques el enemigo resulto muy lastimado, aun así no pudimos derrotarlo, pero en otra ocasión lo haremos con tu ayuda sailor moon. Bueno ahora volvamos a la normalidad ante de que lleguen las personas. Las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y Rei se acerca al Gran Sacerdote y le pregunta si se encuentra bien y este le responde que sí.  
  
En la casa que se encontraba deshabitada se encontraban Kumiko y Hikaru muy lastimados. Kumiko: Rayos esas sailor ahora son más fuertes con esa nueva transformación. Hikaru: No pudimos hacer nada, solo sacamos con lastimar a la más débil del grupo. Kumiko: Yo no creo que ella sea la más débil, parece que ella tiene un poder más grande escondido, que todavía no conocemos. Hikaru: Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo Kumiko, parece que pronto serás mi reemplazo, sino consigo el cristal en mi próximo ataque sé que no seré bienvenido aquí con el jefe, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, hasta luego Kumiko. Hikaru desaparece y se queda solo Kumiko.  
  
Continuara... 


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: El Regreso de Rini.  
  
Serena se encontraba en el Templo Hikawa con las demás chicas, Serena y Mina estaban leyendo los cuentos Rei, Lita, Ami y Rei estaban tomando Té y comiendo unas galletas. Serena: Oye Mina estos cuentos están geniales, no te parece?. Mina: Si, de verdad están geniales, Rei no tienes más cuentos que nos prestes?. Rei: Pero Mina y Serena ustedes siempre vienen al Templo es a leer muy historietas, es lo único que saben hacer las dos muy bien. Tu Serena debería estar leyendo otras cosas y también tienes que dejar de comer, no se como te aguanta Darién con toda tu personalidad infantil, ya es hora que crezcas. Serena: Oye Rei no te importa que leo y además Darién me quiere como soy, el no me va a cambiar por otra chica. Ami: Rei tiene razón deberías estar leyendo los libros que te pidieron para ingresar a la universidad e igual que todas nosotras, no lo creen así chicas?. Mina: Pero Ami, si en una semana entramos a la Universidad, cuando entremos empezaremos a estudiar y a leer los libros de la universidad. Lita: Mina tiene razón esperemos a que entremos y más bien por que no vamos a la playa con las chicas y Darién?. Rei: Esa es una buena idea Lita, que tal si vamos este viernes, nos quedamos en una cabaña de unos amigos míos, Serena por que no le avisas a Darién, nosotras le avisamos a las demás. Ami: es justo que ellas también vayan y así descansamos todas un rato de todas las batallas que hemos tenido del nuevo enemigo. Lita: Bueno yo le aviso a Hotaru y Setsuna. Rei: Y yo le aviso a Michiru y a Haruka.  
  
Luego de un rato las chicas seguían hablando y comiendo muy felices.  
  
Mina: Oye Serena, no has sabido nada de Rini?. Serena: No, por que?. Mina: Es que ya han pasado varios años desde la pelea con Neherenia y no la hemos visto, será que no nos extraña?.  
  
Serena se pone un poco triste al recordar que ya tienen varios años que no ven a Rini. Ami: Serena, no has recibido aluna carta de ella?. Serena: No, he recibido ninguna carta, debe estar ocupada con sus padres. Lita: Es cierto, hace tiempo que no la vemos, debe haber crecido bastante. Rei: Serena no te pongas triste, tu sabes que ella debe estar con sus padres, yo sé que nos gusta ella que este con nosotras, pero entiende que Rini es una niña que debe estar al lado de sus padres para que la eduquen. Serena: Gracias Rei.  
  
Mina sigue leyendo los cuentos, Rei y las demás siguen hablando sobre el enemigo y Serena estaba muy callada, casi no decía nada, ella estaba pensando en Rini.  
  
Serena: Bueno chicas me voy a mi casa, tengo que ir ya que Luna me quería decir algo, nos vemos luego, adiós chicas.  
  
Serena se va a su casa muy triste, ya que extrañaba a Rini. Mientras en el Templo, las chicas notaron que Serena se puso muy triste al recordar a Rini. Rei: Chicas notaron el cambio de Serena cuando hablamos de Rini?. Lita: Si, se nota que la extraña mucho, deberíamos hacer algo. Mina: Por que no le decimos a Setsuna que vaya al Futuro Tokio de Cristal y que hable con la Neo Reina Serena y le pregunte que si Rini puede venir al pasado, no les parece buena idea chicas? Ami: Podríamos decirle a Setsuna que cuando la traiga, la lleve de una vez a la cabaña de tus amigos y que nos esperen ahí las dos y así le damos una sorpresa a Serena. Rei: Esa idea esta mucho mejor, voy a llamar a Setsuna para que venga al Templo de una vez y le explicamos lo que queremos hacer. Mina: Bueno entonces ve y las llamas. Rei se levanta del piso de su cuarto y se va a la mesa del teléfono y marca a la casa de Michiru, ya que las tres viven en la misma casa y Hotaru vive con su papá el Señor Tomoe. El teléfono esta timbrando y contesta Haruka. Haruka: Aló. Rei: Hola Haruka como están?. Haruka: Hola Rei, nosotras estamos bien. Rei: Haruka necesito que vengas las cuatro al Templo, necesito decirle una cosa muy importante. Haruka: Esta bien, y a que hora nos vemos allá?. Rei: Que te parece a las 6:30 PM. Haruka: Allí estaremos. Hasta luego y salúdame a las demás. Rei: Hasta luego Haruka. Rei cuelga el teléfono y se va a su cuarto y les dice a las chicas que ya hablo con Haruka y las demás. Rei: Ya las llame, nos quedamos de ver aquí a las 6:30 PM, no les dije el por que de la reunión. Lita: Y no crees que es mejor decirle a Darién, por que pueda que a Serena le de nostalgia ir a la playa, ya que la ultima vez que fuimos estaba Rini con nosotras, y si le decimos a Darién sobre la idea que tenemos, pueda que el la anime a ir, no lo creen así chicas?. Ami: Lita tiene razón es mejor decirle a Darién, quien lo llama?. Mina: Yo lo puedo llamar. Ami: Esta bien Mina ve y lo llamas.  
  
Mina se va hacia la mesa del teléfono y marca a la casa de Darién. Darién: Aló. Mina: Hola Darién como estas?. Darién: Hola Mina y ese milagro que tu me llames, y a que se debe tu llamada?. Mina: Las chicas necesitamos hablar contigo sobre Serena. Darién: Sobre Serena, ella esta bien? Mina: Pues físicamente si lo esta, pero sentimentalmente no lo esta, así que por que no vienes hoy al Templo a las 6: 30 PM y hablamos sobre lo que le pasa a Serena. Darién: Ok, mina, ahí estaré, hasta luego Mina. Mina: Hasta luego Darién. Mina cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la habitación de Rei. Mina: Chicas ya hable con Darién, el también va a venir a las 6:30 PM. Rei: Cómo todavía es temprano, apenas son las 2 de la tarde, por que no vamos a la tienda de Vídeo juegos, quien va conmigo?. Mina: Yo si voy. Lita: Yo también voy. Ami: Yo no puedo ir, tengo que ir un momento a la biblioteca, de todas maneras nos vemos a las 6:30 aquí. Rei: Esta bien, nos vemos Ami, vamos chicas. Lita y Mina: Si vamos!!!!.  
  
En otro lugar estaba Hikaru, no sabia que iba a hacer ya que sabia que si no encontraba el cristal, el jefe Nemain la iba a matar de eso ella estaba segura. Hikaru: Rayos que voy a hacer, donde voy a encontrar ese miserable cristal!!. Entonces Hikaru ve en una revista una foto de una playa con mucha gente y en la parte de abajo aparece el nombre del campeón de natación Eriko Hara que iba a descansar en esa playa. Hikaru: Será que el campeón mundial de natación tendrá ese cristal?, Bueno será ir y averiguar.  
  
En ese momento se encontraba Nemain con Kumiko. Nemain: Kumiko que sabes de Hikaru, ya lo encontró?. Kumiko: No lo sé mi señor. Nemain: ve y la buscas y dile que quiero hablar con ella. Kumiko: Sí, ya voy. Nemain: Se me olvidada una cosa, si ella fracasa hoy tu serás en que la reemplazarás. Kumiko: Sí señor. Kumiko se aleja de la habitación y se dirige a donde se encontraba Hikaru. Kumiko: el jefe quiere hablar contigo. Hikaru: Si ya sé para que, el te ordeno que me mataras? Kumiko: No, lo hizo, solo me dijo que yo te reemplazaría. Hikaru se va a donde se encontraba Nemain. Hikaru: Me mando a llamar señor?. Nemain: Hikaru esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si no lo encuentras, ya sabes lo que te pasara. Hikaru: Sí señor. Nemain: vete y busca el cristal.  
  
Hikaru desaparece de la habitación y se va su guarida para planear bien su encuentro con las sailor scouts y ver si ese campeón tiene el cristal.  
  
Mientras en el Templo Hikawa se encontraban todos menos Serena. Haruka: Bueno parece que como siempre Serena va a llegar tarde. Rei: Ella no viene a esta reunión. Michiru: Cómo así, por que no viene ella? Setsuna: Entonces para que es la reunión? Ami: La reunión es sobre Serena. Hotaru: Por que sobre ella?. Darién: Que es lo que le pasa? Mina: Lo que pasa es que Serena estaba hoy muy triste. Darién: y por que estaba tan triste?. Lita: Lo que pasa es que esta mañana cuando estabamos hablando, salió el tema de Rini, y como Rini no vuelto desde mas de dos años, Serena extraña mucho a Rini. Ami: Y también se nos ocurrió ir a la playa con todas ustedes y tu también Darién, y pensamos que tal vez Setsuna podría ir al futuro a Tokio de Cristal y hablar con los reyes para que le den permiso a que venga a pasar una temporada aquí con nosotras. Rei: Y también aprovechar ya que pensamos ir a la playa el viernes tenerle una sorpresa a Serena. Mina: Y esa sorpresa es Rini. Haruka: Y donde nos vamos a quedar el viernes? Rei: En la cabaña de unos amigos míos. Setsuna: Y Rini se supone que debe estar en la cabaña para cuando lleguemos con Serena?. Ami: Tu te quedarías con Rini ese día. Mientras que nosotras llegamos. Darién: Y yo que voy hacer? Lita: Lo que tu va hacer es subirles los ánimos a Serena, ella te va a invitar, pero puede que ya no quiera ir, ya que la ultima vez que estuvimos en la playa fue con Rini. Darién: Entiendo. Setsuna: Entonces debo ir a hablar con los reyes mañana miércoles, para que estemos el jueves por la noche con Rini en la cabaña. Ami: Entonces así quedamos. Hotaru: Y que pasará si el enemigo vuelve a atacar?. Rei: Pues lo que siempre hacemos, pelear y luego descansar. Michiru: Bueno entonces, nos vemos el viernes. Las chicas se quedan hablando una rato más y luego todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
  
En casa de Serena Luna estaba hablando con Serena sobre el nuevo enemigo. Luna: Aun no sabemos quien es el dueño del cristal, Serena que has investigado? Serena: Ah de que me estas hablando Luna?. Luna: Serena despierta, en que mundo vives?. Serena: Ah lo siento Luna, no te estaba poniendo atención, que me decías?. Luna: Serena que es lo que té pasa?, Te he notado muy extraña. Serena: No me pasa nada Luna, de verdad, puedes estar tranquila. Luna esta preocupada por Serena ya que ella siente que algo le pasa a Serena. Esa noche cuando Serena se iba a costar en su cama, se acerca al escritorio y ve unas fotos, en una de las fotos estaba Darién y Serena, en otra estaban los tres Darién, Rini y Serena y en otra foto se encontraban Rini y Serena. Serena se queda viendo esa foto y se pone más triste de lo que ya estaba y empieza a llorar. Serena: Rini, té extraño mucho, que estarás haciendo?. Esa noche Serena no duerme muy bien, ya que se la pasó llorando y recordando a Rini. Al día siguiente Luna va al Templo de Rei para preguntarle si sabe que es lo que le pasa a Serena, ya que esta mañana la vio más triste de lo que estaba anoche. Luna: Hola Rei, como estas?. Rei: Hola Luna. Luna: Rei tu sabes que le pasa a Serena?. Rei: Sí por que?. Luna: Es que desde que llego ayer a la casa ha estado muy triste y no me quiso decir que era lo que le pasaba. Rei: Lo que pasa es que ayer en la mañana estabamos hablando sobre ir a la playa y luego salió el tema de Rini y Serena se puso muy triste. Luna: Ah era por eso, claro hace más de dos años que no vemos a Rini. Rei: Exacto, es o es lo que le pasa, y entonces nos ideamos con las chicas una sorpresa para Serena, y es que vamos el viernes a la playa, donde nos vamos a quedar en la cabaña de unos amigos míos y en esa cabaña nos va a esperar Rini con Setsuna, ella va hablar hoy con los reyes, y el juegos por la noche se van a quedar en la cabaña las dos y nosotras llegamos el viernes con Darién y todas las demás chicas. Luna: Entonces nos vemos el viernes Rei, ya estoy más tranquila, solo quiero ver a Serena ese día, ya me imagino la cara de felicidad. Rei: Si va a estar muy contenta, nos vemos pasado mañana Luna, hasta luego. Luna: Hasta luego Rei y gracias. Luna se va a la casa y ya esta más tranquila.  
  
Setsuna viaja al futuro y va a hablar con los reyes. Neo Reina Serena: Hola Setsuna como estas?. Setsuna: Buenos días Neo Reina Serena. Neo Reina Serena: Setsuna dime Serena, y a que se debe tu visita?. Setsuna: Lo que pasa es que quería pedirle permiso para que la pequeña dama viaje al pasado, ya que han pasado más de dos años y todas las chicas la extrañamos mucho y especialmente Serena Neo Reina Serena: que opinas Endymion sobre esto?. Rey Endymion: Yo creo que debemos darle permiso, la pequeña dama, ya no es tan pequeña, ya va cumplir 15 años, yo creo que debemos darle el permiso y además puede seguir su entrenamiento de sailor scout. Setsuna: Entonces si puede viajar la pequeña dama?. Neo Reina Serena: Si nosotros dos le damos permiso, ya te la mando a llamar. En eso la Neo Reina Serena manda a llamar a la pequeña dama, y a los cinco minutos entra una joven de cabellos rosa. Rini: Hola papá, mamá, ¡hola Setsuna! Cómo estas?. Setsuna: Hola Pequeña dama, como has crecido. Rini: Setsuna deja de decirme pequeña dama, ya no soy pequeña, y eso por que estas aquí?, Están en peligro las chicas o Darién?. Setsuna: No estamos nosotros en peligro, el peligro es otro, pero vamos al pasado y ya te enteraras, lo que pasa. Rini: Voy al pasado hacia ya varios años que no las veía, eso quiere decir que me dan permiso?. Neo Reina Serena: Si Rini te damos permiso para que viajes al pasado y te diviertas y a la vez entrenas más, compórtate con las chicas y especialmente con Serena. Rini: Sí mamá. Setsuna: Bueno Rini es hora de irnos. Hasta luego Serena y Endymion. Rini: Chao mamá y papá y muchas gracias por darme permiso. Reyes: Hasta luego Rini y Setsuna. Rini y Setsuna viajan al pasado y se acomodan en la cabaña que estaba cerca de la playa y ahí van a esperan a las demás que deben llegar mañana.  
  
En casa de Serena, Luna se encontraba en el cuarto de Serena con Serena. Luna: Serena no vas a llamar a Darién para invitarlo a ir a la playa con ustedes?. Serena: Ah, de que playa me estas hablando Luna?. Luna: Aayyy Serena siempre tan despistada, pues no van a ir a la playa y a quedarse una cabaña de los amigos de Rei?. Serena: Si es cierto Rei nos dijo que podríamos ir a al playa. Luna: Y no vas a invitar a Darién?. Serena: A Darién? Supongo que sí. Luna: Cómo que supones?, Él es tu novio Serena, como no lo vas a invitar?. Serena: Es cierto que él es mi novio, pero es que ya no tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa. Luna: Pero Serena van a ir a la playa antes de que comiencen las clases en la universidad, luego, no tienes tiempo para descansar. Serena: Bueno entonces llamare a Darién y lo invitare. Serena se acerca a su mesita donde se encuentra su teléfono y marca a la casa de Darién. Darién: Aló Serena: Hola Darién. Darién: Hola Serena, como estas?. Serena: Eh, yo estoy bien gracias, oye Darién te llamaba para invitarte a ir a la playa con las chicas el viernes por la mañana, que te parece. Darién: Si claro, yo voy y te recojo el viernes por la mañana y nos vamos. Serena: Ah bueno, entonces no vemos el viernes, hasta luego Darién. Darién: Hasta luego Serena. Darién cuelga el teléfono y notó la voz de Serena un poco triste. Pasan los días y al fin llega el viernes ya todas las chicas están preparadas, ellas se van a ir en los dos carros en el de Darién y en el de Haruka. En el carro de Haruka se van Hotaru, Michiru, Ami y en el carro de Darién van Serena, Mina, Rei y Lita. Serena no estaba muy animada para ir a la playa, aunque iba Darién, no estaba muy feliz. Serena: Y donde esta Setsuna?, Creí que ella también le habían dicho. Rei: Es que ella fue a investigar sobre el enemigo en la puerta del tiempo, para haber si encontraba algo. Serena: ah ya bueno, entonces vamonos. Luego de dos o tres horas de conducir, al fin llegan a la cabaña y ven lo hermoso que es el mar. Mina: Que vista tan hermosa, no lo crees así Serena?. Serena: Ah, si es muy hermosa. Rei: Bueno vamos chicos a la cabaña. Todos van caminando con sus respectivos equipajes a la cabaña y la que va de primero es Serena, pero se detiene. Rei: Que té pasa Serena tonta entra de una vez no ves que estas maletas pesan mucho. Serena: Rei cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas tonta, lo siento Rei no debí ser grosera contigo, ya voy a entrar. Rei: Bueno entonces vamos. Rei notó a Serena muy triste, ya que Serena se disculpara es una cosa muy extraña en ella, debe estar muy triste para ponerse en esa forma. Serena entra a la cabaña, todo estaba muy oscura, y empieza a buscar en interruptor de la luz. Serena encuentra el interruptor y enciende la luz y cuando ve a una joven de cabellos rosados, Serena se pone a llorar de la alegría de ver a Rini con Setsuna. Serena: ¡Rini!!. Rini: Hola Serena. Serena: Te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Cómo has crecido, como están tus padres?. Rini: Ellos se encuentran bien y te mandan muchos saludos. Las chicas se quedan viendo la felicidad en el rostro de Serena, hacía unos días que no habían vuelto a ver la sonrisa. Rei: Hola Rini, que bueno que pudiste venir. Rini: Hola chicas, hola Darién, como están todos?. Todos: Nosotros estamos muy bien la que no lo estaba era Serena, estaba muy triste, te extrañaba mucho, así que decidimos hacer la reunión en la playa y la sorpresa para Serena eras tu. Serena: Chicas de verdad hicieron eso por mí?. Mina; Claro Serena, no podríamos ver todos estos días tu cara de tristeza así que ideamos esta idea entre todas, para que estuvieras más feliz. Ami: Serena nosotras somos felices de ver que tu estas feliz, se nos rompería el corazón de verte siempre triste. Serena de la felicidad se pone a llorar y abraza a Rini. Rini: Serena tonta no ves que me vas a ensuciar el vestido. Serena: Los siento Rini. Oye Rini por que no vamos un momento a la orilla del mar y hablamos. Rini: Bueno y por que no vamos todos. Ami: Me vayan ustedes dos, nosotras vamos a organizar este desastre y luego vamos. Rini: Esta bien, nos vemos luego. Rini y Serena se van felices hablando Mientras en la cabaña. Lita: Vieron la felicidad en el rostro de Serena al ver a Rini?. Rei: Si, hace ya varios días que veíamos era tristeza en su rostro. Mina: Bueno ahora esta muy feliz. Michiru: Bueno ella esta muy feliz, pero se salvo de arreglar las cosas aquí. Todas se ríen de lo que dice Michiru y empiezan a arreglar las cosas en la cabaña.  
  
En otro lado de la playa se encontraba Hikaru y ya había localizado al campeón mundial de natación estaba cerca de unas niñas. Hikaru: Bueno será atacar a ese muchacho, no me importa que estén esas niñas ahí, puede que también las ataque, sino encuentro el cristal en el muchacho de la natación. Serena y Rini estaban sentadas hablando y viendo las olas del mar. Serena: Que feliz estoy de que tu estés aquí Rini. Rini: Yo también te he extrañado, pero no pude venir antes ya que estaba con mis padres, mira Serena ese muchacho tan guapo. Serena: No esta mal, aunque yo tengo a Darién. Ambas ríen y en ese momento llega Hikaru y va atacar a al muchacho de la natación, que resulto ser el mismo de que hablaban las chicas hace un rato. Hikaru: Tu eres el campeón de la natación así que tu debes ser el dueño del cristal, así que entrégamelo. Serena: No podemos irnos sin ayudarlo, así que me transformare, Rini ve a donde están las chicas y le avisas. Rini: Pero Serena, no puedes quedarte sola con el enemigo, yo te ayudo. Serena: No, no quiero que salgas lastimada, así que ve a avisar a las demás. Rini se va corriendo a donde están las chicas y Serena se queda al lado del muchacho de la natación. Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del Universo, Transformación. Serena se transforma en Universal sailor Moon y Hikaru que observó, todo se da cuenta que esa chica es sailor moon y además siente un poder muy fuerte en ella, Hikaru presiente que la dueña del cristal es esa niña así que empieza a atacarla. Hikaru: Así que tú eres sailor moon?. U.S.M: Que quieres, para que atacas a tanta gente inocente. Hikaru le lanza varios golpes y uno de los golpe le da a sailor moon y ella cae al piso, Hikaru aprovecha esa situación y va atacar a sailor moon, cuando se escucha varias voces. S.C.M: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca! Hikaru: Y tu quien eres?. S.C.M: Yo soy una aprendiz de sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, yo soy sailor chibimoom y te castigare en el nombre de la luna del futuro. Sailor Scouts: y no te olvides de nosotras. Tuxedo Mask se acerca a donde estaba sailor moon y ella empieza abrir lentamente sus ojos y ella ve que todas sus amigas y Rini están aquí y decide levantarse y luchar. U.S.M: No te permitiré que sigas lastimando a tanta gente inocente, ¡Por el poder del cristal del Universo, Ataca!. El poder de sailor moon deja a Hikaru muy lastimada, y ella decide irse y luego volver para atacar a esa niña, ya que ella cree que Sailor Moon es la dueña del cristal. Hikaru: Ustedes ganaron esta batalla, pero no la guerra, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Hikaru se va y las chicas vuelven a la normalidad empiezan a preparar el almuerzo, ya que todas tenían mucha hambre. Serena: Yo quiero más, tengo mucha hambre. Rini: Yo también quiero más esa pelea me dio mucha hambre. Rei: Serena si sigues comiendo así luego te va a doler la barriga y tu también Rini, luego no queremos que nos dañen el paseo. Serena: No me importa, yo tengo mucha hambre. Rini: A mí tampoco me importa. Las otras chicas se ríen de ver a Serena y a Rini haciendo exactamente lo mismo comer como nunca. Serena y Rini: Me duele la barriga. Rei: Se los dije. Y todas ríen de ver a Serena y a Rini juntas y muy felices.  
  
Hikaru se encontraba en su guarida dejándole una nota a Kumiko, ya que ella sabia que esa niña podría ser la dueña del cristal, y ella sabia que no iba a durar mucho, ya que tenía que presentarse con Nemain. Kumiko: Ya es hora para que vayas a donde el jefe. Hikaru: Si ya voy, ah se me olvidaba algo, te deje una nota en mi escritorio, puede que te sirva. Hikaru desaparece y aparece en la sala del jefe. Nemain: Hikaru me trajiste el cristal?. Hikaru: No señor no lo encontré. Nemain: Ya sabes cual es tu castigo. Hikaru: Sí señor, ya sé. Nemain: Entonces muere. Hikaru empieza a desaparecer, pero sabe que tal vez Kumiko pueda realizar su misión de encontrar el cristal, Hikaru grita del dolor y muere. Nemain: Kumiko donde estas?. Kumiko: Aquí estoy señor. Nemain: Ahora tu te encargaras de encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna y también debes buscar el cristal del universo, ahora tienes dos misiones diferentes, no me falles como lo hizo Hikaru y Tomizawa. Kumiko: A la Princesa de la Luna, a ella para que?. Nemain: Yo me voy a vengar de ella, de lo que me hizo su madre en el pasado, ella tendrá una muerte muy dolorosa, así que encuentra a la princesa y al cristal, ahora vete. Kumiko se va pensando en la carta que le dejo Hikaru en su escritorio, mientras Nemain se queda pensando en la Princesa de la Luna. Nemain: Pronto tendré al cristal y a la Princesa. Jajajaja. Continuara..... 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 La investigación de Kumiko, Las sailors Stars Light regresan.  
  
Kumiko se encontraba en su guarida y estaba buscando la carta que Hikaru le había dejado. Kumiko al fin encuentra la carta y empieza a leerla Hikaru: Hola Kumiko, te escribo para decirte quien es la posible persona que puede tener el cristal, la posible dueña es Sailor Moon, su verdadera identidad es Serena Tsukino. Bueno Kumiko espero que tengas muchos éxitos en tu misión. Hikaru. Kumiko se va de su guarida para buscar el paradero de esa niña, y así quitarle el cristal. Kumiko aparece y llega a una cafetería para preguntar si alguien conoce a esa niña. Kumiko: Perdón, señorita me puede ayudar?. Unazuki: Si señor en que le puedo ayudar?. Kumiko: Estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino, usted la conoce?. Unazuki: Si, ella es mi amiga, y también es amiga de mi hermano Andrew. Kumiko: Usted sabe donde vive ella?. Unazuki: Si, pero para que quiere saber?. Kumiko: Es que me llamo hace dos semanas para encargarme una caja llena de historietas, pero se le olvido darme su dirección. Unazuki: ah, ahora si, ella vive en una de las casas que quedan enfrente del parque Nº 10, pero ella siempre va a la tienda de vídeo juegos, puede que la encuentre ahí. Kumiko: Muchas gracias Señorita Kumiko se aleja de la cafetería y va a la casa de Serena.  
  
Mientras en la casa de Serena se encontraban Rini, Luna y Serena. Rini: Y ese nuevo enemigo que quiere?. Luna: Ellos están buscando el cristal del universo. Rini: Y para que lo quieren?. Serena: Lo único que sabemos es que quieren destruir el planeta y todo el universo. Rini: pero ustedes las sailor scouts pueden detenerlo, verdad?, Como ahora tienen nuevas transformaciones y nuevos poderes. Luna: Pues por el momento, el poder de sailor moon a acabado con todos los enemigos, pero el enemigo es cada vez más fuerte. Rini: Yo también tendré una nueva transformación?. Serena: Mi madre la Reina Serenity, les dijo a las demás chicas que con el tiempo tendrían nuevos poderes, así que supongo que tu también lo puedes tener, bueno Luna, Rini me tengo que ir, luego hablamos más en la noche. Rini: Chao Serena. Luna: Serena cuídate. Serena: Sí Luna.  
  
Serena sale de su casa y se va a la tienda de vídeo juegos, sin saber que Kumiko la esta siguiendo. Serena no le dijo a nadie que el enemigo sabía su verdadera identidad, pero ella no se preocupa demasiado.  
  
Kumiko: Esa niña es sailor moon?, Será mejor seguirla y atacarla en el mejor momento. Serena fue un rato a los vídeo juegos y ahí se encontró con Mina. Serena: Hola Mina, como estas?. Mina: Hola Serena. Las dos empiezan a jugar un rato, luego de unas horas de jugar, Mina se va a su casa y Serena se va al centro comercial a ver los vestidos de novia.  
  
Kumiko sigue a Serena toda la tarde y Serena no sé a dado cuenta que la están siguiendo. Kumiko: Voy a atacar a cualquier persona y ver que hace ella, y también si vienen sus amigas ayudarla.  
  
Kumiko ataca a varias personas que se encontraban en el centro comercial. Kumiko: Ninguna de estas personas tienen el cristal. Mi fiel monstruo bomba ataca a esas personas. Kumiko desaparece y esta pendiente en lo que va a hacer serena. Serena escucha varios gritos y ve a un monstruo con bombas atacando a las personas así que decide transformarse. Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, transformación! Kumiko observa toda la transformación y siente un poder muy fuerte que surge de sailor moon. Kumiko: Esa niña debe ser la dueña del cristal.  
  
Mientras tanto el monstruo estaba atacando a las personas cuando aparece sailor moon. U.S.M: Alto ahí monstruo, no te permitiré que estés atacando a las personas que vienen al centro comercial a divertirse, yo soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna. Monstruo Bomba: Si que eres graciosa, te voy a dar unas bombas para que te diviertas. El monstruo empieza atacar a sailor moon, enviándole una bombas de fuego, sailor moon intenta escapar de los ataques, hasta que se resbala y cae al piso inconsciente. En ese momento Kumiko se da cuenta que están llegando las otras sailor scout, y él coloca un campo de energía para que las sailor no puedan ayudar a sailor moon. E.S.Mars: Sailor moon despierta. E.S.J: Ella no te escucha es mejor ir y ayudarla. En eso las sailor salen corriendo cuando se chocan contra el campo de energía y no las deja pasar a donde esta sailor moon. E.S.V: Contra que nos estrellamos?. E.S.Mercury: Es un campo de energía, no podemos pasar sin antes destruir ese campo. Todas las sailor empiezan atacar, para intentar destruir el campo de energía.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! Todos los poderes de las sailors se unen pero no es suficiente para destruir el campo, mientras que sailor moon ya a recobrado el conocimiento y ve las chicas están atacando, pero no entiende él por que no vienen donde el monstruo. U.S.M: Chicas la pelea es aquí no donde están ustedes. E.S.Mars: Sailor moon deja de decir tonterías y pelea, nosotras no podemos ayudarte, hay un campo de energía que no nos deja pasar, así que te tocara a ti sola arreglártelas. U.S.M: Bueno. El monstruo sigue atacando a sailor moon, pero ella se defiende, pero también ha recibido muchos golpes y ya no tiene mucha fuerza. T.M: ¡Aguanta sailor moon!. U.S.M: Sí. Pero el monstruo le a lanzado varios ataques al tiempo que ella no puede con todos y recibe el golpe y se estrella contra la pared. Todos: ¡Sailor moon!. En ese momento se escucha unos ruidos y unas voces. Cruzamos por la oscuridad y por la atmósfera de este planeta, somos tres estrellas fugaces: Soy Sailor Star Fighter. Soy Sailor Star Maker. Soy Sailor Star Healer. Las sailor Star Light han llegado.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Sailor star light, regresaron!. S.S.F: Hola chicas, donde esta sailor moon?. E.S.Mars: Ella esta en ese lado. Las sailor stars light se voltean y ven a sailor moon que esta siendo atacada. S.S.F: y no piensan ayudarla. E.S.Mercury: Lo que pasa es que hay un campo de energía y no podemos pasar y hemos intentado destruirlo, pero no podemos, tal vez si unimos todos los poderes, quizás podamos romper el campo. Todas: Si. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H; ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. Todos los ataques se unen y esta vez son mucho más fuerte y logran destruir el campo de energía. Kumiko que esta observando todo se dan cuenta que las sailor siempre tratan de proteger a sailor moon y ya sabe como hacer para atacarla, así que se va para idearse un buen plan.  
  
Mientras que las sailors atacan al monstruo que estaba atacando sailor moon y sailor star fighter y Tuxedo Mask se acercan a sailor moon, quien estaba inconsciente de tantos golpes que había recibido. T.M: Sailor moon despierta. S.S.F: Vamos sailor moon, despierta. Entonces sailor moon empieza a despertar y ve a Tuxedo Mask y a sailor star fighter quien estaban muy preocupados por sailor moon. U.S.M: Tuxedo Mask, sailor star fighter. Sailor moon intenta levantarse pero esta muy débil y se cae y Tuxedo Mask la sostiene. Las chicas no podían destruir al monstruo, este monstruo era muy fuerte. E.S.U: Necesitamos a sailor moon. E.S.J: Pero ella esta muy débil. U.S.M: Tengo que ir a ayudarlas. S.S.F: Sailor moon pero estas muy débil, no lo hagas. T.M: Por favor sailor moon, no vayas. U.S.M: No puedo dejar a mis amigas con ese monstruo, tengo que ayudarlas. Sailor Moon va hacia donde están las chicas y ataca al monstruo. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, ataca!. El ataque de sailor moon acaba con el monstruo y ella se desmaya y las sailor scouts se dirigen a donde esta ella. Todas: sailor moon. Todas las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y el traje de sailor moon desaparece y ella vuelve a la normalidad, pero sigue desmayada. Las chicas llevan a Serena a Templo y Darién coloca a Serena en la cama de Rei. Ami la revisa y ve que está muy lastimada. Ami: Serena sigue inconsciente, es mejor dejarla descansar y esperar a que despierte, ella esta muy débil. Darién: Pero se recuperará?. Ami: Yo creo que sí, solo nos toca esperar a que recupere la conciencia. Mina: Seiya y por que regresaron?. Seiya: Nuestra princesa nos dijo que su planeta estaba en peligro, así que nos mando a la tierra para ayudarlas. Haruka: Pero no necesitamos su ayuda. Rei: Haruka si no fuera por ellas, Serena estaría muerta, ya que nosotras no pudimos destruir el campo de energía.  
  
Darién estaba al lado de Serena preocupado y en ese momento ella recobra el conocimiento. Serena: Hola Darién. Darién: Hola Serena, como te sientes. Serena: Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, oye dime una cosa, si fuer verdad que vi a las sailor star light?. Darién: Si fue verdad, gracias a ellas pudimos romper el campo de energía. Serena se levanta con dificultad y con la ayuda de Darién ella va a la sala donde están las demás. Rini: ¡Serena!. Serena se sienta en una de las sillas y ve a Taiki, Seiya y a Yaten. Serena: Hola Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Seiya: Hola bombón, como sigues?. Serena: Ya estoy bien, gracias por su ayuda. Taiki: Hola Serena. Yaten: Hola Serena. Rei: Serena deberías descansar, estas muy débil. Serena: No te preocupes. Darién: vamos Serena te voy a llevar a tu casa para que descanses. Serena: Pero yo quiero hablar con los chicos. Seiya: Es mejor que descanses bombón, más bien podemos reunirnos todos en la cafetería mañana por la tarde. Ami: Seiya tiene razón, mejor nos vemos todos allá. Mina: Descansa Serena, no sea terca. Serena: Bueno ya que insisten, vamos Darién, hasta luego chicas. Todos: Chao serena que te mejores. Los demás también se fueron cada uno a sus casas. Mina: Seiya y donde se van a quedar?. Seiya: Pues en nuestra casa que teníamos antes de irnos para nuestro planeta.  
  
Darién lleva a Serena a su casa y la deja con Luna y Rini. Luna: Serena debes descansar, así que a dormir. Rini: Vamos Serena con Luna te vamos a cuidar para que te mejores. Serena: gracias Rini y Luna.  
  
Más tarde Kumiko se encontraba en su guarida pensando en la forma que tenía que atacar a esa niña, sin que se metieran las otras sailor scouts y esas nuevas sailor que aparecieron. Kumiko: tengo que buscar la forma de atacar a esa niña, y tengo que atacarla cuando este sola.  
  
Continuara..... 


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: El Cristal de Serena es Robado.  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Kumiko había atacado a las sailors scouts y ahora estaba planeando su próximo ataque a Serena. Kumiko: Voy a seguirla todo el día y cuando la vea sola y que esta en un sitio donde nadie escuche nada, le quitaré el cristal. En ese momento aparece una mujer de cabellos negros y muy largos. Mujer: Hola Kumiko, como va todo, ya encontraste el cristal del universo?. Kumiko: Eso no te importa Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki: Si me importa, además no quiero que el jefe Nemain te liquide. Kumiko: Eso es mi problema, no el tuyo. Kumiko desaparece y Kazuyuki también se va del cuarto.  
  
En la casa de Serena, ella se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo una historieta, cuando derrepente sonó el teléfono y su mamá le dice que la llamada es para ella. Mamá Ikuko: Serena contesta el teléfono, que es para ti. Serena: Si, ya voy. Serena se acerca a su mesa y coge el teléfono y contesta la llamada. Serena: Aló. Seiya: Hola Bombón, como te encuentras?. Serena: Hola Seiya, ya estoy bien gracias. Seiya: Serena podemos vernos hoy en el parque Nº 10 en una hora?. Serena: Si no hay problema, hasta luego Seiya. Seiya: Adiós bombón.  
  
Luna: Quién era?. Serena: Era Seiya, quiere hablar conmigo. Luna: Quieres que vaya contigo?. Serena: No gracias Luna.  
  
Serena se empieza arreglar y sale corriendo de su casa para ir al parque donde se iba a encontrar con Seiya. Serena llega al parque y ve que todavía no ha llegado Seiya, así que se sienta en una de las bancas del parque y espera a Seiya. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos cuando llega Seiya. Seiya: Hola bombón, veo que llegaste temprano. Serena: Hola Seiya, si llegue temprano y tu tarde. Seiya: Perdóname por llegar tarde, ven te invito a un helado mientras hablamos. A Serena se le agrandan los ojos cuando Seiya le mencionó que la iba a invitar a comer helado. Serena: Si vamos a comer un helado. Seiya le compra un helado y caminan juntos por el parque. Serena: De que querías hablar?. Seiya: Sobre el enemigo, nuestra princesa nos advirtió que todas ustedes corren un gran peligro, en especial tu Serena. Serena: Y por que yo?, Yo no creo que yo tenga el cristal de universo, me transformo en universal sailor moon, pero yo tengo es el cristal de plata. Seiya: El enemigo busca venganza contra las personas que vivieron en el milenio de plata en la luna, especialmente con la familia real de ese tiempo. Serena: Pero ellos solo han dicho que buscan ese cristal y yo no recuerdo nada que haya pasado en el pasado. Seiya: Pero aun así debes tener mucho cuidado bombón, debería decirles a las demás chicas para que te protejan. Serena: No quiero poner a las chicas nerviosas, yo sé cuidarme y deja de decirme bombón, mira que Darién se va a poner celoso. Seiya: Ven Serena te acompaño hasta tu casa. Serena: Gracias, pero no voy a mi casa, voy a ir a la de Darién. Seiya: Y sigues con el todavía?. Serena: Claro, que creías?. Seiya: Este, yo nada, solo preguntaba. Pero si quieres te llevo hasta su casa. Serena: Me parece bien, así no camino mucho. Seiya: Serena nunca cambias, sigues siendo la misma chica que conocí hace dos años. Seiya lleva a Serena hasta la casa de Darién Serena entra al edificio donde vive Darién y va hasta el apartamento de Darién y toca el timbre. Darién: Quién es?. Serena: Hola Darién, soy yo Serena. Darién abre la puerta. Darién: Hola Serena, como sigues?, No deberías están en la casa descansando?. Serena: Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Darién: Y en que te viniste?. Serena: Me trajo Seiya. Darién: Cómo así?. Serena: Es que nos vimos esta mañana para hablar sobre el enemigo y luego me trajo hasta tu casa, por que?, Acaso estas celoso?. Darién: celoso yo?, No que va, solo quería saber como viniste hasta acá. Y que te dijo Seiya?. Serena: Bueno, este él me dijo que el enemigo era muy fuerte, y la princesa de ellos los mandó a la tierra para ayudarnos. Serena no le dijo la otra parte que le había dicho Seiya, la que posiblemente ella estuviera en peligro, ya que no quería asustar a nadie.  
  
Luego de dos horas de estar hablando Serena decide irse a su casa y Darién se ofrece para llevarla en su carro. Darién: Si quieres yo te llevo hasta tu casa Serena. Serena: Gracias Darién. Darién llevó a Serena hasta su casa y luego se regreso a la suya.  
  
Mientras Kumiko se encontraba desesperado, ya que hoy no tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a Serena, ya que no estuvo sola en ningún momento del día. Kumiko: Espero que mañana tenga más oportunidad, tengo que quitarle ese cristal que ella tiene. Solo espero que sea el que estoy buscando.  
  
En la casa de Serena, Luna estaba hablando con Rini, cuando llega serena y se acuesta en su cama, ella estaba todavía un poco débil, solo que nadie lo sabía. Luna: Serena, mañana tenemos reunión en el Templo Hikawa a las 5:00 de la tarde, no se te olvide asistir. Serena: No se me va a olvidar y quien va a ir?. Luna: Las chicas, Darién, Seiya y los demás. Serena: Van asistir Seiya, Taiki, y Yaten?. Luna: Si, ellos también deben asistir, ya que también nos van a ayudar a combatir al enemigo. Serena: Bueno, Luna entonces nos vemos mañana, me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada, hasta mañana Luna, Rini. Rini: Hasta mañana Serena. Luna: Que duermas bien.  
  
Al día siguiente Serena se despierta con más ánimos y ya no está tan cansada como estaba ayer. Ella se arregla y sale de la casa para ir a jugar con Mina vídeo juegos. En la tienda de vídeo juegos Serena se encuentra con Mina. Serena: Hola Mina. Mina: Hola Serena, ven y juegas conmigo. Serena: Si, ya voy. Serena compra las monedas para los juegos y las dos se pasan toda la tarde jugando, cuando se acuerdan que tienen que ir a la reunión que se iba a realizar en el Templo. Mina: Serena, ya es hora de irnos al Templo, sino vamos a llegar tarde y nos van a regañar. Serena: Si, vamos, le prometí a Luna que no se me iba a olvidar. Ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacia el Templo.  
  
Kumiko que se pasó todo el día siguiendo a Serena, no sabía si al fin la iba a encontrar sola.  
  
En el Templo Hikawa estaban todas menos Serena y Mina. Rei: Como cosa rara, Serena y Mina siempre llegan tarde a las reuniones. Ami: A lo mejor se retrasaron por hacer alguna cosa importante. A todas les sale una gota en la cabeza, por que la cosa importante que estarían haciendo era comer, jugar y leer. En ese momento llegan las dos cansadas de tanto correr. Luna: Por que se tardaron tanto?. Mina: Es que estabamos jugando y se nos olvidó la reunión. Rei: Ya sabíamos que estarían haciendo, para llegar tarde. Lita: Bueno empecemos con la reunión. Luna: Primero que todo quiero que ustedes Seiya, Taiki y Yaten nos digan el motivo de su regreso. Seiya: Nuestra princesa nos advirtió que una gran batalla se llevaría a cabo en la tierra y que posiblemente podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda.  
  
Seiya se queda mirando a Serena y ella a la vez se queda mirando a Seiya, para que no dijese la parte de la venganza a la familia de la luna. Haruka: Pues yo creo que nosotras podemos solas. Yaten: Pues si no quieren nuestra ayuda, solo díganlo y nos vamos. Serena: Chicas por favor dejen de pelear, si ellos vinieron ayudarnos es por que el enemigo es todavía mucho más fuerte que el anterior, no debemos pelear, debemos unir nuestros poderes y así combatir al enemigo. Rei: Que milagro que la tonta de Serena diga eso. Serena: Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, no soy ninguna tonta. Las dos empiezan a pelear y las chicas ya no tratan de separarlas, ya que siempre es así con ellas dos. Seiya: Y no las van detener. Rini: Eso es imposible, siempre pelean por tonterías. Yaten: Por cierto aun no sabemos quien eres tu?. Rini: Yo soy Rini, soy la hija de Serena y Darién y vengo del futuro. Chicos: Que!!, Eso es imposible, que ella venga del futuro. Seiya: Y que sea la hija de Serena. Serena: Pues ella es mi futura hija y de Darién.  
  
Seiya se desilusiona al enterarse que su bombón va a tener una hija en el futuro, así que la relación que tiene con Darién es para siempre. Ya no puede hacer nada para tratar de estar con Serena, solamente como amigos, nada más. Todos los demás ven la expresión de Seiya, excepto Serena, que no se da cuenta de nada, ya que se estaba comiendo las ultimas galletas.  
  
Luego de una hora de hablar sobre el enemigo, las chicas y los chicos se van cada uno a sus casas. Darién: Serena, quiere que te lleve hasta tu casa?. Serena: No puedo, gracias, es que tengo que ir primero al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que mi mamá me encargó. Más bien nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego chicos y chicas.  
  
Kumiko se da cuenta que cada uno de los amigos de Serena se van en direcciones diferentes y Serena se va hacia el centro comercial.  
  
Serena llega al centro comercial y entra a una librería, ya que su mamá necesita unos libros de cocina. Ami se dirigía hacia el centro comercial, especialmente a la librería, para comprar un nuevo libro de medicina para sus estudios.  
  
Kumiko: Esta es mi oportunidad de atacar a esa niña, es un milagro que al fin la encuentre sola. Kumiko aparece en la librería y ataca al empleado y se dirige hacia Serena. Kumiko: Serena Tsukino o Sailor Moon, como quieras llamarte entrégame el cristal del universo. Serena sale corriendo y trata transformarse, pero Kumiko la ataca, dejando su broche de transformación en el piso y fuera del alcance de Serena. En ese momento llega Ami y ve lo que esta sucediendo y llama a las demás chicas para que vengan ayudar. Ami: Rei, Serena está siendo atacada por el enemigo, por favor avísales a las demás, yo tratare de ayudarla. Rei: Ve y ayúdala, nos vemos allá. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio, transformación!. Kumiko seguía atacando a Serena y ella no alcanzaba su broche para poder transformarse. En eso Kumiko le lanza un rayo paralizador a Serena y ella no puede moverse. Kumiko: Ya es hora que me entregues tu cristal. E.S.Mercury: Alto ahí villano, no te permitiré que ataques a toas las personas que vienen a la librería a comprar libros, yo soy Sailor Mercury y te castigare en el nombre de mercurio. Kumiko: No puede ser que ya llegan las sailor, monstruos acaben con ella, mientras yo me encargo de esta niña. E.S.Mercury trata de esquivar los monstruos y ayudar a Serena, quien no se puede mover y Kumiko la va atacar. Kumiko coloca un campo de energía entre el y Serena, por si vienen las demás sailor scout. En eso llegan todas las demás y Tuxedo Mask. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. El ataque de sailor uranus y venus eliminan a los monstruos y las demás tratan de ayudar a Serena, pero no pueden ya estaba el campo de energía. T.M: Serenaaaaaaaaa. Serena: Tuxedo Mask, ayúdame por favor. Las demás intentan destruir el campo de energía juntando sus poderes, pero este campo era distinto, era más fuerte y Kumiko aprovecha para lanzarle a Serena unos rayos y estos dan directamente en el pecho, y de ella sale un cristal muy brillante. Serena grita del dolor y le aparece del pecho el cristal en forma de flor de color plateada y Serena pierde el conocimiento. Las chicas miran como sale el cristal de Serena y no pueden hacer nada para ayudarla, por más que lo intentan el campo no desaparece. Kumiko: Parece ser que este si es el cristal, este cristal tiene una energía muy grande, es mejor que se lo lleve al jefe para que lo examine. Serena Cae al piso inconsciente, y Kumiko se lleva el cristal de Serena y desaparece. T.M: Serenaaaaaaa. En ese momento el campo desaparece y todos salen corriendo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Serena. T.M: Serena resiste por favor. Pero Serena no le contesta y Sailor Mercury se da cuenta que la energía de Serena esta disminuyendo. E.S.Mercury: La energía de Serena esta disminuyendo es mejor que la llevemos algún lado y con la energía de Darién ella pueda aguantar, mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de buscar su cristal. Las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y llevan a Serena al templo, al cuarto de Rei. Darién se queda con ella brindándole algo de su energía. Ami: Será mejor que Rini y tu Darién se queden con Serena, para que le den un poco de su energía, ya que no le debe quedar a Serena más de tres horas de vida con la energía que tu le das Darién. Darién: Nosotros no quedaremos aquí y la cuidaremos. Rei: Será mejor que le guardes a Serena su broche de transformación, lo recogí en el lugar de la batalla. Mina: A lo mejor ella intento defenderse, pero ese tal Kumiko le quito su broche. Darién: Gracias Rei. Rei: Es mejor partir ahora mismo. Vamos chicas. Seiya: Nosotros también las ayudaremos. Lita: Gracias chicos.  
  
Todos se transforman y se van al sitio de la batalla y empiezan a buscar algún indicio que las ayude a encontrar el cristal de Serena.  
  
En otra dimensión se encontraba Kumiko, y este iba hacia Nemain para entregarle el cristal. Kumiko: Señor encontré este cristal, tiene mucha energía guardada en el interior del cristal. Nemain: Dame ese cristal. Kumiko se lo entrega y Nemain lo examina con mucho cuidado. Nemain: Este no es el cristal del universo, este pareciera el cristal de la luna plateada. A quien se lo quitaste? Kumiko: La dueña de ese cristal esa sailor moon, señor. Nemain: La única persona que puede tener este cristal es la Reina o la princesa de la luna, así que esa niña debe ser la princesa de la luna, parece que la encontraste sin darte cuenta, de todas maneras te felicito, ahora ve y guarda el cristal en el armario. Kumiko se desaparece feliz de haber encontrado el cristal de plata y a la princesa y se va al armario a guardar el cristal.  
  
Mientras en el centro comercial las chicas siguen buscando alguna pista para ayudar a Serena. Y Darién junto con Rini estaban dándole un poco de poder a Serena, para que siguiera viva, mientras que encontraban el cristal.  
  
Continuará... 


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: Las Sailors Scouts Recuperan el Cristal de Sailor Moon.  
  
Las sailor scouts y las sailor stars light se van al centro comercial, al lugar que Kumiko atacó a Serena. E.S.Mars: Este es el sitio que Kumiko atacó a Serena, empecemos a buscar alguna pista. E.S.Mercury: Yo voy a ver si encuentro algo con mi computadora. Todas las chicas empiezan a buscar, pero lamentablemente no encuentran nada que las pueda ayudar para encontrar el cristal de Serena.  
  
En otra dimensión se encontraba Kumiko con el cristal de sailor moon y decide tocarlo para saber si puede obtener algo de energía del cristal para él, y al tocarlo el cristal de sailor moon brilla y Kumiko recibe una descarga de energía, pero esta energía lo golpea dejándolo en el piso y el cristal sigue en el aire, flotando, entonces Kumiko se levanta y con rayo de energía manda el cristal al armario donde lo iba a guardar.  
  
En el centro comercial las chicas siguen buscando cualquier indicio que las lleve al cristal de Serena, cuando E.S.Mars siente la energía del cristal de Serena. E.S.Mars: Chicas acabo de sentir la energía del cristal de Serena. E.S.N: Yo también vi algo en mi espejo, pude sentir la energía de Serena estaba cerca. E.S.U: Debemos teletransportarnos hacia donde esta la energía de Serena. E.S.J: Esta bien chicas, hagámoslo. S.S.H: De que están hablando ustedes?. S.S.M: Nadie se puede teletransportar. S.S.F: Ustedes deben estar locas. E.S.V: No estamos locas. E.S.S: Si podemos teletransportarnos. S.S.M: Pero como?. E.S.P: Fácil, solo lo que debemos hacer es unir nuestros poderes. E.S.N: Y debemos decir "Sailor teletransportación". S.S.F: Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡hagámoslo!.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. S.S.F: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. S.S.M: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. S.S.H; ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Todas: ¡Sailor teletransportación!.  
  
Las chicas se teletransportan y llegan a otra dimensión, en eso sailor mars siente que la energía de Serena es mucho más fuerte que antes.  
  
E.S.Mars: Puedo sentir la energía de Serena, sé que estamos en el lugar correcto. E.S.V: Bueno y que esperamos, vamos a buscar el cristal de Serena. E.S.J: Busquemos rápido el cristal, ya que no creo que Serena aguante mucho con la energía de Darién. E.S.N: Es mejor que nos separemos en grupos de dos y uno de tres. E.S.Mars: Bueno, quien quiere ir conmigo?. S.S.F: Yo voy contigo, sailor mars. E.S.V: Vamos las dos sailor mercury?. E.S.Mercury: Si, vamos las dos. E.S.N: Uranus quieres ir conmigo?. E.S.U: Claro Neptune. S.S.H: Yo voy con sailor jupiter, claro si ella quiere. E.S.J: No hay problema, vamos los dos. S.S.M: Solo quedamos nosotros, sailor plut y sailor saturn. E.S.Mercury: Si encuentran algo o llega a pasar algo, nos avisan por el intercomunicador. Todas: Bueno, estaremos pendientes. Todas las chicas se van por grupos en direcciones diferentes mientras que Kumiko estaba guardando el cristal de sailor moon ya que no pudo obtener un poco de la energía de ese cristal.  
  
En el templo Hikawa, en el cuarto de Rei estaban Darién, Rini, Luna y Artemis, pendientes por Serena. Darién le estaba dando un poco de energía a Serena para que resistiera mientras que las chicas buscan el cristal para entregárselo a Serena y así se mejore. Darién: Luna será que encontrarán el cristal?. Luna: Confiemos en las chicas, Darién, yo sé que ellas pueden hacerlo. Artemis: Ya veras que en un rato, ellas aparecerán con el cristal de Serena, y ella se pondrá mejor. Rini: Darién debemos confiar en las chicas. Darién: Si todos tienen razón, mejor esperemos a que ellas lleguen con el cristal, mientras yo le sigo dando un poco de mi energía a mi Serena. Rini (pensando): Darién se ve muy triste, se nota que él la quiere mucho, a pesar de que Serena sea a veces muy infantil.  
  
Volviendo a la otra dimensión nos encontramos con sailor mars y sailor fighter. S.S.F: Todo es por mi culpa, no debí hacerle caso a Serena. E.S.Mars: De que estas hablando?. S.S.F: Yo le advertí que posiblemente el enemigo la podría atacar, ya que el enemigo busca venganza con la familia real de la luna y la única que queda es Serena, yo le dije que era mejor avisarles a ustedes para que la protegieran, pero ella me dijo que no quería decirles nada para que no estuvieran nerviosas y mira lo que paso, todo es mi culpa, debí haberles dicho. E.S.Mars: No te preocupes así, si ella te dijo fue por una buena razón, y además tu ya lo conoces, a ella no le gusta que todas pendientes, a ella le preocupa la seguridad de nosotras, así que no es tu culpa. Más bien sigamos buscando, tengo el presentimiento que ya estamos cerca.  
  
Las dos siguen buscando, mientras que sailor uranus y neptune también buscan el cristal de Serena. E.S.U: No has visto nada raro en tu espejo?. E.S.N: Lo único que vi fue una imagen del cristal que era colocado en una especie caja fuerte. Sailor uranus y neptune siguen con su búsqueda en la dimensión.  
  
En otro lugar de la dimensión estaban sailor venus y mercury. E.S.V: Encontraste algo en tu computadora?. E.S.Mercury: La computadora me indica que estamos cerca al cristal. Vamos venus sigamos, ya casi estamos cerca. Las sailor venus y mercury siguen su camino, mientras que en otro lado de esa dimensión se encontraban sailor jupiter y sailor healer. S.S.H: Ustedes quieren mucho a su princesa, no es así?. E.S.J: Nosotras la queremos mucho y si fuera necesario daríamos nuestras vidas por salvarla. Ustedes no harían lo mismo por su princesa?. S.S.H: Claro, que lo haríamos, para nosotros ella es muy importante en nuestras vidas, sin ella no sé que haríamos. E.S.J: Pues lo mismo nos sucede a nosotras, sin Serena nuestra vida sería muy distinta a la que ya tenemos. S.S.H: Bueno sigamos buscando. Las dos se van a buscar el cristal en una de las habitaciones que hay en esa dimensión. Por ultimo nos encontramos con sailor plut, saturn y maker. E.S.S: Debemos encontrar el cristal, no creo que Serena aguante mucho con la energía de Darién. E.S.P: Yo creo que ya estamos cerca, sigamos buscando. S.S.M: Si vamos.  
  
Más tarde llegan sailor mars y fighter donde esta Kumiko y este se da cuenta que vinieron por el cristal de sailor moon, así que lo guarda y se prepara para la batalla. E.S.Mars: Parece que encontramos al ladrón y al cristal, le voy a avisar a las demás chicas, mientras tu trata de distraerlo. Sailor mars utiliza su intercomunicador y se comunica con las demás sailor y les avisa que ya encontraron el cristal y a Kumiko. E.S.Mars: Chicas ya encontramos el cristal y a Kumiko, nosotras trataremos de entretenerlo mientras que ustedes llegan. Sailors scout: Si ya vamos.  
  
S.S.F: No te permitiré que te quedes con el cristal de sailor moon, yo soy sailor stars fighter. Kumiko: acaso creen que pueden derrotarme, ya verán lo que soy capaz de hacer, ¡rayos de energía negativa!. El golpe de Kumiko es muy fuerte, pero sailor fighter lo esquiva. S.S.F: Y ese tú más fuerte poder?, Mira esto, ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. El golpe de sailor fighter le da en el estomago a Kumiko y este cae al suelo, y en ese momento llegan las demás y empiezan atacar.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H; ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. El ataque de todas las sailor dejan a Kumiko en mal estado, pero este se levanta y sigue peleando. Kumiko: Tomen esto sailor scouts, ¡rayos múltiples de energía maligna!. El ataque de Kumiko dejan a las chicas muy lastimadas, pero ellas no se rinden, por que saben que tienen que llevar el cristal a Serena, por que si no ella morirá, ya que no le queda mucho tiempo. Las chicas vuelven atacar uniendo todos sus poderes. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H; ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. Esta vez el ataque de las chicas, no es tan efectivo como antes, Kumiko resistió más este golpe que el anterior. E.S.U: ¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!. E.S.N: ¡Reflejo Submarino, ataca!. El golpe de sailor neptune y uranus dejan muy lastimado a Kumiko y las demás chicas aprovechan y vuelven atacar. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H; ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!.  
  
Kumiko ya no aguanta más y este empieza a morir cuando llega Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki: Vaya, vaya, no creí que fueras a resistir tanto Kumiko, parece que te ganaron las sailors. En ese momento mientras Kazuyuki hablaba con Kumiko, sailor mars aprovecho y agarró el cristal de Serena. E.S.Mars: Chicas ya tengo el cristal, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, antes de que esto se ponga pero. Todas: Sí vamonos. Kazuyuki: Muere por incompetente Kumiko. Kazuyuki le lanza unos rayos de energía mucho más fuertes que del propio Kumiko y este muere. Kumiko: Ayyyyyyyy. Kazuyuki: Bueno ya cabe con uno ahora solo faltan ustedes.  
  
Las chicas ya estaban listas para realizar la teletransportación.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. S.S.F: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. S.S.M: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. S.S.H; ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Todas: ¡Sailor teletransportación!. Kazuyuki: Rayos escaparon las sailor, bueno al menos no se llevaron el cristal. Ella voltea y va al armario y no encuentra el cristal. Kazuyuki: Esas sailors, lograron llevarse el cristal, bueno le diré al jefe que fue culpa de Kumiko y que el ya esta eliminado, si eso haré. Kazuyuki se desaparece y llega al salón donde esta Nemain. Kazuyuki: Señor el incompetente de Kumiko dejó que se llevaran el cristal, pero yo lo elimine como castigo. Nemain: Ese inepto no sabia hacer las cosas bien, bueno al menos te encargaste de él, ahora tu serás la encargada de buscar a la princesa de la luna que parece ser sailor moon y sigue buscando el cristal de universo, espero que tu no me falles como los otros. Kazuyuki: No le fallaré mi señor.  
  
Las chicas logran escapar del nuevo enemigo y llegan al Templo, y entran al cuarto donde se encontraba Serena y los demás. E.S.Mars: Darién aquí te doy el cristal. Darién: Gracias chicas. Darién le acerca el cristal a Serena y este se introduce por si solo y las chicas esperan con impaciencia el resultado, en ese momento Serena empieza abrir lentamente los ojos y ve a todas las chicas y a los chicos muy lastimados y a la vez felices y también ve a Rini, a Darién, a Luna y Artemis muy felices. Serena: Hola chicos, gracias por ayudarme, pero están muy lastimados, fue por mi culpa, no les dije lo que me había dicho Seiya para no asustarlos, y parece que fue pero, de verdad lo siento mucho chicas y chicos, me perdonan?. Rei: No te lo dije, Seiya, no era tu culpa, ella misma lo reconoció. Seiya: Pero aun así creo que fue mi deber haberles dicho, solo que le hice caso a Serena. Darién: Bueno chicas y chicos ya pasó todos, gracias a ustedes ella se encuentra bien, ahora es mejor que te lleva a tu casa Serena para que descanses, debes estar muy débil. Serena: Esta bien, vamos. Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana sí?. Todos: Si Serena nos vemos mañana. Serena se ríe y Darién se lleva a Serena en brazos hasta el carro y la lleva hasta su casa. Serena: Gracias Darién, por todo pude sentir tu energía en mi cuerpo. Darién: No fue nada Serena, ahora es mejor que descanses. Serena se acerca a Darién y le da un beso de agradecimiento y él recibe el beso y se lo devuelve con mucho amor. Continuara... 


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: El primer día de clases en la universidad.  
  
Había pasado una semana después del ataque de Serena. Hoy era el primer día de clases para las chicas en la universidad, las chicas quedaron de encontrarse en la entrada de la universidad.  
  
En la casa de Serena, en el cuarto de Serena, Luna estaba asombrada por la puntualidad de Serena, ya que ella estaba lista y arreglada e iba a bajar por primera vez en su vida a desayunar con calma y con tiempo de sobra.  
  
Luna: Pero que milagro. Serena: De que hablas Luna?. Luna: Pues de que estés lista a tiempo. Serena: Ah, de eso hablas es que quiero llegar en mi primer día de clases temprano, y espero que sea siempre. Luna: Yo también quisiera que eso fuera verdad. Bueno ve y te desayunas.  
  
Serena baja a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa con todos los demás. Sus padres, Sammy y Rini están aterrados por la puntualidad de Serena. Sammy: Y a que se debe que la tonta de Serena este desayunando con nosotros, si siempre sale corriendo. Mamá: Sammy me dijo tonta. Mamá Ikuko: Sammy deja de molestar a tu hermana, no ves que hoy es su primer día de clases en la universidad. Rini: Es cierto que Serena ya entra a la universidad y que es lo que vas a estudiar?. Serena: Psicología.  
  
Serena se desayuna con calma y luego se va para la universidad por que si no se le va hacer tarde. Serena se va caminando con calma hacia la universidad, cuando escucha que alguien la esta llamando y ella voltea para ver quien es.  
  
Seiya: Hola bombón. Serena: Hola Seiya, como estas?. Seiya: Yo estoy bien y tu bombón?. Serena: Ya estoy bien, gracias por ayudar a las chicas para conseguir mi cristal. Seiya: Viste lo que pasó, era mejor haber dicho, para que no te atacaran. Serena: Ya paso y de todas maneras ese no era el cristal del universo, era el de plata. Seiya: Si pero ellos ya saben que la dueña del cristal de plata es un familiar de reino del milenio de plata, y ya saben que tú eres sailor moon y que tú eres la dueña de ese cristal. Serena: Pues si, pero no que mataron a Kumiko, él era el único que sabia mi verdadera identidad, esta otra persona no lo sabe. Bueno me voy o sino voy a llegar tarde. Seiya: y para donde vas?. Serena: Voy a la universidad, no sabes que hoy es mi primer día de clases?. Seiya: Me alegro mucho por ti bombón, ven te acompaño hasta allá, ya que también tengo clases allá. Serena: Tu también vas a estudiar en la universidad? Y que vas a estudiar?. Seiya: Sí, yo también voy a estudiar en la misma universidad que tu bombón y voy a estudiar diseño gráfico y también van a ir a la universidad Yaten va estudiar administración de empresas y Taiki va estudiar Física. Serena: Entonces vamos caminando, por que si no se me hace tarde y hoy me levante muy temprano para no llegar tarde en el primer día de clases. Seiya: Bueno vamos. Serena y Seiya se van caminando hasta la universidad y a los 10 minutos llegan a la entrada y serena se detiene. Seiya: Que pasa bombón? Serena: Es que aquí nos quedamos de encontrar con las demás chicas. Seiya: Y ellas van estudiar en la misma universidad?. Serena: Sí ellas también van a estudiar en esta universidad. Seiya: Ahí viene Yaten y Taiki. Serena: Hola Yaten, hola Taiki, como están?. Yaten: Hola Serena, como sigues?. Serena: Ya estoy bien, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Taiki: Hola Serena y a que se debe que estés aquí en la universidad?. Serena: Es que estoy esperando a que lleguen las chicas para entrar justas a nuestro primer día de clases en la universidad. Yaten: Y que vas a estudiar?. Serena: Psicología. Taiki: Ahí vienen las demás chicas.  
  
En ese preciso momento llegan Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, Haruka y Michiru. Michiru: Hola Serena, chicos. Rei: Y ese milagro que la tonta de Serena llegue temprano, me imagino que Luna debió pelear contigo para que te levantaras. Serena: Rei deja de decirme tonta, y Luna no peleó conmigo, ella se quedo asombrada de que me haya arreglado a tiempo y no solo ella se quedó con la boca abierta sino todos en la casa quedaron muy asombrados por que yo me levante temprano y además al fin pude desayunar con calma y traer mi almuerzo. Seiya: Que chistosa eres, Jajajaja. Serena: Pues yo no le veo la gracia. Ami: Lo que pasa es que tu Serena siempre llegaba tarde y nunca llevabas tu almuerzo, y nuca te desayunabas, por eso es que nos da risa a todos que tu digas eso. Mina: Y que están haciendo aquí chicos?. Taiki: Pues nosotros también vamos a estudiar aquí. Lita: Nosotras también, que chevere vamos a esta todos juntos en la misma universidad. Seiya: Y tu Michiru y Haruka que hacen aquí?. Michiru: Nosotras vamos a seguir con nuestros estudios, yo ya voy en 4 semestre de Biología Marina. Haruka: Y yo voy también en 4 semestre de Ingeniería Mecánica. Serena: me alegra mucho que vayamos a estar todos juntos en la misma universidad, pero si no entramos voy llegar tarde y no quiero perder todo el esfuerzo que hice hoy para levantarme tan temprano, y mi que me encanta dormir.  
  
Serena dice eso al final de la frase y todos se ríen de lo que dijo. Ami: Bueno entremos.  
  
Las chicas entran a la universidad y se quedan asombradas por el tamaño de la universidad, ya que es muy grande con muchos salones. Serena: Esta universidad es enorme, me va tocar conseguirme un mapa, por que sino me pierdo. Rei: Ay Serena, se nota que si eres tonta, no ves que con el tiempo vas conociendo la universidad. Serena: ¡Rei! Deja de decir eso, la tonta será otra. Rei: A quien le dices tonta. Serena: Pues no será a las demás chicas, así que creo que eres tu. Lita: Chicas dejen de pelear, y más bien vamos a buscar el salón de integración.  
  
Las chicas se van mientras que Serena y Rei siguen peleando y no se dan cuenta que las demás ya se fueron.  
  
Serena: Y donde están las demás?. Rei: Parece que se fueron, pero adonde?. Serena: Mira allá están. Serena y Rei salen corriendo hacia donde están las chicas.  
  
Mientras en una habitación de color morado oscuro se encontraba Kazuyuki pensando como iba encontrar el cristal, ya que sailor moon no lo tiene, pero ella ya sabe que sailor moon es la princesa lunar, ella es la persona que el jefe quiere vengarse por lo que le hicieron en el pasado.  
  
Kazuyuki: Será mejor si ataco en grupos grandes para tener más oportunidad de encontrar el cristal de universo y también veré si puedo atrapar a sailor moon. Ya sé donde voy atacar. Ella ve en una carta en blanco el sitio al que va atacar, y en la carta aparece la imagen de la universidad de Tokio. Kazuyuki: Allá es donde voy atacar y espero que entre tanta gente encuentre al cristal. Kazuyuki desaparece y se va a la universidad para conseguir el cristal.  
  
Otra vez en la universidad con las chicas y los chicos. Serena: Espérennos, no nos dejen, por favor. Rei: Deja de gritar Serena, que se van a dar cuenta que nos perdimos y nos van a burlar de nosotras, se van a dar cuenta que somos de primer semestre. Lita: Hola chicas donde estaban se estaban perdiendo de la bienvenida que nos estaban dando a los estudiantes de primer semestre.  
  
En ese momento se escuchan varios gritos y las personas salen corriendo. Las chicas van al sitio de los gritos y ven a Kazuyuki atacando a varias personas a la vez. Serena: ¡Chicas transformémonos!. Todos: Sí.  
  
Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Todas: ¡Transformación!. Las chicas se transforman y van al sitio de la batalla.  
  
U.S.M: Alto ahí, no te permitiré que estés atacando a los estudiantes que vienen a la universidad para aprender en lo que más le gusta, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, yo soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.  
  
Kazuyuki: Así que ahí estas sailor moon, mi jefe quiere verte, sabías que él tiene una pequeña deuda contigo. U.S.M: De que estas hablando. Kazuyuki lanza un ataque contra sailor moon. Kazuyuki: ¡Rayos láser de energía maligna!. E.S.Mars: ¡Sailor moon! Cuidado. Sailor moon ve que el golpe viene directo hacia ella y cuando de repente siente que alguien la empuja y sailor mercury recibe el golpe y gritando cae desmayada al piso. U.S.M: ¡Sailor mercury!, Despierta. Sailor mercury vuelve en sí y ve a sailor moon muy preocupada. E.S.Mercury: Sailor moon, estas bien?. U.S.M: Yo estoy bien y tu como te encuentras?. E.S.Mercury: Yo estoy bien, me alegra que tu estés bien. U.S.M: Quédate aquí, ahora yo te protegeré. E.S.Mercury: Gracias Sailor moon. Sailor moon se levanta del piso y va directamente a donde esta Kazuyuki y la ataca con su poder. U.S.M: No te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a una de mis amigas. Kazuyuki: Y que piensas hacer tu una niña tan débil. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, ataca!. Kazuyuki recibe el golpe estrellándola contra la pared.  
  
Kazuyuki: Rayos esa niña no es tan fuerte como yo lo creía, será mejor que mande uno de mis monstruos, monstruo música acaba con las sailor scouts. Hasta pronto sailors scouts, y sailor moon no te olvides que un día de estos verás al jefe para que hablen sobre la pequeña deuda que tiene contigo y tu familia, jajajajajaja. El monstruo música empieza a tirar instrumentos de música, pero no son instrumentos normal y corrientes, estos instrumentos al caer explotan.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. Las chicas lo atacan pero no es suficiente para eliminarlo. E.S.U: Hazlo ahora sailor moon. U.S.M: Sí. ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, ataca!. El poder de sailor moon elimina al monstruo y las chicas vuelven a la normalidad. Y van a los salones que les corresponde a cada una. Horas más tarde en la salida de la universidad, estaban todas las chicas hablando de su primer día de clases. Ami: Y como té fue Serena. Serena: ah, de que me hablas, así me fue bien Ami y ti?. Ami: A mí me fue muy bien. Lita: Y a mí también, hasta conocí a un chico muy guapo. Rei: Yo también conocí a un chico guapo. Mina: Yo la diosa del amor no me quedo atrás, también conocí a un chico muy pero muy guapo. Serena: Y por casualidad no será el mismo?. Todas: Serena. Serena: Pero que dije. Todas: Olvídalo Serena. Rei: Serena, mejor vamonos. Serena: Bueno no entendí lo que quisieron decir, pero si vamonos, que mañana tengo que madrugar, buabuabua. Todas se quedan viendo a la Serena de siempre, llorando por tonterías y se ríen.  
  
Kazuyuki: Rayos esa tal sailor moon es muy fuerte, mejor prepara un plan para el próximo ataque y espero encontrar el cristal y también tengo que ver como voy atrapar a esa niña.  
  
Continuara... 


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: La Aparición de un Nuevo Guerrero.  
  
Serena se encontraba en su casa corriendo como una loca por todos lados para arreglarse para ir a la universidad. Luna: Serena apúrate vas a llegar tarde otra vez. Serena: Luna por que no me despertaste?. Luna: Pero si te desperté, pero te volviste a dormir. Serena: Chao Luna, nos vemos. Serena sale corriendo de su casa con una tajada de pan en la boca como desayuno y como siempre se le olvido su almuerzo. Serena seguía corriendo cuando derrepente se estrello con un muchacho. Serena se pone a llorar y se toca la parte lastimada. Serena: Buabuabua, eso me dolió mucho, ay pobre de mí. Muchacho: Perdón señorita se encuentra bien?. Serena se le levanta y se fija en la persona con quien se estrelló. Serena: Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino y si estoy bien, y tu como te llamas?. Muchacho: Hola me llamo Kojirou Han. Kojirou: Y para donde ibas con tanta prisa?. Serena: Ay, es cierto voy a llegar tarde a clases, chao nos vemos. Serena sale corriendo como una loca y Kojirou se queda viéndola. Kojirou: Que niña tan graciosa, no sé pero me recuerda a alguien. Kojirou se va a la universidad.  
  
En otra dimensión se encontraba Kazuyuki pensando como iba a lograr atrapar a sailor moon para llevársela al jefe y además tenía que encontrar el cristal del universo.  
  
Kazuyuki: Rayos tengo que atrapar a esa niña, ya que voy hacer, voy a ponerle una trampa a sailor moon, voy atacar en una zona con varios monstruos y tengo que estar pendiente cuando aparezca sailor moon y ver como hago para atraparla. Kazuyuki se desaparece de su escondite para ir a realizar su plan.  
  
En la universidad Serena llega corriendo y entra al salón donde tenía clases a las 7:00 AM. Profesor: Entre de una vez señorita y no interrumpa más la clase. Serena: Lo siento.  
  
Serena entra al salón y se sienta en la silla. Serena esta pensando en el muchacho que conoció esta mañana, el cual le parece muy conocido, pero no sabe de donde lo conoce. Después de cuatro horas de clases, Serena sale del salón, y empieza a buscar a sus amigas, las cuales las encuentra en las mesas de la cafetería. Serena: Hola chicas. Ami: Hola Serena como te fue hoy?. Serena: Pues más o menos. Lita: Y se puede saber por que?. Serena: Lo que pasó es que llegue tarde otra vez y el profesor me regañó y además no entendí nada de lo que explico, hablaba de un tal Freud, quien sabe quien es ese tipo. Rei: Pero Serena no seas ignorante, Freud es un filosofo muy importante. Serena: pues no le entendí nada de lo que dijo y además estaba pensando en un chico que conocí esta mañana, pero tengo la sensación que ya lo conozco. Mina: Y quien es?. Serena: Solo sé que se llama Kojirou, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada más por que iba tarde para la clase de 7 de la mañana. Lita: Ay Serena, por que serás tan despistada. Serena: Lo siento, ay tengo mucha hambre, hoy se me olvido traer mi almuerzo, voy a comprar algo en la cafetería. Mina: Yo te acompaño Serena. Serena: Gracias Mina, vamos por que tengo mucha hambre. Serena y Mina se van a la cafetería para compra algo de comer para Serena, cuando ella se detiene en seco y ve a Kojirou quien también se detiene y ve a Serena. Serena: Hola Kojirou, té presento a Mina, Mina él es Kojirou. Kojirou: Mucho gusto. Mina: Mucho gusto Kojirou: Serena que haces aquí?. Serena: Es que aquí estudio y tu?. Kojirou: Yo también estudio aquí, y llegaste tarde a clase?. Serena: Si, es que me quede dormida. Mina: Eso es muy normal en Serena. Serena: ¡Mina!, A ti también té pasa lo mismo, así que no hables mucho. Mina: Jajajaja, lo siento Serena. Serena: Por que no te sientas con nosotras en la mesa de allá. Serena le muestra la mesa en donde están las demás chicas. Kojirou: Bueno vamos. Serena: Pero espérame, primero tengo que comprar algo de almuerzo. Serena se compra varios dulces, tortas, un emparedado y una malteada. Mina y Kojirou ven el almuerzo de Serena. Mina: Eso le llamas almuerzo?. Serena: Sí, por que?. Kojirou: Por que creo que no es muy saludable. Serena: No importa. Serena se va con Mina y Kojirou hacia la mesa en donde están las demás chicas y en ese momento llegan Haruka, Michiru, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Seiya: Hola bombón y es quien él?. Serena: Hola Seiya, él es Kojirou. Seiya: Yo me llamo Seiya, él es Taiki. Kojirou: Mucho gusto. Yaten: Yo soy Yaten. Haruka: Yo me lamo Haruka y ella ea Michiru. Kojirou: Mucho gusto, bueno vamos Serena y me presentas a las demás chicas. Serena: Vamos. Serena llega a la mesa donde están las demás y ellas se quedan viendo al chico que está con Serena, el cual es muy guapo y los ojos de Rei y Lita se vuelven en forma de corazón. Serena: Chicas, él es Kojirou, Kojirou ella es Ami la del libro de anatomía, ella es Rei y ella es Lita. Ami-Rei y Lita: Mucho gusto. Kojirou: Mucho gusto. Bueno Serena nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a clase. Hasta luego. Chicas: hasta pronto. Michiru: Y donde lo conociste Serena?. Serena: este, lo conocí cuando salía de mi casa. Rei: Claro, salió corriendo y se estrello con él. Mina: Ojalá a mí me pasara lo mismo, para encontrarme con un chico guapo como él, pero no le pregunte si ya tiene novia. Ami: Mina como se te ocurre eso?. Todas se ríen de Mina y se quedan hablando unas horas y luego se van cada una a sus casas.  
  
Kojirou presiente que ya conocía a Serena, pero no se acuerda de donde y él por que, si es la primera vez que la ve. Kojirou se duerme y empieza a escuchar una voz. Sueño: Voz de Mujer: Kojirou Tienes que encontrar a tu hermana, y también debes buscar a los demás guerreros para que te ayuden con la batalla que se aproxima. Kojirou: Y como los voy a buscar?. Voz de Mujer: cada vez que haya una batalla vas a sentir una sensación de haber encontrado a un guerrero, y ese guerrero también lo va a sentir. Kojirou: Y como sé quien es mi hermana? Voz de Mujer: Cuando estés en la batalla, lo sabrás. Kojirou: Y como ve voy a comunicar contigo, para cuando te quiera decir alguna cosa. Voz de Mujer: Cuando despiertes, en la mesa vas a encontrar un objeto en forma de luna. Kojirou se despierta y cree que lo que soñó solo fue un sueño, sin embargo el se levanta de la cama y va a la mesa de noche y encuentra un broche en forma de luna. Kojirou: Entonces no era un sueño.  
  
Al día Kojirou sale de su casa para ir a la universidad y sigue pensando en Serena, esa voz que escuchó en el sueño le había dicho que debía buscar a su hermana, pero el no tenía hermanas y tampoco sabia de lo que estaba hablando de esos guerreros, así que se fue y dejó de pensar en eso.  
  
Serena sale corriendo de su casa para ir a la universidad por que va llegar tarde de nuevo, cuando ve a Mina corriendo por la misma razón. Serena: Hola Mina también te quedaste dormida?. Mina: Si, pero no me estrellado con ningún chico guapo. Serena: ay Mina, si que eres graciosa, mejor sigamos corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases. Mina: Sí. Ambas salen corriendo como locas y llegan a tiempo para entrar a la primera clase.  
  
Más tarde todas las chicas se encuentran a la salida de la universidad. Rei. Parece que al fin llegaste a tiempo Serena. Serena: Pero casi no llego, e igual le paso hoy a Mina. Mina: Si es que me quede dormida pensando en ese chico tan guapo que conocimos ayer. Todas: Mina nunca cambias. Serena: Nos vemos chicas. Lita: Y a donde vas a ir?. Serena: Voy a ir al parque, ahí me voy a ver con Darién. Ami: Bueno, espero que te diviertas, yo me tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Mina: Pero Ami, si tan solo llevamos una semana de clases y ya vas a la biblioteca?. Ami: Mina tu también debería ir, me imagino que ya te han dejado tarea. Mina pone una cara de aburrimiento de solo pensar que tiene que hacer la tarea. Rei: Pues ya que todas tenemos que hacer la tarea, por que no nos reunimos mañana en la biblioteca y hacemos la tarea?. Lita: Me parece muy buena idea. Serena: Pero tiene que ser en la biblioteca?. Rei: Y donde piensas hacer la tarea?. Serena: Pues, este, yo estaba pensando que podríamos estudiar en la heladería. Rei: Y como se te ocurre que ahí vamos a estudiar?. Ami: Yo creo que es mejor hacer la tarea en la biblioteca, así no nos toca traer libros a la cafetería. Serena: bueno, esta bien, nos vemos mañana y a que hora?. Rei: A las 8:00 de la mañana. Serena: Que!!!, Debes estar loca, yo todavía estoy durmiendo, no te das cuenta que esta semana me toco levantarme muy temprano. Lita: Bueno entonces a las 9: 00 de la mañana. Chicas: Esta bien, ahí nos vemos. Serena: Bueno, ni modo, nos vemos mañana, chao. Serena se va al parque y ahí se encuentra con Kojirou, quien estaba sentado en una banca. Serena: Hola Kojirou. Kojirou: Hola Serena como estas?. Serena: Bien gracias y que haces por aquí?. Kojirou: Nada en especial, solo estoy viendo el paisaje. Y tu que haces aquí?. Serena: Yo me voy a ver con mi novio. Kojirou: Bueno, entonces que te vaya muy bien, nos vemos el lunes en la universidad, hasta pronto Serena. Serena: Chao Kojirou. Kojirou se aleja y del parque, pero el otra vez él siente que ya conocía a Serena.  
  
Serena esta esperando a Darién en una de las bancas del parque y ella también siente que ya conocía a Kojirou. Serena: Por que me siento tan rara al estar cerca de él, pareciera que lo había conocido en otro lugar, pero en donde?. Bueno no importa, será mejor a esperar a Darién.  
  
Kazuyuki llega al parque N º 10 y manda a llamar a varios monstruos. Kazuyuki: vengas mis monstruos, ataquen a las personas que estén en este parque y busquen el cristal. Monstruos: ¡Sí señora!.  
  
Los monstruos empieza atacar a las personas que estaban en le parque y Serena se da cuenta y se va a un lugar seguro para transformarse. Serena: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, Transformación!.  
  
Kazuyuki: Vamos mis monstruos, busquen el cristal. U.S.M: Hey tu, no te permitiré que estés atacando a las personas que vienen al parque a descansar, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna. Kazuyuki: al fin apareciste sailor moon, ¡monstruos atáquenla!. Los monstruos se lanzan pelear con sailor moon al tiempo, ella trata de esquivarlos, pero no puede y uno de los monstruos la ataca y ella cae al suelo. Kazuyuki iba a tratar de apoderarse de sailor moon cuando se escucha varias voces y Kazuyuki a las demás sailor scouts.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. Kazuyuki manda a llamar a más monstruos para que peleen con las demás sailors, mientras sailor moon trata de acabar con los demás, cuando, Kazuyuki ataca sorpresivamente a sailor moon. Kazuyuki: ¡Rayos láser de energía maligna!. U.S.M: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Todas: ¡Sailor moon!. Las demás chicas no pueden ayudar a sailor moon, ya que ellas están del otro lado del parque peleando con los monstruos. Kazuyuki: es mi oportunidad, debo atraparla. Sailor moon estaba inconsciente y Kazuyuki se acercaba a sailor moon para llevársela cuando alguien la detiene. Hombre: Alto ahí, no te permitiré que ataques a sailor moon. Kazuyuki: y tu quien eres?. Hombre: ¡Yo soy el guerrero que protege la Luna, yo soy Warrior Moon!. Sailor scouts: Warrior Moon?. Warrior Moon: ¡ Espada Lunar, ataca! El ataque deja a los monstruos débiles y sailor moon que ya se estaba levantando cuando ve a Warrior moon y ella siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, y Warrior moon también lo siente, y ambos ven varias imágenes del reino lunar, pero estas imágenes son muy rápidas, lo cual se le intensifica el dolor de cabeza a los dos. Sailor moon y Warrior moon estaban que se desmayaban por el dolor de cabeza, pero este dolor desapareció en ambos guerreros. E.S.V: Sailor moon y warrior moon se encuentran bien?. U.S.M: Yo ya me encuentro bien. W.M: Yo estoy bien. E.S.J: Hazlo ahora sailor moon. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder del cristal del universo, ataca!. El ataque no logra acabar con los monstruos, esta vez el enemigo es mucho más fuerte. U.S.M: Que pasó?, Por que no funcionó?. Warrior Moon escucha de nuevo es voz, que le dice que es hora que le dé el nuevo poder a sailor moon. Warrior Moon: sailor moon ten este nuevo poder que te ayudará a terminar con los malos. U.S.M: Que!!, Un nuevo poder, otra vez?. Warrior moon le da el nuevo poder a sailor moon y ella siente que este nuevo poder está dentro de ella, y ella sabe que es lo que tiene que decir. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. Esta vez el nuevo poder de sailor moon termina con el enemigo y Kazuyuki se desaparece. U.S.M: Tú eres warrior moon?, Y quien eres?. W.M: Los siento sailor moon, pero no puedo darles más respuestas, nos vemos en la próxima batalla. Warrior moon se va, dejando a las chicas calladas por la sorpresa. E.S.Mercury: Creo que debemos hablar con Luna y Artemis. E.S.J: Si pero primero debemos volver a la normalidad. Las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y Serena está algo preocupada por Darién, ya que no vino a la cita con ella. Serena: Dónde estará Darién?. Darién: Serena discúlpame por llegar tarde, vi que tuvieron una pelea, y también vi a un nuevo guerrero, quien era? . Serena: Lo único que sabemos es que se llama warrior moon. Darién: Warrior moon?.  
  
Las chicas y Darién se van al templo para hablar con Luna y Artemis. Mas tarde en el Templo Hikawa se encontraban todas las chicas hablando con Luna y Artemis. Serena: Quién es Warrior moon y por que tiene el mismo nombre que yo?. Luna: Parece que ellos también despertaron. Ami: De que hablas Luna?. Artemis: Es que también existen los warriors, cada uno de los warriors pertenece a cada planeta e igual que ustedes, chicas. Mina: Así que hay un warrior venus. Luna: Si, y ellos también protegían a la princesa de la luna. Haruka: Y por nunca no lo habían dicho?. Artemis: No creímos que fuera necesario. Rei: Y quien lo esta despertando?. Luna: Eso es no lo sé. Lita: Si ellos existen, ellos quienes eran en el reino del milenio de plata?. Luna: ustedes eran las princesas de cada planeta y ellos eran los príncipes. Ami: Pero en la luna solo existía la princesa, no me acuerdo que existiera un príncipe de la luna. Luna: Warrior moon es el hermano de sailor moon. Serena: Que!, Tengo otro hermano además de Sammy?. Rei: Y será que los otros warriors están ya despiertos?. Artemis: Eso no lo sabemos.  
  
Mientras en otra dimensión se encontraba Kazuyuki.  
  
Kazuyuki: Rayos volví a fallar y para colmo apareció ese nuevo guerrero, ese warrior moon, ahora va a ser mas difícil atacar a sailor moon, tengo que ver como lo voy a lograr en mi próxima batalla.  
  
En la casa de Kojirou. Kojirou estaba durmiendo cuando empieza a soñar, y en el sueño escucha la misma voz que escucho anoche y hoy en la batalla. Voz de mujer: Kojirou parece que ya encontraste a tu hermana, ahora debes buscar a tus compañeros. Kojirou: Pero no es mejor que estés de otra forma que no sea solo el broche?. Voz de mujer: el broche lo vas a usar para transfórmate y cuando despiertes me vas encontrar con la forma de un animal. Kojirou: Bueno. Kojirou se despierta al día siguiente y ve al lado de su cama una gata de color café con una luna en la frente. Kojirou: Hola y como te voy a llamar?. Gata: Me puedes llamar Kity. Kojirou: Kity, me parece bien. Kity: Bueno pensemos como vamos a buscar a los demás guerreros. Kojirou se queda con Kity en la casa buscando la forma de encontrar a los demás guerreros. Continuara... 


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12 El Cumpleaños de Ami.  
  
Kojirou estaba con Kity, la gata buscando a los otros guerreros. Kity: No sentiste nada durante la batalla?. Kojirou: Sí, pude sentir a dos guerreros, pero ahora como los vamos a encontrar?. Kity: Sencillo, luego de la batalla, aun perdura la sensación tanto para ti como a los guerreros, así que ellos deben estar cerca. Kojirou: Bueno, entonces empecemos nuestra búsqueda. Después de caminar durante dos horas, Kojirou y Kity van al lugar de la batalla y ven a dos jóvenes, y ellos sienten una energía muy fuerte proveniente de los dos jóvenes. Los dos jóvenes ven fijamente a Kojirou y a Kity. Kity se da cuenta que ellos son los dos guerreros que estaban buscando. Kity: Kojirou, ellos dos son los guerreros de mercurio y jupiter. Kojirou: Y como le e lo voy a decir?. Kity: Tu encontraras la forma, toma entrégale estos broches a cada uno de ellos. Kojirou recibe dos broces de transformación uno con el signo de mercurio y el otro con el de jupiter. Kojirou se dirige a donde están los dos jóvenes. Kojirou: Hola mi nombre es Kojirou y creo que nos conocemos desde antes, puedo sentirlo. Muchacho 1: Hola mi nombre es Satoshi y también puedo sentir que te conozco. Muchacho 2: Y yo me llamo Hiroyiki. Kojirou: Bueno necesito que todos vayamos a esa tienda abandonada para decirles unas cosas. Los tres chicos y Kity se van a la tienda y Kojirou le entrega a cada muchacho el broche de transformación. Kojirou: Toma este broche Satoshi, este broche es para que te transformes en el guerrero de mercurio y tu Hiroyiki este es tu broche para que te transformes en el guerrero de jupiter. Los dos chicos se quedan viendo los broches. Satoshi: Yo creo que esto es una broma, yo guerrero de mercurio. Hiroyiki: Y yo soy el guerrero jupiter, no lo puedo creer. Kity: Solo digan ¡Por el poder supremo de mercurio, transformación! Y también para jupiter. Satoshi: Que!!, Una gata que habla. Hiroyiki: Yo creo que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto. Kity: Bueno, si no me creen, por que no lo intentan?. Satoshi: Bueno que perdemos. Hiroyiki: Bueno hagámoslo. Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de mercurio, transformación!. Hiroyiki: ¡Por el poder supremo de jupiter, transformación!.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se transforman en warrior mercury y warrior jupiter. Ambos quedan impresionados. W.Mercury: No lo puedo creer. W.J: Yo lo veo y no lo creo y tu que guerrero eres?. Kojirou saca su saca su broche en forma de luna. Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna, transformación!. Kojirou se transforma en warrior moon. W.J: Guao, ¡esto es increíble!. W.Mercury: De verdad somos guerreros, será que tenemos que ver con las famosas sailors scouts?. W.Moon: ellas son nuestras amigas y debemos ayudarles. W.J: Y conoces la verdadera identidad de las sailors?. W.Moon: No, no lo sé, con el tiempo lo sabremos, ahora lo importante es buscar a los otros guerreros. W.J: Hay más de nosotros?. Kity: sí, todavía faltan warrior mars, venus, uranus, neptune, plut y saturn. W.Moon: Es hora que volvamos a la normalidad. Los vuelven a la normalidad y se van los tres y la gata para el apartamento de Kojirou.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra dimensión se encontraba Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki: Rayos sino hago algo pronto el jefe me va a liquidar. Tengo que encontrar el cristal y tratar de atrapar a sailor moon. Ahora debo tener más cuidado, ya que apareció ese nuevo guerrero y le dio más poder a sailor moon. Kazuyuki saca una tarjeta de su próxima víctima, y en esa tarjeta aparece la imagen de Ami. Kazuyuki: Esta niña es la más inteligente de todo Tokio, tengo que atraparlas y ver si ella es la dueña del cristal.  
  
En esa misma dimensión pero en otra habitación se encontraba Nemain con un hombre. Nemain: Esta es la ultima oportunidad de Kazuyuki, si ella falla hoy, tu te encargaras de eliminar a esas sailor scouts, de traerme el cristal del universo y también de atrapar a sailor moon. Onasaka: Señor le prometo que yo no fallaré. Nemain: No hables tanto y vete preparándote. Onasaka: Sí. Onasaka se va del cuarto y solo queda Nemain.  
  
En la casa de Serena.  
  
Rini: Serena, el viernes es el cumpleaños de Ami, no es así?. Serena: Sí, es cierto. Luna: Y por que no le hacen una fiesta sorpresa?. Rini: Esa si que es una buena idea. Serena: Bueno, entonces debemos llamar a las demás chicas para planea todo. Rini: Yo puedo llamar a Hotaru y que ella le avise a Michiru, Setsuna y a Haruka. Serena: Y yo llamo a Rei, y que ella le avise a Lita, a Mina y también llamo a Seiya, Taiki, y a Yaten, pero donde nos vamos a reunir?. Rini: Que te parece en el templo a las dos de la tarde, a esa hora Ami está en clases. Serena; Me parece genial, ¡hagámoslo!.  
  
Serena se acerca al teléfono y llama a Rei. Rei: Aló?. Serena: Hola Rei, podemos hablar en el templo mañana a las dos de la tarde?. Rei: Sí, pero para que?. Serena: Ya lo sabrás mañana y por favor avísale a Lita y a Mina, pero no le digas nada a Ami, luego te explico. Rei: Listo yo le aviso a las chicas, chao Serena. Serena: Chao. Serena cuelga el teléfono y llama a Seiya. Serena: Aló. Seiya: Hola bombón. Serena: Hola Seiya, necesito que nos veamos mañana en templo a las dos de la tarde y dile que vengan Taiki y Yaten, pero por ningún motivo le vayan a decir a Ami, nos vemos entonces mañana, chao. Seiya: Ok bombón, chao.  
  
Serena cuelga de nuevo el teléfono y se lo da a Rini para que llame a Hotaru y a las demás chicas.  
  
Rini: Aló?. Hotaru: Hola Rini, como estas?. Rini: Bien gracias, te llamaba para que nos reuniéramos mañana en el templo a las dos de la tarde y por favor dile a las chicas para que también vengan y si te ves con Ami no le vayas a decir nada. Hotaru: Pero por que no le puedo decir nada?. Rini: Es que le vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños y es una sorpresa. Hotaru: Que buena idea, entonces nos vemos mañana.  
  
Rini cuelga el teléfono y se va a donde está Serena y Luna. Serena: ya llamaste a las chicas?. Rini: Sí y tu?. Serena: Sí. Luna: Y no le piensas decir a Darién?. Serena: Ay, se me olvidaba, ya lo llamo. Serena marca a la casa de Darién. Darién: Aló?. Serena: Hola Darién. Darién: Hola Serena. Serena: Darién te llamaba para decirte que si puedes venir mañana al templo a las 2 de la tarde?. Darién: Si. Serena: Bueno entonces nos vemos y no le digas nada a Ami, Ok?. Darién: Listo.  
  
Al día siguiente se reúnen todas las chicas y chicos en el templo, exceptuando Ami. Seiya: Y para que nos querías reunir?. Serena: Es que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Ami y queremos celebrarle su cumpleaños. Mina: Que bien, vamos hacer una fiesta. Lita: Y yo puedo hacer el pastel. Rei: Y de quien fue la idea?. Serena: De Luna. Rei: Yo si decía que no podía ser de la tonta de Serena. Serena: Rei que no me digas así, yo no soy tonta. Rei: Pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Serena: Eso no es cierto, y la tonta serás tu. Yaten: Siempre son así?. Mina: Sí, pero esta vez no ha sido tan grave, a habido peores. Taiki: Quieres decir que sus peleas son peores, que esto no es nada?. Michiru: Así son ellas, pero son las mejores amigas que yo he visto. Luna: Serena y Rei ya dejen de discutir y más bien veamos como vamos a hacer la fiesta. Mina: Lo primero que debemos hacer es que alguien acompañe a Ami. Rini: Yo puedo acompañarla. Serena: Mina y yo podemos decorar, este y se puede saber donde vamos hacer la fiesta y a que hora?. Rei: Que te perece en tu casa a las 5 de la tarde. Serena: Entonces Mina y yo decoraremos mi casa. Seiya: Nosotros podemos animar la fiesta. Yaten: Si podemos cantar varias canciones. Taiki:: Y si Michiru quiere puede acompañarnos con el violín. Michiru: Entonces ustedes cantan y yo toco el violín. Setsuna: Hotaru y yo podemos comprar los pasabocas. Rei: Si quieres Haruka me puedes acompañar a escoger los adornos, por que no quisiera que Serena decora la casa a su gusto. Serena: Rei que quieres decir?. Rei: Lo que quiero decir es que no decores la casa con tus gustos infantiles. Serena: Eso no es cierto, yo no voy a decorar la casa con esos gustos. Rei: Sobre todo. Darién: Bueno chicas no empiecen de nuevo. Serena: Y podemos invitar a Kojirou?. Mina: Sí, invitemos a ese chica tan guapo y quizás tenga amigos guapos. Artemis: Ay, Mina ya estas bastante grande para que te comportes así. Mina se ríe y se coloca la mano en la cabeza. Mina: Esta bien, lo siento Artemis. Serena: Bueno mañana voy a la universidad y si lo veo le aviso. Lita: Bueno entonces quedamos así, yo voy de una vez y compro los ingredientes para el pastel. Todos se van del templo para ir cada uno a realizar las diferentes cosas que se propusieron.  
  
Serena llega a la universidad para buscar a Kojirou y en ese mismo momento llega Kojirou con dos amigos muy, pero muy guapos y Serena se le ponen los ojos en forma de corazón. Serena: Guao, que chicos más guapos, será mejor decirle a Kojirou que vaya con ellos a la fiesta. Serena: Kojirou. Kojirou se voltea y los dos chicos también se voltean y se quedan viendo a Serena. Kojirou: Hola Serena, como estás?. Serena: Bien gracias, oye me preguntaba si querías ir a la fiesta sorpresa de Ami para su cumpleaños, es el viernes, quieres ir?. Kojirou: Si claro y puedo llevar a mis amigos. Serena: Hola mi nombre es Serena, mucho gusto. Satoshi: Hola mi nombre es Satoshi, mucho gusto. Hiroyiki: Y él es Hiroyiki. Serena: Mucho gusto, entonces los espero el viernes a la 5 de la tarde en mi casa, Kojirou toma aquí esta mi dirección. Kojirou toma un papel con la dirección de la casa de Serena. Kojirou: Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá. Serena: Hasta luego.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar, en las ruinas de un parque de diversiones, en la casa embrujada se encontraba Kazuyuki ideando la forma de atrapar a Ami. Kazuyuki: Esa niña que es la más inteligente de todo Tokio debe ser la dueña del cristal. Voy a buscarla y le quitaré su cristal. Kazuyuki se desaparece.  
  
Al fin llegó el viernes que todos esperaban con ansias, y en la casa de Serena era todo un desastre, con Mina y serena decorando la casa, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Michiru estaban practicando las canciones que van a tocar esta noche, Lita estaba terminando de hacer el pastel. Rini: Bueno chicas me voy con Ami y la traigo a las 5: 15 de la tarde. Serena: bueno, ve de una vez, nos vemos más tarde. Rini se va a la casa de Ami, ella ya había salido de clases y Rini la había llamado para preguntarle un cosa. Rini toca el timbre de la casa de Ami y le abre la mamá de Ami. Rini: Buenas tardes Sra. Mizuno, está Ami?. Sra. Mizuno: Si, pasa ya te la llamo. Rini: Gracias. Rini entra a la casa y se sienta en la sala mientras baja Ami. Ami: Hola Rini, como estas? Rini: Hola Ami. Ami: Rini y que lo que querías preguntarme?. Rini: Es que quiero que me acompañes a centro comercial para compra un regalo de una amiga mía que cumple años la otra semana y me invito a su fiesta. Ami: Y por que no le dijiste a Serena?. Rini: Es que ella le compraría un muñeco y yo estaba pensando en un buen libro y yo sé que tu tienes buenos gustos. Ami: Bueno entonces vamos.  
  
Ami y Rini salen de la casa y se van al centro comercial a comprar el regalo, pero lo que Ami no sabe es que ese regalo es para ella, y no para la amiga de Rini.  
  
En la librería estaban las dos escogiendo el libro. Ami: Mira Rini este libro puede que le guste, a mí me gusta mucho. Rini: Será que le va a gustar?. Ami: Pues si yo tuviera plata en este momento ya lo habría comprado. Rini: Bueno entonces me lo llevo. Rini paga el libro y lo manda a colocar el papel de regalo. Señor: Aquí tienes. Rini: Gracias. Rini y Ami se van de la tienda, y Rini invita a Ami a comer un helado. Rini: Gracias Ami, por ayudarme con el regalo, me acompañas a la casa, por favor. Ami: Bueno vamos, pero luego tengo que irme. Rini: Sí. Las dos chicas se van a la casa de Serena.  
  
En la casa de Serena, las chicas se encontraban terminando de arreglar las cosas. Serena: Bueno ya casi son las 5:15, ya tenemos todo listo y ya estamos todos en la casa, no falta nadie. Lita: Solo falta que lleguen Rini y Ami.  
  
Al los cinco minutos se escucha las voces de Rini y Ami. Rei: Ahí vienen, preparémonos. Todos: Sí. Las chicas se colocan en su lugares listos para recibir a Ami. Rini: Ven entremos Ami. Ami: Lo siento Rini, pero tengo que ir a estudiar. Rini: Por favor, quiero que me ayudes con mi tarea de matemática. Ami: Bueno, te ayudo y luego me voy. Rini: Listo. Las dos chicas entran y Ami entra de primero. Todos: ¡Sorpresa, Feliz cumpleaños!. Ami: Gracias amigas, creí que no se habían acordado de mi cumpleaños. Serena: Como crees eso Ami, nosotros nunca olvidaremos las cosas o fechas importante de todas nosotras. Ami estaba llorando de la felicidad, cuando suena el timbre y Serena va abrir la puerta, cuando derrepente aparece Kazuyuki y tira al suelo a Serena y ataca a Ami. Kazuyuki: ¡Conque tú eres Ami, La niña más inteligente, entrégame tu cristal!. Kazuyuki lanza un rayo a Ami y de ella sale un cristal en forma de flor de color azul. Ami grita del dolor y se desmaya, mientras que las chicas se fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa y se transforman.  
  
Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada! . Rini: ¡Poder cósmico Lunar!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. Todas: ¡Transformación!.  
  
Kazuyuki: Rayos este tampoco es el cristal, tendré que eliminar a esta chica. U.S.M: Alto ahí no te perdonare que hayas interrumpido la fiesta de cumpleaños de esta niña, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna. Kazuyuki: Bueno será eliminar también a esas sailor estorbos, ven a mí mi monstruo. Monstruo: Aquí estoy señor. Kazuyuki: Elimina a estos estorbos. Monstruo: Sí. Kazuyuki lanza varios golpes a Ami, pero Serena la protege, y ella recoge su cristal y se lo coloca de nuevo. Serena: Ami, por favor despierta. Ami: Sailor moon. U.S.M: Gracias a Dios que estas bien, ahora quédate aquí mientras que terminamos con el enemigo. Ami: Pero.. U.S.M: Nada de peros. Trata de quedarte lejos de la pelea. Ami: Bueno y muchas gracias sailor moon. S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca!  
  
S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. El golpe de todas las sailors scouts deja en el piso al monstruo, pero a Kazuyuki, no le pasa nada. Kazuyuki: ¡Rayos de energía maligna!. El ataque de Kazuyuki deja a las sailor scouts en el suelo y en ese momento aparecen Warrior moon con otros guerreros. W.Moon: Alto ahí, no te permito que ataques a las sailor scouts y a esta niña, yo soy warrior moon. W.J: Yo soy warrior jupiter. W.Mercury: Y yo soy warrior mercury. Kazuyuki: Rayos llegaron más estorbos, tomen esto, ¡Mueran!, ¡Rayos de energía maligna!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. Los golpes se unen y eliminan el golpe de Kazuyuki y ella cae al piso muy débil. T.M: ¡Hazlo ahora sailor moon!. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. Kazuyuki recibe el ataque de sailor moon y la deja en el suelo con heridas de gravedad. En ese mismo momento aparece Onasaka y elimina a Kazuyuki. Kazuyuki: Ayyyyyyyyyy. Kazuyuki muere y Onasaka mira al grupo de guerreros. U.S.M: Y tu quien eres?. Onasaka: Yo soy su nuevo contrincante, así que prepárense para el próximo ataque, hasta luego sailor scout y warriors. E.S.U: Y ustedes quienes son?. W.Moon: Ellos son warrior mercury, warrior jupiter, hasta la próxima, chao hermanita. U.S.M: Hasta luego warriors.  
  
Luego las chicas vuelven a la normalidad y Serena va a donde estaba Ami. Serena: Ami como te encuentras?. Ami: Muy bien, gracias a ti. Lita: Bueno sigamos con la fiesta. Serena: Pero no han llegado. Mina: quien no ha llegado, si ya estamos todos. Serena: No falta Kojirou. En ese instante suena el timbre y Serena abre la puerta y llegan Kojirou, Satoshi y Hiroyiki. Serena: Hola chicos, pasen por favor, chicas ya conocen a Kojirou y ellos son Satoshi y Hiroyiki. Chicas: Mucho gusto. Rei, Mina, Lita, Hotaru, y Rini ponen los ojos en forma de corazón y pareciera que los ojos en forma de corazón estuvieran palpitando. Darién, Seiya, Yaten, y Taiki tienen sus caras de celosos. Chicos: Mucho gusto. Michiru. Haruka y Setsuna: Mucho gusto. Las chicas y los chicos pasan de maravilla la fiesta de Ami en especial Ami y Rini le entrega el regalo que había comprado hace rato. Rini: Ami esto es para ti espero que te guste, es de parte de todos nosotros. Ami: Muchas gracias, pero este es le regalo que compramos en la tarde. Rini: Sí, queríamos que tu misma lo escogieras. Ami: Muchas gracias chicas y chicos. Ami estaba llorando de la alegría de estar con sus mejores amigas en su día más importante.  
  
Continuara... 


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: Concurso de Canto.  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Ami había sido atacada por el enemigo. Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita y Serena estaban en el templo comiendo una torta que Lita había hecho. Serena: Te quedó muy rica la torta. Lita: Gracias, Serena. Mina: Rei me presta la revista que tienes al lado. Rei: Aquí tienes Mina. Serena: Yo quiero ver, me dejas?. Mina: Espera un momento que yo la estoy viendo primero. Serena: Bueno. Mina estaba viendo la revista cuando ve algo que la hace gritar. Mina: AYYYYYYY, esto es muy bueno. Serena: Por que gritaste así Mina, no estamos sordas y que esta muy bueno, un pastel?. Rei: Serena deja de decir tonterías. Lita: Que fue lo que viste?. Mina: Aquí sale que cerca al parque Nº 10, en el teatro va haber un concurso para canto. Lita: Que bueno y vas a concursar?. Mina: Claro y sé que voy a ganar por que yo sé que soy toda una artista. Rei: Pues a mí también me gustaría concursar. Serena: Y por que no se inscriben?. Ami: Si vamos de una vez y las acompañamos a que se inscriban. Mina: Si vamos.  
  
Las chicas salen corriendo de la casa para ir al teatro a inscribirse, cuando llegan al teatro ven una fila grande para las inscripciones. Mina: No puede ser que haya una fila tan grande, nunca vamos a lograr inscribirnos, buabuabua. Serena: Esos que están ahí no son Seiya y los demás?. Lita: es cierto, son ellos. Mina: Y por que no, nos acercamos y luego nos quedamos ahí?. Ami: Pero eso sería colarnos, eso no sería muy justo para los demás. Rei: No importa vamos con ellos.  
  
Las chicas van a donde están los chicos. Serena: Hola Seiya. Seiya: Hola bombón. Taiki: Hola chicas. Yaten: Y que hacen aquí?. Mina: ES que queremos inscribirnos para el concurso. Yaten: Y por que no hacen la fila como todos los demás?. Lita: Llegamos al final de la fila, pero al paso que vamos no van alcanzar a inscribirse. Serena: Y luego los vi y pensamos que tal vez ustedes nos podrían ayudar. Seiya: Y como les gustaría que les ayudara bombón?. Serena: Pues sería muy practico que pudiéramos inscribir a Mina y a Rei en el concurso al tiempo que ustedes se inscriben. Taiki: Así que se quieren colar?. Las chicas se les pone la cara roja de la vergüenza. Serena: No digas eso que nos da vergüenza. Los chicos se ríen de lo que dice Serena. Después de unas horas de hacer fila, Mina y Rei al fin se pudieron inscribir junto con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Ami: Y cuando es el concurso?. Taiki: Es en una semana. Yaten: Nos dan tiempo para practicar. Serena: Pues yo creo que a ustedes no les hace falta practicar. Lita: Por que no vamos a la cafetería. Serena: Sí vamos, que tengo hambre. Rei: pero Serena no debes comer tanto que te vas a engordar. Serena: Y tu que?. Rei: Yo que, yo no me engordo, yo soy flaca y tu quien sabe?. Serena: Que me quisiste decir?. Ami: Chicas, por favor no empiecen. Mina: Vamos. Seiya: Vamos Bombón, no pelees tanto con Rei. Serena: Pero si es ella la que empieza. Seiya: Bueno, vamos antes de que sea de noche.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar se encontraba Onasaka junto con Nemain. Nemain: Espero que tu no me falles. Onasaka: Le prometo que no le fallaré. Nemain: Más te vale.  
  
Onasaka se va para su guarida para pensar la forma de obtener el cristal y la forma de atrapar a sailor moon. Onasaka saca de una bolsa una tarjeta que le muestra a sus próximas víctimas y estas resultan ser Mina y Rei. Onasaka: Alguna de estas niñas debe ser la dueña del cristal. Onasaka ve por medio de un circulo que Rei y Mina se habían inscrito en el concurso. Onasaka: Cuando se presenten las voy atacar y quitarles sus cristales.  
  
Al día siguiente estaban las chicas con Seiya, Yaten, y Taiki ensayando para el concurso. Mina: tengo que calentar la voz, ahí voy, DO RE MI FA SOL LA SI DO. Serena: Ay, Mina creo que primero debes afinar tu voz. Rei: Yo lo hago mejor, DO RE MI FA SOL LA SI DO. Las chicas se tapan los oídos por los gritos de Rei. Lita: Yo creo que tu también debes afinar la voz primero. Las chicas se ríen de Mina y Rei. Seiya: Pues yo creo que todos nosotros debemos primero calentar la voz y luego afinarla. Seiya, Mina, Taiki, Yaten y Rei empiezan a cantar poco a poco hasta que ya la melodía suena mejor. Serena: Por que no lo vuelves a intentar Mina y Rei. Rei: Hagámoslo Mina. Mina: Sí. Rei y Mina: DO RE MI FA SOL LA SI DO. Esta vez si sonó mejor y las chicas ahora cantan la canción que van a usar en el concurso. Ami: Ahora si les salió mejor. Yaten: No lo puedo negar ambas tienen mucho talento. Rei: Muchas gracias. Mina: Al fin lo notaste después de tanto tiempo. Lita: Cómo así Mina?. Mina: Cuando estabamos peleando con sailor galaxia, una vez me presente a un concurso para ser una estrella, y casi no paso por Yate, ya que él era el jurado. Yaten: pero lo hiciste muy bien en aquella época Mina, de verdad. Mina: Gracias Yaten. Serena: Y puedo ir con Darién?. Lita: Claro que si, él es tu novio, en cambio nosotras iremos solas, ya que no tenemos novios. Mina, Rei, Lita hacen caras de desesperadas. Ami: Bueno ya conseguiremos uno, no o creen así chicas. Mina: Que!!!!!!!. Rei: Ami hablando de novio. Lita: No lo puedo creer. Ami: Y por que no lo pueden creer?, Acaso yo me tengo que quedar sola solo estudiando, pues yo no lo creo. Serena: Yo creo que Ami a cambiado. Seiya: Ya lo creo. Las chicas se ríen de pensar en Ami buscando novio. Yaten: Bueno chicas es mejor descansar y seguir mañana. Chicas: Sí. Serena: Bueno yo me voy a mi casa a descansar, tanto ensayo me dejo cansada. Rei: Pero de que, si tu no estas ensayando para el concurso. Serena: Pero de tanto escuchar me dejo cansada. Seiya: Ay, bombón tu que si eres graciosa.  
  
Todos se van a sus respectivas casa a descansar. Y las chicas siguen ensayando todos los días con los chicos, hasta que al fin llega el día del concurso.  
  
Mina: Estoy muy nerviosa. Lita: Cálmate Mina. No te pongas nerviosa. Mina: Es que ya lo estoy. Serena: Yo sé que las dos lo van hacer muy bien y puede que le ganen a los chicos. Rei: Será que le podemos ganar?. Ami: Pues si ponen todas las energías y con mucho entusiasmo, yo creo que lo van a lograr. Darién: Y no se vayan a poner nerviosas, ustedes dos tienen mucho talento. Mina y Rei: Gracias chicos.  
  
Mina y Rei se van a los camerinos para vestirse y los demás chicos se van a sentar en los asientos del teatro.  
  
En los camerinos. Seiya: Hola chicas, están listas?. Mina: Sí y ustedes?. Yaten: Nosotros también. Taiki: Bueno nos vemos en el auditorio. Rei: Les deseamos mucha suerte. Seiya: Lo mismo para ustedes.  
  
Las chicas y los chicos se van a los camerinos, ellas a la parte de las mujeres y los ellos por el lado de los hombres.  
  
En ese mismo lugar se encontraba Onasaka viendo todo el espectáculo y especialmente estaba pendiente de Mina y Rei.  
  
En las sillas del teatro estaban Serena, Ami, Lita y Darién pendientes de que empezara el concurso. Serena: Yo sé que ellas dos lo van a lograr. Ami: Si, yo también lo creo. Lita: Bueno ya va a empezar.  
  
En eso salen todos los concursantes y se colocan en fila y empiezan a cantar y en ese momento aparece Onasaka y empieza atacar a las personas y se acerca a Rei y Mina y les lanza a las dos unos rayos y de ambas salen unos cristales en forma de flor, el de Rei es de color rojo y el de Mina es color naranja, ambas gritan y se desmayan.  
  
Serena: Es mejor transformarnos. Ami, Lita: Sí. Las chicas se van a la parte de arriba del teatro y se transforman. Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada! . Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Todas: ¡Transformación!. Mientras que los chicos se van a la parte de los camerinos para transformarse.  
  
Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Todos: Transformación.  
  
Onasaka: Rayos ninguna de estas dos chicas tienen el cristal, será mejor que las elimine. Monstruo actor, termina con ellas. U.S.M: Alto ahí no te perdonare que hayas arruinado el concurso, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna. Onasaka: ya llegaron los estorbos, tomen prueben un poco de mi poder, ¡Fuego Maligno ataca!. El ataque quema a las sailor scout. U.S.M: Aayayayyyyyyyy, me estoy quemando, agua, necesito agua. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. Sailor Mercury lanza un poco de su ataque a Sailor Moon y el fuego desaparece. U.S.M: Gracias Mercury, pero ahora me dejaste emparamada. Las chicas por estar hablando Onasaka las atrapa con un campo de energía. E.S.J: Nos distrajimos, chicas, es mejor buscar la forma de salir. Sailor Moon trata de atravesar el campo y ella recibe una descarga eléctrica y es lanzada con las demás chicas. E.S.Mercury: Sailor moon, estas bien. U.S.M: Sí. E.S.J: Tiene que haber una forma de salir. Mientras Onasaka iba a eliminar a Mina y a Rei, llegan las sailor stars lights. Cruzamos por la oscuridad y por la atmósfera de este planeta, somos tres estrellas fugaces: Soy Sailor Star Fighter. Soy Sailor Star Maker. Soy Sailor Star Healer. Las sailor Star Light han llegado. Las sailor stars light atacan a Onasaka. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!.  
  
Mientras tanto las chicas que estaban atrapadas sentían que estaban perdiendo su energía. E.S.J: Algo raro esta pasando aquí. U.S.M: Yo me siento un poco débil. E.S.Mercury: Este campo de energía está absorbiendo nuestra energía, debemos hacer algo, pero que. En ese instante llegan warrior mercury, warrior jupiter y warrior moon. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. Ellos lanzan su ataque al campo de energía, pero a este no le pasa nada. S.S.F: Debemos unir nuestros poderes, pero no podemos dejar a ese malvado para que ataque a las chicas, que hacemos. Se escucha varias voces y resulta ser mas guerreros. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. Los tres ataques eliminan al monstruo y Onasaka decide irse, pero sin antes atacar a los guerreros. Onasaka: Rayos, más guerreros, tomen esto, ¡Fuego maligno!. Los guerreros logran esquivar el ataque y ellos lanzan sus ataques contra Onasaka y también lo hacen los stars light y el resto de los guerreros.  
  
W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. El ataque de los guerreros y las sailor stars light dejan a Onasaka tirado en el suelo con varias heridas y este decide irse antes de que terminen con él. Onasaka; Nos vemos en la próxima batalla, miren si pueden ayudar a sus amigas, parece que ya no les queda mucha energía, Jajajajajaja. Las sailors stars y los warrior miran a donde están sailor moon, mercury y jupiter. W.Moon: Unamos nuestros poderes. S.S.F: Sí hagámoslo. Los warrior y las stars se preparan para lanzar su ataque.  
  
W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!. El poder de todos logran destruir en campo de energía y sailor moon, mercury, y jupiter caen al piso desmayadas. Tuxedo Mask sale corriendo a donde esta sailor moon y los demás se acercan a jupiter y mercury. T.M: Sailor moon, te encuentras bien. U.S.M: Es... estoy bien, gracias a los warrior y a las stars y como se encuentran jupiter y mercury?. En ese momento ellas empiezan a reaccionar. S.S.M: Sailor mercury y jupiter, están bien?. E.S.Mercury y E.S.J: Estamos bien, gracias a ustedes. W.Moon: Warrior Mars, Venus y Saturn tenemos que hablar así que vámonos. W.Mars-W.V.-W.S: Si vamos. Los warriors se van y las sailor vuelven a la normalidad y las chicas salen corriendo a donde estaban Mina y Rei, ellas estaban bien. Serena: Cómo están chicas?. Rei: Bien, gracias chicas. Mina: Van a seguir con el concurso, vamos Rei, y chicos. Seiya: Si, vamos y veamos quien gana. Rei, Mina y los chicos van a continuar con el concurso. Primero cantan Mina y Rei y luego cantan Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.  
  
Media hora después llega el organizador del concurso con el resultado. Organizador: Parece que hubo un empate, los ganadores son el grupo del Joven Seiya y el otro grupo ganador fue el de la Srta. Mina. Chicas: Viva ganamos, lo logramos. Seiya: Felicitaciones chicas. Mina: Lo mismo para ustedes. Serena: Felicitaciones a los dos grupos, lo hicieron muy bien. Rei: Gracias Serena.  
  
En un callejón se encontraban los guerreros.  
  
W.Moon: Bueno guerreros es mejor que volvamos a la normalidad y así sabremos las identidades de cada uno. Warriors: Esta bien. Los warriors vuelven a la normalidad y cada uno conoce la identidad de cada uno. Kojirou: Mi nombre es Kojirou y soy W.Moon. Satoshi: Yo soy Satoshi y yo soy W.Mercury. HiroyoKi: Yo soy HiroyoKi y soy W.Jupiter. Kenji: Yo me llamo Kenji y soy W.Saturn. Narumi: Yo soy Narumi y soy W.Mars. Mitsuko: Y yo soy Mitsuko y soy W.Venus. Kojirou: Es mejor tener un sitio de reunión. Mitsuko: Puede ser en mi casa que es muy grande y no hay nadie en ella. Kojirou: Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde. Chicos: Bueno. Los chicos se van a sus respectivas casas.  
  
En otra dimensión estaba Onasaka. Onasaka: Rayos la primera vez que ataco y ya le falle al jefe, tengo que ingeniármelas para terminar con toda esa partida de sailors scout y warrior y tengo que atrapar a sailor moon. Mañana veré como voy hacer todo eso.  
  
Continuara... 


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14: Un Día en el parque de diversiones.  
  
Serena salía corriendo de su casa con una tajada de pan como desayuna hacia la universidad, por que se le hacía tarde. En la universidad. Rei: Parece que se le hizo de nuevo tarde a la tonta de Serena. Ami: Rei no le sigas diciendo tonta, ella ya es una estudiante de universidad. Mina: Miren chicas ahí viene. Lita: Mira como corre. Serena corría como loca y frena de golpe para no estrellarse con sus amigas. Serena: Hola chicas. Ami: Hola Serena. Rei: De nuevo te levantaste tarde?. Serena: Es que Luna no me despertó. Mina: Bueno lo mismo me hace Artemis conmigo. Lita: Y que te hace?. Mina: Pues no me levanta a tiempo y también llego tarde. Ami: Pero hoy te levantaste temprano. Mina: Si, pero no tenía clase de 7, sino de 9 de la mañana, hoy el tonto de Artemis se equivocó al despertarme temprano, no me dejo seguir durmiendo, buabuabuabua. Lita: ay, Mina parece que Serena y tú son muy parecidas. Rei: Si son iguales de incumplidas, gastan el dinero jugando, comiendo dulces y leyendo cómics. Ami: Bueno ya es hora de entrar a mi clase, nos vemos después en la cafetería de la universidad. Las chicas se dirigen cada una a sus salones para sus respectivas clases.  
  
Después de varias horas de tanto estudio salen las chicas y se van a la cafetería. Ami: Esta clase estuvo muy buena. Serena: Pues yo no entendí mucho lo que dijo el profesor. Mina: yo tampoco, parecía que hablara en otro idioma. Lita: Si que se parecen mucho ustedes dos.  
  
Mientras tanto Kojirou y los demás chicos iban a entrar a la cafetería. Serena: Miren chicas ahí está Kojirou y con sus amigos. Mina, Rei, Lita, y Serena se le pone los ojos en forma de corazón y los ojos les empieza a latir. Mina: Uy, que chicas más guapos. Lita: Es cierto. Rei: Y por que no los invitamos a nuestra mesa?. Mina: Esa es una buena idea, vamos Serena llama a Kojirou. Serena: Yo?. Rei: Sí tu. Serena: Bueno, ni modo, Kojirou. Kojirou voltea y ve a Serena con las demás chicas. Kojirou: Hola Serena. Serena: Hola Kojirou, te quieres sentar con nosotras? Y dile a tus amigos. Kojirou: Bueno, pero solo un rato. Serena: Bueno. Kojirou y los chicos se acercan a la mesa donde están Serena y las demás chicas. Kojirou: Hola chicas. Rei: Hola Kojirou. Lita: Hola Hiroyiki. Ami: Hola Satoshi. Mina: Y quienes son los demás chicos?.  
  
Kenji: Yo me llamo Kenji. Narumi: Yo soy Narumi. Mitsuko: Y yo soy Mitsuko. Chicas: Mucho gusto. Serena: Mi nombre es Serena. Ami: El mío es Ami. Lita: Yo soy Lita. Mina: yo me llamo Mina. Rei: Y yo soy Rei. Chicos: Mucho gusto.  
  
Serena: Por que no vamos el sábado al nuevo parque de diversiones chicas?. Mina: Me parece muy chévere. Lita: y por que no van n ustedes chicos?. Narumi: Si por que no, que dicen chicos. Kojirou: Si, vamos y nos relajamos un poco. Rei: Bueno entonces así quedamos, nos vemos en el parque n º 10 a las 2 de la tarde. Kojirou: Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado, para ahora tenemos que irnos, hasta el sábado, chao chicas. Chicas: Chao chicos.  
  
Las chicas siguen ahí un rato más y luego cada una se va a su casa.  
  
Onasaka estaba en un extraño cuarto de color negro con tonos de rojos y morado. Onasaka: Así que van a inaugurar un nuevo parque de diversiones, tal vez si ataca a varias personas al tiempo quizás lo encuentre. Eso haré.  
  
Serena estaba en su casa hablando con Luna y Rini. Serena: Rini el sábado vamos a ir con las chicas a l nuevo parque de diversiones, quieres ir?. Rini: No gracias Serena, pero voy a salir con mis amigas del colegio. Serena: No sabia que había vuelto al colegio. Rini: Pues que creías, que la futura princesa de Tokio de Cristal no iba a estudiar, no me puedo parecer mucho a ti. Luna: apenas ella llegó tu mamá la volvió a matricular en el colegio, se nota que te diste cuenta Serena. Serena: Lo siento Rini es que con los estudios en la universidad y el nuevo enemigo no me di cuenta que estabas estudiando. Rini: Siempre la misma Serena. Serena: Y con quien vas a salir?. Rini: Voy Momo y los otros chicos de mi clase. Serena: Espero que te diviertas mucho. Rini: Y vas a invitar a Darién?. Serena: Claro. Luna: Y quien más va ir al parque?. Serena: Vamos a ir Ami, Mina, Rei, Lita, y Kojirou y sus amigos. Rini: Y Seiya y los demás no van?. Serena: No, creo que no pueden ir. Luna: Si algo llega a pasar no se te olvide avisar. Serena: Tranquila Luna, no va a pasar nada. Luna: Eso espero.  
  
En la casa de Mitsuko estaban Kojirou y los demás chicos hablando sobre el enemigo, cuando aparece Kity, la gata de Kojirou. Kity: Así que estos son el resto de los guerreros?. Narumi: Una gata que habla?. Mitsuko: Cómo lo hace?. Kenji: Esto es una broma tuya Kojirou?. Kojirou: No es ninguna broma mía, ella es Kity, ella me esta ayudando a localizar al resto del grupo y a mi hermana. Narumi: Tu hermana y quien es?. Kojirou: Es que yo tengo una hermana, ella es la princesa de la Luna, ella es sailor moon. Kenji: Princesa de la Luna, sailor moon?, Y nosotros que somos?. Kity: Ustedes son los príncipes de los planetas. Satoshi: Yo soy el príncipe de Mercurio?. Kity: Si, cada uno de ustedes es el príncipe de cada planeta, es por eso que ustedes se transforman en warriors. Hiroyiki: Y las sailors scouts que son?. Kity: Ellas son las princesas. Narumi: Y ellas que tienen que ver con nosotras, somos sus hermanos?. Kity: No ustedes eran novios, ustedes estaban preparándose para casarse. Así que ellas estaban con la Reina y la princesa en la luna. Kojirou: Reino del Milenio de plata?. Kenji: Y por que nosotros no sabemos de eso?. Kity: Lo que pasa es que una vez, todos nosotros y las sailor scout vivieron en el reino de la luna, pero también estaba la Negafuerza, con la Reina Beryl, ella quería apoderarse del cristal de plata y eliminar a la reina Serenity y a la princesa y quedarse con el príncipe Endymion, pero las sailor scout trataron de salvar a la reina a la princesa y al príncipe, pero el enemigo acabó con las sailor scout, con la princesa, con el príncipe Endymion y la reina Serenity utilizó el cristal de plata salvando a todos los que vivían en esa época. Narumi: Y nosotros donde estábamos?. Kity: Cada uno de ustedes estaban protegiendo su planeta, pero al utilizar el poder del cristal de plata, ustedes también renacieron en esta época. Satoshi: Y a la reina que le pasó?. Kity: La reina murió al utilizar todo el poder del cristal de plata. Kojirou: Y sailor moon es ahora la dueña del cristal?. Kity: Si ella es la dueña, pero si ella llega a liberar toda la energía que existe en el cristal, ella podría morir. Mitsuko: Pero ella ya tiene experiencia, con tantas batallas. Kity: Las sailors scouts llevan ya varios luchando contra el enemigo, en cambio ustedes hasta ahora despertaron. Hiroyiki: y por que nosotros no nos despertaron antes?. Kity: Lo que pudo pasar es que en las otras batallas, las sailors scouts han podido con el enemigo y sailor moon no ha liberado todo el poder, y si ya lo hizo, entonces no sé que a pasado. Narumi: Y por que ahora si fuimos despertados?. Kity: Es que esta vez, el enemigo es muy fuerte y las sailors scouts no pueden solas. Los chicos seguían hablando y dos horas más tarde cada uno de los chicos se fue a sus casas.  
  
Ya había llegado el sábado y las chicas estaban esperando a los chicos en el parque n º 10. Serena: Será que se van a demorar?. Darién: Tranquila Serena, ya van a llegar. En eso llegan los chicos. Chicos: Hola chicas. Chicas: Hola chicos. Darién: Hola mi nombre es Darién y soy el novio de Serena. Chicos: Mucho gusto. Kojirou: Mi nombre es Kojirou. Satoshi: Yo soy Satoshi. Hiroyiki: Yo soy Hiroyiki. Kenji: Yo me llamo Kenji. Narumi: Yo soy Narumi. Mitsuko: Y yo soy Mitsuko. Darién: Mucho gusto. Mina: Bueno, vamos que sino no podremos conocer todo el parque. Todos se van en dirección al parque. Serena: Uy, este parque es muy bonito y tiene bastantes atracciones. Lita: Si es muy bonito, que tal si empezamos con la montaña rusa. Rei: Sí. Los chicos hacen la fila para subirse a la montaña rusa cuando de repente se oyen varios ruidos. Las chicas se asoman y se dan cuenta que el enemigo esta atacando. Serena: Están atacando. Ami: Chicas vamos a llamar a la policía, ustedes chicos por que no se van a proteger. Kojirou: Si chicos vamos y ustedes tengan mucho cuidado. Chicas: Sí. Las chicas corren por una dirección a los chicos y se esconden detrás de la casa embrujada y se transforman. Serena: Ni siquiera nos dejan descansar, ni divertirnos. Rei: Serena no hables tanto y transfórmate. Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada! . Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Todas: ¡Transformación!.  
  
Mientras las chicas se transformaban los chicos corrían por otro lado y sé esconden en una tienda de recuerdos y se transforman. Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de mercurio!. Hiroyiki: ¡Por el poder supremo de jupiter!. Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna!. Narumi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Marte!. Mitsuko: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus!. Kenji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno!. Todos: Transformación.  
  
Mientras Onasaka estaba atacando a todas las personas que estuvieran en el parque, pero no ha había podido encontrar el cristal. U.S.M: Alto ahí no te permitiré que estés atacando a las personas que vinieron a la inauguración del parque, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, El poder de las sailor no logran lastimar a Onasaka y este manda a llamar un monstruo para que las destruya. Onasaka: Monstruo ven y termina con las sailors. El monstruo empieza atacar a las sailors, cuando llegan más guerreros.  
  
W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. El ataque de los guerreros no logran lastimar al monstruo y en ese momento llega él ultimo grupo de los warriors. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de los nuevos guerreros logra lastimar al monstruo. W.Moon: ¡Hazlo ahora, sailor moon!. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. El monstruo queda destruido y los warriors se van y las sailor también se van para volver a la normalidad. Warrior Moon persigue a los otros warriors. W.Moon. Esperen un momento, creo que debemos hablar. W.U: Bueno ya es hora de que nos conozcamos. Los warriors vuelven a la normalidad. Kojirou: Mi nombre es Kojirou y soy W.Moon. Satoshi: Yo soy Satoshi y yo soy W.Mercury. Hiroyiki: Yo soy Hiroyiki y soy W.Jupiter. Kenji: Yo me llamo Kenji y soy W.Saturn. Narumi: Yo soy Narumi y soy W.Mars. Mitsuko: Y yo soy Mitsuko y soy W.Venus. Katsuji: Mi nombre es Katsuji y soy warrior plut. Keiichi: Yo me llamo Keiichi y soy warrior uranus. Tomomichi: Y yo soy Tomomichi y soy warrior neptune. Kojirou: Bueno, ahora nosotros debemos volver con las chicas antes que nos extrañen, nos vemos mañana el parque n º 10 a las 2 de la tarde. Vámonos. Kojirou y los demás se van a buscar a las chicas y los otros tres chicos se quedan viéndolos.  
  
En el parque. Serena: Que habré sido de ellos, no los veo. Ami: Mira Serena, ahí vienen, ellos. Serena: Kojirou, se encuentran bien, adonde fueron. Kojirou: Fuimos a buscar alguien que pudiera ayudar a las personas y ustedes a donde fuero?. Rei: Fuimos a buscar a la policía, pero creo que nunca llegó. Mitsuko: Pero creo que las sailors scouts y unos warriors salvaron a las personas del parque. Mina: Bueno ya todo termino, por que no seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de esa terrible pelea. Serena: Sí, ¡vamos al túnel del amor con mi querido Darién!. Serena se agarra de la cintura de Darién. Las chicas pasan un rato muy agradable montando por todas las atracciones del parque.  
  
En otro lugar estaba Onasaka. Onasaka: Rayos ya no sé que hacer, cada vez que hago algo aparecen más guerreros. Será mejor pensar con calma y ver como hago para atrapar a esa sailor moon y terminar con las demás.  
  
Continuara... 


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15: Una Nueva Estudiante.  
  
En el parque Nº 10 estaba Kojirou con los demás chicos esperando a Narumi, Mitsuko y Katsuji. Kojirou: Será que van a venir a la reunión?. Satoshi: Esperemos, todavía es temprano. Kenji: Mira ahí vienen ellos. Keiichi: Hola amigos. Tomomichi: Hola, y donde vamos hacer la reunión?. Hiroyiki: Hola amigos, la reunión es mi casa, así que vamos.  
  
En la casa de Hiroyiki. Narumi: Alguien sabe que es lo que quiere el enemigo?. Kojirou: Parece que ellos quieren a sailor moon y el cristal del universo. Kenji: Y quien tendrá el cristal?. Satoshi: Y para que quieren a sailor moon?. Kity: Parece ser que el enemigo quiere vengarse de la princesa de la luna, por algo que pasó en el pasado, pero no recuerdo bien que fue lo que pasó. Kenji: Y que fue lo que pasó?. Kity: Bueno, en la época del milenio de plata, antes de que apareciera el negaverso, estaba el príncipe Nemain, él quería casarse con la princesa de la luna, pero ella amaba al príncipe de la tierra y el una vez trato de obligar a la princesa para que se casara con él para la princesa le dijo que ella amaba al príncipe de la tierra, así que Nemain trato de raptar a la princesa, pero las sailors scouts lo detuvieron a tiempo y salvaron a la princesa y la reina Serenity lo desterró del reino de la luna y lo mando a otro planeta bien lejos de la luna y los demás planetas, y Nemain juro vengarse de toda la familia real de la luna, pero luego llegó el negaverso y atacó a la luna y La reina Serenity al utilizar el cristal de plata destruyo al negaverso, y salvo la vida de su hija, del príncipe, las sailors scouts, los warriors, y la vez también revivió Nemain. Narumi: y por que hasta ahora volvió para atacar?. Kity: Eso no lo sé, pero supongo que él estaba dormido, pero después de tantas batallas que tuvieron las sailors scouts, él debió despertar. Kojirou: Entonces debemos proteger a mi hermana. Katsuji: Tu hermana es la princesa de la luna?. Kojirou: Si ella es mi hermana. Keiichi: Y alguien sabe quien es el dueño del cristal del universo?. Kity: Si no estoy mal, la reina Serenity le entrego el cristal a la guardiana de toda la galaxia, ya que la princesa de la luna heredaría el cristal de plata. Kojirou: Y quien es la guardiana de la galaxia?. Kity: Ella es sailor galaxia. Tomomichi: Pero ella no murió en la batalla contra sailor moon, hace dos años?. Kity: No, ella no murió, sailor moon logró salvarla. Hiroyiki: Y donde la vamos a encontrar para poder protegerla?. Kity: Lo único que podemos hacer estar pendientes en cada batalla y si llega a parecer debemos protegerla y también debemos proteger a la princesa de la luna. Después de varias horas los chicos se van a sus respectivas casa pensando en todo lo que se dijo en la reunión.  
  
Al día siguiente en la casa de Serena. Serena corría de un lado a otro para arreglarse para ir a la universidad. Luna: ¡Apúrate Serena, vas a llegar tarde de nuevo!. Serena: Pero Luna no me despertaste. Luna: Que no te desperté?, Si te avise como tres veces pero tu seguías durmiendo. Serena: Bueno, Luna, nos vemos en la tarde, me voy, ya que voy a llegar tarde. Serena sale corriendo de su casa hacia la universidad  
  
En la universidad, Serena llega al salón y entra. Profesor: ¡Quiere entrar de una vez señorita Tsukino!. Serena: Si señor, lo siento. Serena se sienta en una de las sillas y los 15 minutos alguien toca la puerta. Profesor: Adelante.  
  
En eso entra una joven alta de cabellos largos de color castaño claro y ojos de color miel y al lado de la joven esta un señor. Señor: Perdón por interrumpirle la clase, pero es que le quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante, ella es Masako Katsuki, ella es de Osaka y va a estudiar Psicología aquí en la universidad. Profesor: Bienvenida señorita Katsuki. Masako: Muchas gracias. El señor se va del salón y Masako se queda con el profesor. Profesor: Masako si quieres sentarte con la señorita Tsukino. Masako: Sí, muchas gracias. Masako se sienta al lado de Serena. Serena: Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, pero puedes llamarme Serena. Masako: muchas gracias Serena.  
  
Luego de varias horas de clase Serena y Masako salen del salón. Serena: Ven conmigo Masako y te presento a mis amigas. Masako: Si vamos. Las chicas se dirigen a la cafetería y ahí encuentran a las demás chicas. Mina: Hola Serena, como te fue hoy?. Serena: Bien, Mina, les quiero presentar a Masako Katsuki ella es de Osaka. Ami: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ami. Rei: El mío es Rei. Lita: Yo me llamo Lita. Mina: Y yo soy Mina. Masako: Mucho gusto en conocerlas. Mina: Y té veniste sola para Tokio?. Rei: Mina, no seas entrometida. Mina: Lo siento. Masako: No hay problema, mis papas se quedaron a vivir en Osaka y yo me vine aquí a estudiar. Serena: Que rico, y donde té estas quedando?. Masako: Me estoy quedando en una casa para estudiantes. Mina: Y ya conoces bien la ciudad?. Masako: No mucho. Serena: Y por que no vamos mañana al centro comercial que queda cerca al parque Nº 10?. Rei: Esa si que es una buena idea, que te parece a las 3 de la tarde?. Lita: A mí me parece genial. Serena: Vas a ir con nosotras verdad Masako?. Masako: Si me encantaría ir, pero no sé dónde queda el centro comercial. Serena: Pues dame la dirección de la casa y yo voy por ti. Rei: Pero Masako prepárete para esperar un buen rato. Masako: Por que dices eso Rei?. Rei: Es que Serena es un poco incumplida. Serena: Eso no es cierto. Ami: Bueno chicas no van a empezar a pelear aquí con Masako, entonces nos vemos el centro comercial a las 3 de la tarde, yo me tengo que ir a buscar algo en la biblioteca para la otra semana. Hasta luego chicas. Chicas: Chao Ami. Mina: Yo también me tengo que ir, chao. Rei: Yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el templo, hasta luego. Lita: Y yo me voy a comprar unas cosas en la tienda, así que nos vemos mañana, chao chicas. Serena y Masako: Chao, nos vemos mañana. Las amigas de Serena se van y ellas dos se quedan ahí. Masako: Yo también me voy. Serena: Si quieres te acompaño y así sé donde vives para buscarte mañana. Masako: Bueno vamos. Las dos chicas se van de la universidad. Serena: Si quieres mañana te puedo presenta al resto de mis amigos. Masako: Tienes más amigos?. Serena: Claro, mira están las otras chicas que son Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y de mis amigos están Kojirou, Narumi, Mitsuko, Kenji, Satoshi, Hiroyiki, y también están Seiya, Taiki y Yaten y por supuesto también esta mi adorado Darién. Masako: Conoces al grupo three light?. Serena: Claro que los conozco, ellos son amigos de nosotras desde más de dos años. Masako: que suerte tiene Serena. Serena: Por que dices que tengo suerte. Masako: Pues de conocer al grupo de música más famoso en la historia. Serena: Pues si quieres te los puedo presentar. Masako: de verdad harías eso por mí?. Serena: Claro, para eso están las amigas. Masako: Muchas gracias Serena, creo que vamos a hacer muy buenas amigas. Serena: Yo también lo creo así. Masako y Serena llegan a la casa donde se está hospedando. Masako: Bueno aquí me quedo yo, muchas gracias por todo Serena. Serena: de nada y mañana te vengo a buscar a las 2:30 de la tarde. Masako: Bueno aquí te espero. Nos vemos mañana Serena. Serena: Sí. Serena se va a su casa y en la casa estaban Rini y Luna. Serena: Hola Rini, Luna, como están?. Rini: Estamos bien y a ti como te fue hoy?. Serena: Hoy llega una nueva chica para estudiar psicología, ella se llama Masako y viene de Osaka. Luna: Que bien, ya tienes a otra amiga. Serena: Si y mañana vamos a ir al centro comercial con ella. Luna: Bueno y hablando sobre el enemigo, no has sabido nada?. Serena: No, lo único que se es que no han encontrado el cristal del universo y por cierto tu no sabes quien es el dueño o dueña?. Luna: No, no sé quien es el dueño. Pero tu deberías tener más cuidado el enemigo también te busca a ti, pero no sé por que. Serena: Bueno con todas las chicas y los nuevos guerreros sé que no va haber peligro. Luna: Pero no siempre van a poder protegerte. Serena: Tranquila Luna, no me va a pasar nada. Luna: Bueno si tú lo dices. Rini: Bueno yo creo que debemos dormirnos para mañana madrugar. Luna: Rini tiene razón.  
  
En otra dimensión estaba Onasaka. Onasaka: rayos no se que hacer, ya hay tantos guerreros, y no he podido encontrar el cristal y tampoco he podido atrapara sailor moon. Onasaka saca un báculo y este apunta hacia la pared y en la pared aparece la imagen de la próxima víctima y esta resulta ser Lita. Onasaka: Esta chica puede que sea la dueña del cristal, mejor voy a buscarla y la ataca en el mejor momento.  
  
Al día siguiente estaban las chicas en el centro comercial esperando a que llegaran Serena y Masako. Rei: No les dije que ella iba a llegar tarde. Ami: No importa, de todas maneras las podemos esperar. Mina: Ahí vienen.  
  
Serena y Masako estaban corriendo como locas. Serena: Lo siento Masako, no quise llegar tarde hasta tu casa. Masako: Tranquila Serena que ya llegamos. Lita: Hola chicas, se les hizo un poquito tarde verdad?. Serena: Si es que pase tarde por Masako. Rei: No te dije que ella iba a llegar tarde por ti. Masako: Pero ella no llegó tan tarde, yo no estaba todavía lista. Mina: Parece que tienen casi las mismas costumbres. Ami: Bueno vamos de una vez. Rei: Si, vamos por aquí. Las chicas se dirigen hacia las tiendas y Serena se queda viendo una de las vitrinas con trajes de novias y ropa para mujer. Serena: Como ansío que llegue el día en que pueda usar uno de estos hermosos vestidos. Ami: Pero Serena todavía eres muy joven para casarte. Mina: Que dices Ami, si en unos dos o tres años más y ella se pueda casar y en cambio que nosotras todavía no tenemos novios, buabuabuabua. Rei, Mina, y Lita se les pone la cara de tristeza. Ami: Pues yo creo que en cualquier momento podremos conseguir novios hasta poder casarnos. Serena: Es cierto chicas, y yo creo que tal vez terminemos casadas al mismo tiempo. Lita: Miren esa tienda chicas no les parece muy lindas esas rosas?. Mina: Si son muy lindas, por que no las vamos y las vemos?. Masako: Pues que esperamos, vamos. Las chicas entran a la floristería y ven las rosas y en ese momento aparece Onasaka y ataca a Lita. Onasaka: ¡Oye tu entrégame tu cristal!. Lita: No te lo voy a dar. Lita sale corriendo mientras que las otras chicas también salen corriendo de la tienda. Serena: Masako es mejor que vayas a buscar ayuda, nosotras iremos por ese lado para buscar algún policía. Masako: Esta bien. Masako sale corriendo en una dirección y las chicas en otra.  
  
Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada! . Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Todas: ¡Transformación!.  
  
Onasaka encierra en una esquina a Lita y este le lanza un rayo el cristal de Lita sale, este cristal es en forma de flor de color verde. Onasaka: Este tampoco es el cristal que estoy buscando. Sal de tu escondite monstruo. Un monstruo aparece, este es de flores pero pareciera que esas flores fueran venenosas Monstruo: Aquí estoy. Onasaka: termina con esa niña. U.S.M: Alto ahí no te perdonare que hayas atacado a esa niña que le gustan tanto las flores, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, yo soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna. Onasaka: Parece que ya llegaron los estorbos, monstruo elimina a esas chicas. Onasaka desaparece. En otro lado del centro comercial se puede ver la sombra de una mujer con un traje muy parecido a las sailors, pero esta persona lo único que hace es observar.  
  
Mujer: Será que ellas pueden con el enemigo?, Será mejor observar y luego pueda que intervenga.  
  
  
  
Mientras que las sailors estaban peleando con el monstruo, sailor moon estaba con Lita, ella le estaba regresando su cristal.  
  
U.S.M: Vamos Lita, reacciona, por favor.  
  
Lita: Sailor moon estas aquí.  
  
U.S.M: Quédate aquí, nosotras las sailors, nos encargaremos del enemigo.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.V: Hazlo ahora sailor moon. Sailor moon voltea y ve una extraña sombra de una persona escondida detrás de los arboles. E.S.Mars: ¡Que estas esperando sailor moon!. U.S.M: Eh, este, sí...., ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de sailor moon termina con el monstruo y las chicas vuelven a la normalidad, pero sailor moon voltea hacia donde vio a la persona escondida, pero ya no había nadie, así que ella también vuelve a la normalidad. Serena sale corriendo a donde esta Lita. Serena: Lita estas bien?. Lita: Sí, gracias chicas. Mina: Alguien sabe donde esta Masako?. Ami: Mira ahí viene. Serena: Que paso Masako, a donde fuiste?. Masako: Fui a buscar ayuda, pero al rato vi que llagaban las famosas sailors scout y vi como salvaban a Lita, así que me escondí para que el monstruo no me atacara y ustedes a donde fueron?. Ami: Nosotras íbamos por el otro lado del centro comercial a buscar un policía, pero desgraciadamente no encontramos ninguno así, regresamos para ver si podíamos ayudar a Lita y vimos a las sailors scouts que ya la estaban ayudando. Mina: Por que no seguimos viendo las tiendas?. Serena: Sí. Las chicas siguen viendo las tiendas y por ultimo se detienen en una heladería y cada una se compra un helado. Serena: Hum, este helado esta muy rico. Rei: Ay, Serena, nunca vas a cambiar?. Masako: Pero si este helado esta muy rico. Mina: No piensan lo mismo que yo, ellas dos se parecen mucho. Serena: ¡QUE!. Masako: No, eso es imposible. Rei: Si eso si que es imposible y además sería de muy mala suerte si ella se pareciera a la tonta de Serena. Serena: A quien le dices tonta?. Rei: Tu que crees?. Lita: Chicas, no empiecen, por favor. Masako: Vamos Serena, no tienes por que pelear con Rei, más bien comámonos nuestros helados. Serena: Sí. Serena y Masako se comen sus helados con una rapidez y las demás chicas se ríen de ambas.  
  
Continuara... 


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16: La amiga de Darién.  
  
En la casa de Serena, se encontraban Luna, Rini y Serena. Luna: Y hoy que vas hacer Serena?. Serena: Yo pienso salir con Darién. Rini: Y ya lo llamaste?. Serena: No, pero no creo que sea necesario. Rini: Pues es mejor que lo llames, por que creo que él iba a salir. Serena: Salir y a donde y con quien?. Rini: No lo sé, lo único que se es que él iba a salir. Serena: Creo que lo mejor es llamarlo. Serena se acerca al teléfono y marca para la casa de Darién. Darién: Aló?. Serena: Hola Darién, como estas?. Darién: Hola Serena. Serena: Darién me preguntaba si podía ir hasta tu apartamento?. Darién: Cuando?. Serena: Hoy. Darién: Hoy no se va a poder, voy a salir toda la tarde. Serena: Y donde vas a ir?. Darién: Tengo que hacer varias cosas hoy, más bien nos vemos mañana en la tarde, que te parece?. Serena: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, y espero que todo te salga bien, hasta luego Darién. Darién: Bueno, chao Serena. Serena cuelga el teléfono y se acuesta en su cama. Luna: Y bueno que pasó Serena?. Serena: Él va a salir, así que nos vamos a ver mañana. Rini: No te dije. Serena: Si, gracias, bueno entonces me voy a pasear sola, nos vemos luego.  
  
Serena sale de su casa y se dirige a la casa de Masako, ella toca el timbre y Masako aparece en la ventana. Masako: Hola Serena. Serena: Hola Masako, ven te quiero enseñar una cosa. Masako: Que cosa?. Serena: Es una sorpresa, ven vamos. Masako: Esta bien, ya bajo.  
  
Masako y Serena van caminando por la calle y a la vez van hablando. Masako: Y que es lo que me vas a mostrar?. Serena: Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, ya casi vamos a llegar. Las chicas siguen caminando, Serena se detiene en una casa y toca el timbre. Serena: Aquí es. Masako: Y quien vive aquí Serena?. Serena: Ya vas a ver. En eso se abre la puerta y aparece Seiya. Seiya: Hola Bombón, como estas?, Y quien es tu amiga?. Serena: Hola Seiya, ella es Masako una fiel admiradora de ustedes. Masako: Hola, no lo puedo creer que tenga enfrente de mis ojos a uno de los integrantes del grupo three light. Seiya: Sigan por favor. Serena: Ven Masako, tienes que conocer a Yaten y a Taiki. Masako pone una cara de alegría y casi sale corriendo con Serena. Masako: Si por favor preséntamelos. Serena, Seiya y Masako se dirigen al estudio. Yaten: Hola Serena. Taiki: Hola y quien es tu amiga?. Seiya: Ella es Masako y creo que es una admiradora más de nosotros. Yaten: Pues eso parece, con la cara que tiene, no lo dudaría. Los chicos y Serena se ríen y Masako pareciera que no le importara, con tal de conocer a los integrantes del grupo más famoso. Masako: Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos, gracias a Serena, se hizo realidad mi sueño. Serena: Bueno me alegro, ahora te dejo con ellos que yo voy a hacer una cosa. Seiya: Bombón puedo acompañarte?. Serena: Sí. Seiya: Nos vemos luego chicos, fue un placer conocerte Masako. Masako: Lo mismo digo, nos vemos mañana en la universidad Serena. Serena: Eh, este si, claro mañana hay clases, chao chicos. Serena y Seiya salen de la casa y se dirigen al parque. Seiya: Que tienes bombón?. Serena: Ah, no tengo nada, sigamos caminando. Seiya: Serena ese que esta ahí no es Darién?. Serena: Si es él, por que?. Seiya: Por que parece que tiene planes, parece que va hacia el aeropuerto. Serena: ¡Que!, Y a quien va a buscar?. Seiya: No lo sé. Serena: Vamos a seguirlo, vienes conmigo?. Seiya: No crees que es mejor que no lo sigamos, luego se pone bravo. Serena: Pues si tu no me acompañas, entonces yo voy sola. Seiya: esta bien, vamos.  
  
Serena y Seiya empiezan a seguir a Darién, mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba Onasaka con Nemain.  
  
Nemain: Bueno Onasaka, ya conseguiste el cristal? Y cuando me vas a traer a sailor moon?. Onasaka: Le prometo que esta vez no fallare. Nemain: Si no lo logras, ni se te ocurra regresar, ya que no serás bienvenido, así que es mejor que cumplas tu palabra, ahora vete de aquí. Onasaka: Sí señor. Onasaka se va de la habitación. Nemain: Ninyin, asegúrate de que Onasaka no regrese, el ya me ha fallado muchas veces, lo único que sirve es para fallar. Ninyin: Me haré cargo de él señor. Ninyin también se va, pero él va a seguir a Onasaka para asegurase de que si falla no regrese.  
  
Serena y Seiya estaban siguiendo a Darién. Serena: A quien estará esperando?, Él no me dijo nada de que iba a venir al aeropuerto, solo me dijo que iba hacer varias cosas, por que no me dijo nada?. Seiya: Cálmate un poco, tal vez no es nadie importante. Serena: Será cierto lo que dices?. Seiya: Mira parece que ya llegó la persona que esta esperando. Serena: Por que lo dices?. Seiya: Mira, el se dirige hacia la salida, debe ser que ya llegó el avión donde viene esa persona.  
  
Darién se dirige a la salida a esperar a su amiga, pero el no se imagina que Serena y Seiya lo están espiando. Darién: Parece que ahí viene ella. En ese momento se acerca una señorita de cabellos negros con los ojos de color café, ella se lanza directamente hacia donde está Darién y le da un beso en la boca. Melissa: Hola Mi Darién como estas?. Darién: Hola Melissa, yo estoy bien y tu como estas?. La chica no se separa de Darién y Darién parece que no hace nada para evitarlo, mientras que en un rincón del aeropuerto, se encontraba Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella no era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, y Seiya no sabia que hacer para mejorar la situación, el quería consolar a su bombón y a la vez ir a gritarle a Darién por su comportamiento con esa chica. En ese momento Darién y Melissa salen caminando del aeropuerto y Serena se queda paraliza, no sabia que hacer y en ese preciso instante Darién se da cuenta de esta Serena enfrente de ellos. Darién: Serena que haces aquí?. Melissa: Quién es ella Darién?. Darién: Ella es Serena. Melissa: Así que tú eres esa chica llorona, aun eres su novia?. Melissa vuelve a besar a Darién en la boca, pero esta vez se tarda más. Serena: Da...Darién por que me haces esto. Serena tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas y ella sale corriendo sin ver a donde se dirige, mientras Seiya se acerca a Darién. Seiya: Hola Darién así que esta engañando a Serena, por que tienes que lastimarla?. Darién: Yo no quiero lastimarla, tengo que explicarle todo y esto no es asunto tuyo. Seiya: Pues si es mi asunto, no me gusta ver a Serena triste, y mucho menos por ti. Seiya se va en busca de Serena y Darién y Melissa también se va. Melissa: Y a donde me vas a llevar?. Darién: Te voy a dejar en el hotel, luego hablamos sobre esto, tengo que ir a buscar a Serena, para explicarle. Melissa: Y por que la quieres a ella, acaso no soy mucho más bonita y madura que ella?. Darién: Eso no te importa. Darién lleva a Melissa al hotel y luego el la llama a su casa pero ella no se encuentra en su casa, así que llama al templo de Rei. Rei: Aló?. Darién: Hola Rei, por ahí no está Serena?. Rei: Hola Darién, no ella no está aquí. Darién: Bueno si la vez dile que la estoy buscando, necesito explicarle una cosa que pasó hoy ene aeropuerto, así que si la vez dile que me llame al apartamento. Rei: Bueno, si la veo yo le digo, hasta luego. Darién: Gracia Rei. Darién cuelga el teléfono y le coloca el contestador automático y él sale a buscar a Serena.  
  
Mientras tanto Serena seguía corriendo sin ver a donde se dirigía, hasta que se detiene y va detrás de un callejón, ella no se da cuenta que está oscuro, ella se detiene y se sienta en una caja y se pone a llorar. Serena: Por que me habrá hecho eso mi Darién?. Serena sigue llorando, ella no se da cuenta que empieza a llover y realmente no le importa mojarse. Seiya seguía buscando a Serena, pero el no la encontró y como empezó a llover, él decidió irse a su casa. Darién seguía buscando a Serena, él estaba muy preocupado por ella, él había llamada hace rato a la casa de ella, pero ella no había llegado y ya era bastante tarde  
  
Después de unas cuantas horas de estar llorando y de estar debajo de la lluvia, Serena se iba a ir cuando escucha unas voces que vienen desde la entrada del callejón. Hombre 1: Mira compañero esa chica que está ahí sólita sentada, por que no le hacemos compañía?. Hombre 2: Si vamos y la acompañamos parece que ella necesita la compañía de un hombre. Los dos hombres se ríen y se van acercando a donde está Serena, ella no sabe que hacer, lo único que sabe es que esos hombres no tienen muy buena impresión. Hombre 1: Hola preciosa como estas?. Serena: Bien, gracias paro ya me iba, hasta luego. Serena trata de pasar por el lado de uno de los hombres, pero uno de ellos la agarra por el brazo. Hombre 2: A donde vas preciosa?, No ves que queremos hablar contigo. Serena: Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes, así que por favor me sueltan. Serena trata de soltarse, pero el que la estaba agarrando no la suelta, y lo que hace es agarrarla con más fuerza, así que Serena golpea en la pierna con el pie al hombre que la tiene agarrada por el brazo, este se toca la pierna mientras que el otro hombre lanza a Serena contra la pared y el hombre que recibió el golpe en la pierna se acerca y le da una cachetada. Hombre 1: Cómo te atreviste a golpearme ah?. Hombre 2: Solo queríamos ser amables contigo, pero ahora será todo distinto. Serena esta todavía atontada por el golpe que recibió al ser lanzada contra la pared y también por la cachetada que recibió por el otro hombre. Ella siente que uno de los hombres la esta tocando cuando derrepente siente que uno de los hombres la suelta y el otro se voltea para ver quien fue el que se atrevió a interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo. Serena trata de ver la persona que la salvó y se da cuenta de que esa persona es Darién.  
  
Hombre 1: Oye tu como te atreves a interrumpir lo que estabamos haciendo?. Darién: Y tu como te atreves de molestar a mi novia?. Hombre 2: Así que ella es tu novia. Serena: Darién. Darién: Estas bien Serena?. Serena: Si, estoy bien. Darién: Hazte a un lado Serena. Serena se va hacia la salida del callejón y ella ve desde ahí que Darién esta pelando con los dos hombres. Luego de un rato los dos hombres están tirados en el piso y Darién se acerca a Serena. Serena: Gracias por ayudarme Darién. Darién: De verdad estas bien?. Serena: Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y la cara. Darién: Ven conmigo a mi apartamento Serena y te doy un remedio para el dolor y te explico todo. Serena: Pero creo que es muy tarde. Darién: Por favor serena necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de esta tarde. Serena: Bueno, entonces vamos a tu casa. Darién le coloca la chaqueta a Serena, ya que ella estaba todavía emparamada por la lluvia y los dos se suben al auto. En el apartamento Darién le da un remedio para el dolor y le coloca un pañuelo mojado en la cara donde ella recibió el golpe. Serena: Gracias Darién, uy que frío esta haciendo, por que no cierras la ventana. Darién: Las ventanas están cerradas, lo que pasa es que tu estas muy mojada, lo mejor es que te pongas una de mis piyamas, mientras que se seca tu ropa en la secadora. Serena: Esta bien. Darién le da a Serena una de sus piyamas mientras que la ropa de ella se está secando. Darién: Serena ahora quiero explicarte lo que pasó esta tarde. Serena: Bueno, ya puedes empezar. Darién: Bueno, ella es Melissa Horie, a ella la conocí en la universidad de los estados unidos, ella cree que yo la quiero, pero yo le dije la ultima vez que yo no la quería, la única persona a quien quiero es a ti y hoy me preocupe mucho por ti, llame varias veces a tu casa, te busque por todos lados y cuando vi aquellos hombres y vi una sombra de una mujer me acerque para ver que era lo que estaba pasando y cuando te vi me quede helado, de solo pensar que te hubieran lastimado. Serena: De verdad no la quieres a ella?. Darién: No, a la única persona quien quiero es a ti. Serena: Y por que te beso?. Darién: Lo hizo para molestarme y molestarte a ti. Para mí ella no significa nada, te lo juro, cuando saliste corriendo me preocupe mucho por ti, lo único que se es que te quiero mucho y no eres reemplazable. Serena: Gracias Darién, yo también te quiero mucho y gracias por ayudarme, solo a mi se me ocurrió sentarme en ese callejón. Darién se acerca a Serena y le da un beso en la boca y ella le responde el beso. Darién: Creo que es hora de que te lleve hasta tu casa. Serena: Si, es mejor antes de que se den cuenta de que no he llegado. Darién: Voy por tu ropa y nos vamos. Al rato Serena ya se había cambiado los dos se van hacia el auto y Darién lleva a Serena hasta su casa. Serena: Gracias Darién y perdóname por haber dudado de ti. Darién: Trata de descansar, mañana seguimos hablando y aprovecho y te la presento de una vez y arreglamos todo de una vez, que descanses Serena. Serena entra a su casa y se va su curto, los papás de ella estaban dormidos, al igual que Rini, la única que estaba despierta era Luna. Luna: Buenas noches señorita, donde estabas?. Serena: Ay, Luna me asustaste, yo estaba dando una vuelta y luego me vi con Darién y hablamos y ahora me dejó en mi casa y me voy a dormir, así que mañana hablamos Luna, hasta mañana. Luna: Que duermas Serena.  
  
Al día siguiente Luna se acerca a la cama de Serena para despertarla, cuando la toca la siente un poco caliente. Luna: Serena despierta, ya es hora de que vayas a la universidad. Serena: Ah, de que estas hablando. Luna: De que tienes que ir a clases. Serena: Pero si no me siento bien. Luna: Déjame ver. Luna la toco en la frente con la pata y resulto que estaba bien caliente. Luna: Serena estas ardiendo, parece que tienes fiebre. Que estabas haciendo anoche?, Anoche vi que tus ropas estaban un poco mojadas. Serena: Lo que pasa es que me pelee con Darién y me fui a dar una vuelta y empezó a llover y no me di cuenta, luego Darién me encontró y me llevo a su casa y me ofreció su piyama mientras que se secaba un poco la ropa. Luna: Y por que discutieron?. Serena: Por nada importante. Serena no le iba a contar lo que había pasado en la noche en el callejón, solo lo sabían Darién y ella. Luna: Serena será mejor que llames a tu mamá y que ella té de algo para la fiebre y te quedes en la cama por hoy. Serena: Bueno, Luna.  
  
Serena llama a su mamá y ella le da algo para la fiebre y Serena se queda acostada en la cama toda la mañana.  
  
Por la tarde Serena sale de su casa sin que nadie la vea y ella se dirige a la casa de Seiya. En la casa de Seiya, Serena toca el timbre y le abre la puerta Taiki. Taiki: Hola Serena como estas?. Serena: Bien gracias y tu como estas Taiki?. Taiki: Bien, vienes a ver a Seiya?. Serena: Si, él está?. Taiki: Claro pasa, ya lo llamo. Al rato aparece Seiya. Seiya: Hola Bombón como sigues?. Serena: Bien gracias. Seiya: ya hablaste con Darién?. Serena: Si, ya todo quede aclarado, no tenía por que preocuparme. Seiya: Me alegro que estés mejor, no me gusta verte triste. Que te parece si te invite un helado?. Serena: Esta bien, vamos, chao Taiki. Taiki: hasta luego Serena.  
  
Los dos se van a la cafetería a comerse un helado cuando llega Masako. Masako: Hola Serena como sigues?. Serena: Bien gracias. Seiya: Que te pasó?. Serena: Nada solo que me sentía un poco mal esta mañana, pero ya estoy bien. En ese instante se escucha varios gritos y los chicos se asoman para ver que es lo que esta pasando y ven a Onasaka atacando a varias personas al tiempo. Onasaka: Rayos ninguna de estas personas tienen el cristal, será mejor seguir buscando, ya que no puedo regresar sin el cristal. Serena: Están atacando es mejor ir a buscar ayuda, yo voy por ese lado, Seiya ve por ese otro lado y tu Masako ve por el lado de la cafetería, pero tengan cuidado, es mejor esperar a las sailors scouts. Los tres salen corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Serena se detiene y se transforma. Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada! . Mientras Seiya también se detiene y se transforma. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!.  
  
Onasaka seguía atacando a las personas, pero parecía que no podía encontrar el cristal. Onasaka: Ya no sé que más hacer. U.S.M: Alto ahí no te permitiré que estés atacando a las personas, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, yo soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna. Onasaka: Ya que no encuentro en cristal, por lo menos trataré de capturarte Sailor moon. Toma este, ¡Golpe fulminante maligno, ataca!. Sailor moon trata de esquivar el golpe, pero en ese momento ella siente la fiebre le volvió a subir y recibe el golpe y se cae al suelo inconsciente. Onasaka: Será que al fin me sale algo bien, mejor aprovecho y me la llevo ante de que lleguen más sailors. En ese momento sé Onasaka recibe un golpe y él se voltea para ver a la persona que lo atacó. Mujer: No te permitiré que te lleves sailor moon. Onasaka: Y quien diablos eres tu?. Mujer: Yo soy sailor galaxia. Onasaka: Pues no me asusta, toma, prueba un poco de mi poder, ¡Golpe fulminante maligno, ataca!.. El ataque iba directo a sailor galaxia, pero ella de un salto lo esquiva y le lanza su ataque. S.G: ¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia, ataca! El ataque deja muy lastimado a Onasaka y sailor moon empieza a volver en sí. Y en ese instante aparece sailor star fighter. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.G: ¡Hazlo ahora sailor moon!. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. El ataque de sailor moon deja ya sin fuerzas a Onasaka, cuando derrepente aparece otro guerrero de la nada. Ninyin: Parece que no te fue muy bien Onasaka, el jefe me mando a eliminarte si no encontrabas el cristal, así que muere ¡Rayos de furia maligna, ataca!. Onasaka: AYYYYYYYYYY: El ataque de este nuevo guerrero logra eliminar a Onasaka. Ninyin: Nos vemos en la próxima batalla sailor moon. Jajajajaja. Ninyin desaparece y sailor moon se voltea a donde esta la nueva sailor scout. U.S.M: Y tu quien eres?. S.G: Sailor moon no te acuerdas de mí?. U.S.M: Pues me eres familiar, pero no logro recordarte. S.G: Sailor moon yo soy sailor galaxia y vine ayudarte. S.S.F: Tú eres sailor galaxia?. S.G: Claro que lo soy, lo que pasa cuando peleamos hace años, yo no usaba el traje de una sailor scout, ya que estaba dominada por el caos, pero ahora desperté para ayudar a sailor moon, así que nos vemos en otra ocasión. U.S.M: Gracias sailor galaxia. Sailor galaxia desaparece y sailor moon y sailor fighter vuelven a la normalidad y van a buscar a Masako. Serena: Masako donde estás?. Masako: Aquí estoy, donde estaban los dos, los estuve buscando pero no los encontré, así que me escondí. Serena: Yo fui a buscar ayuda pero no encontré a nadie, así que termine escondiéndome. Seiya: Y yo tampoco encontré a nadie y luego me di cuenta que de que sailor moon había llegado así que fui a buscarlas a ustedes dos. Serena: Y por que no seguimos con lo que estabamos haciendo?. Masako: Sí, vamos a comer helado. Los tres se dirigen a la cafetería.  
  
Mientras en otra dimensión. Ninyin: Ya elimine a Onasaka, señor y le prometo que le voy a traer el cristal y a sailor moon. Nemain: Pues no quiero que me defraudes como los otros. Ninyin: Le prometo que no lo voy defraudar.  
  
Continuara... 


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: La Trampa de Ninyin, Se descubre las identidades.  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde el ultimo ataque del enemigo y las chicas estaban en el templo de Rei, hablando sobre el enemigo y sobre los nuevos guerreros y de sailor galaxia. .  
  
Mina: Y para que habrá despertado sailor galaxia?. Serena: Por lo que sé ella dijo que había despertado para ayudarme. Lita: Pero el enemigo no ha encontrado el cristal y nosotras todavía no lo hemos encontrado. Ami: Luna y Artemis no saben quien es el dueño?. Luna: Lo que pasa es no tengo claro esa parte de cuando vivíamos en el reino de la luna, solo me acuerdo de la reina con todas ustedes, pero si la reina le entrego a alguien el cristal del universo, no sé a quien se lo entrego. Rei: Bueno debemos estar atentos a lo que pueda pasar, algo me dice que entre poco tiempo vamos estar en una verdadera batalla. Michiru: Tu también lo has sentido?. Rei: Pues es que veo algo en el fuego, pero no es muy claro y tu que has visto en tu espejo?. Michiru: Nada, solo sombras, no hay nada con claridad. Hotaru: Bueno lo que debemos hacer es proteger a la princesa. Haruka: Entonces debemos estar pendientes y esperar a ver que pasa. Ami: Se me olvidaba, chicas decirles que mañana hay una reunión en la universidad, celebrando los 50 años de haber fundado la universidad. Serena y Mina: Que bien, mañana tenemos fiesta, yupi!!!. Rei: Pero no se enloquezcan. Lita: Y a que hora es la reunión?. Ami: Es a las 6 de la tarde, en el coliseo deportivo. Hotaru: Y Rini y yo podemos asistir?. Ami: Claro, la entrada es gratis. Rini: ¡Que bien, al fin podremos ir a una reunión de universitarios! Serena: Pero no eres universitaria. Rini: Y a ti que ti importa Serena tonta. Serena: Yo no soy tonta, la tonta serás tu. Rini: Pues deberías madurar un poco serena, sino Darién te va a dejar. Serena: Ja ja, tu crees que él me va abandonar, debes estar loca. Rini: Yo no estoy loca, solo te digo la verdad. Rini y Serena empiezan a pelear. Ami: Bueno chicas no empiecen por favor. Lita: Vamos Serena, acuérdate que tenemos que ir a la librería a comprar unos papeles para realizar el trabajo que nos dejaron la semana pasada. Serena: Ay, es cierto, todavía no lo he hecho. Mina: Ahora que lo dicen yo tampoco he hecho mi trabajo, tu ya lo hiciste Rei?. Rei: Pues claro, que creían que soy igual a la tonta de Serena?. Serena: A quien le llamas tonta?. Rei: Pues adivina. Lita: Basta chicas. Vamos Serena. Hasta más tarde chicas. Serena: Chao chicas. Serena y Lita se van del templo y las demás chicas se quedan hablando un rato más y luego ellas también se van.  
  
En la casa de Mitsuko, se encontraban todos los muchachos hablando sobre el enemigo y sobre esa nueva sailor. Narumi: Y quien es esa nueva sailor scout?. Kenji: Lo único que se es que hace llamar sailor galaxia. Kojirou: Tú la conoces Kity?. Kity: La verdad no sé quien es ella. Satoshi: Pues parece ser que las sailors scouts sí la conocen. Hiroyoki: Deberíamos investigar más a esa nueva guerrera. Keiichi: Ella se supone que trata de proteger a tu hermana Kojirou, a sailor moon. Tomomichi: Aun así debemos proteger a sailor moon, ya que el enemigo esta buscando la forma de atraparla. Katsuji: Pero el enemigo tampoco a encontrado el cristal, también debemos estar pendientes de sus ataques, para prevenir que se lleven el cristal. Kojirou: Bueno chicos, tratemos de ayudar a las sailors y de todas maneras no nos alejemos mucho de esa sailor galaxia, es mejor tratar de averiguar algo más de ella. Bueno ahora cambiando de tema, mañana hay una reunión en la universidad, es mejor que asistamos, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que el enemigo va atacar en el coliseo. Satoshi: Entonces es mejor que todos asistamos y estemos pendientes por lo que pueda pasar. Narumi: Bueno entonces quedamos así, nos vemos mañana, pero a que hora es la reunión?. Kojirou: Es a las 6 de la tarde. Narumi¡: Ah bueno, nos vemos mañana, ya me tengo que ir. Chao chicos. Kojirou: Yo también me tengo que ir. Narumi y Kojirou se van y el resto de los muchachos se quedan hablando sobre otras cosas y dos horas más tarde se terminan de ir los muchachos a sus casas.  
  
En otra dimensión se encontraba Ninyin, planeando su nuevo ataque. Ninyin: Esta vez voy atacar en grupo, parece que en esa universidad hay buenos estudiantes y yo creo que entre tanta gente voy a encontrar el cristal y a lo mejor pueda atrapar a esa mocosa de sailor moon, voy aprovechar que hay una reunión de estudiantes y tratare de poner una trampa y buscar en grupos el cristal. En ese momento aparece un hombre. Hombre: Ninyin el jefe té esta buscando. Ninyin: Ya voy Nikomi.  
  
Nemain: Ninyin que piensas hacer para conseguir el cristal?. Ninyin: Voy atacar mañana en la universidad, voy a colocar una trampa. Nemain: Más te vale que hagas algo mejor que los demás. Ninyin: Le prometo que no le fallare. Ninyin se va de la habitación.  
  
En la noche en la casa de Serena, Serena estaba hablando con Rini y con Luna. Luna: Y le dijiste a Darién sobre la reunión de mañana?. Serena: No le avisado, ahorita ya lo iba a llamar. Serena coge el teléfono y llama a Darién. Darién: Aló?. Serena: Hola mi Darién?. Darién: Hola Serena, como estas?. Serena: Bien, oye te llamaba para decirte que mañana hay una reunión en la universidad, quieres ir?. Darién: Y a que hora es?. Serena: Es a las 6 PM. Darién: Si, entonces nos vemos allá Serena: Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Serena cuelga el teléfono y se acuesta en su cama. Rini: Y que te dijo Darién?. Serena: Sí, ya hablamos y mañana nos vemos en la tarde. Luna: Bueno entonces es mejor que descansemos.  
  
Al día siguiente en la casa de Serena se escuchan varios gritos. Luna: Apúrate, Serena, vas a llegar tarde a clases. Serena: Pero Luna, no me despertaste temprano. Luna: Que no te desperté?, Si la que no te despertaste fuiste tu. Serena: Bueno Luna, ya me voy. Serena sale corriendo y deja una línea de humo por la velocidad a la que iba.  
  
En el camino por donde iba serena, también estaba Mina, ella estaba corriendo como loca para ir a clases. Mina: Hola Serena, también te despertaste tarde?. Serena: Sí y tu?. Mina: Si. Mina se agarra la cabeza con la mano derecha y se pone a reír mientras que corre.  
  
En la universidad estaba Rei, Lita, Ami. Rei: Como cosa rara tanto Serena como Mina se debieron quedar dormidas. Lita: Pues deberíamos estar ya acostumbradas por las cosas que pasan con Mina y Serena, no lo cree así?. Ami: Miren chicas ahí vienen. Serena y Mina llegan a donde están Lita y las demás chicas. Serena: Hola chicas. Lita: Hola chicas, hoy se volvieron a quedar dormidas?. Mina y Serena: Sí. En ese momento llegan Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. Seiya: Hola chicas como están?. Serena: Hola Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Lita: Hola chicos. Mina: Están listos para la reunión de hoy?. Yaten: Claro que lo estamos. Seiya: Hoy en la tarde hay un concurso, van a coronar al príncipe y a la princesa de la universidad, que te parece bombón, crees que podemos quedar juntos como príncipes?. Serena: Uy que chevere, que tal que quede yo quede con mi Darién?. Chicas: Ay Serena. Serena: Lo siento Seiya no quise lastimarte, tu sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Seiya: Gracias, bombón, pero si me permites bailar contigo?. Serena: Claro. Mina: Miren chicas ahí vienes Kojirou con todos sus amigos. Lita: Hola chicos como están?. Kojirou: Hola Chicas, lista para la reunión de hoy?. Mina: Sí, claro. Satoshi: Entonces nos vemos en la tarde. Mitsuko: Hasta la tarde. Mina: Uy que chicos más guapos. Lita: Eso si que es muy cierto. Ami: Pero chicas. Ami se voltea para hablarles y se encuentra que Mina, Rei y Lita están como bobas. Yaten: Ustedes si que nunca cambiaran. Haruka: Quién no va a cambiar?. Serena: Hola Haruka y Michiru, como están?. Ami: La que nunca van a cambiar es Rei, Mina, Lita y posiblemente Serena. Michiru: Y eso por que?. Seiya: Por que cada vez que ellas ven a un chico guapo se enloquecen. Yaten: Bueno chicas nos vemos en la tarde. Lita: Yo ya tengo que ir a clase. Mina: UY yo también. Serena: Yo creo que ya llegue tarde. Ami: Por que dices eso Serena?. Serena: Es que mi clase empezó hace 10 minutos y no me acorde, pero por estar hablando con ustedes se me olvido. Rei: Ay Serena, no nos culpes por tu falta de responsabilidad. Ami: Bueno, chicas es mejor que vayamos a nuestras clases, nos vemos en la tarde. Las chicas se van a sus respectivos salones.  
  
Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, Serena y las chicas estaban sentadas en una banca y en ese momento llegan Seiya, Taiki, y Yaten. Seiya: Hola chicas, como les fue hoy en las clases?. Ami: A mí me fue muy bien. Lita: Yo me saque en un examen 4/5. Mina y Rei: Nosotras tuvimos un ensayo de canto y nos felicitaron. Seiya: Y a ti bombón?. Serena: Este, yo me saque... Rei: Te fue mal verdad?, Como tu nunca estudias. Serena: déjame en paz, no me dejaste terminar lo que esta diciendo, yo me saque 4,5/5. Rei: pero de vio ser en un examen de caricaturas, por que de resto siempre te va mal. Serena: Pues para que sepas fue en una clase Psicología. Lita: Felicitaciones Serena. Ami: Me alegro mucho por ti. Seiya: Felicitaciones bombón, oye quieres bailar un rato?. Serena: Es que estoy esperando a Darién, él quedo de venir. Seiya: Pero mientas tanto podemos bailar. Serena: Bueno vamos, pero solo una pieza. Seiya: Ok, vamos.  
  
Serena y Seiya se van a al pista de baila y en ese preciso momento llega Darién. Mina: Hola Darién, como estas?. Darién: Hola Mina, has visto a Serena?. Rei: Ella esta bailando con Seiya. Darién busca a Serena y a Seiya hasta que por fin los encuentra, él se dirige hacia donde están ellos, y le toca el hombro a Seiya. Seiya: Hola Darién. Darién: Hola Seiya, me permites bailar con Serena?. Seiya: Claro, gracias por el baile bombón. Serena: De nada. Seiya se va a sentar junto con las chicas. Lita: No te fue muy bien que digamos. Seiya: por que tenía que llegar tan pronto. Mina: No lo sé.  
  
En eso se escucha a una persona que está llamando a los estudiantes para que asistan al teatro. Persona: Buenas tardes queridos estudiantes, hoy vamos hacer un concurso, todos vamos a pasar por el escenario para buscar a nuestra princesa y príncipe de la temporada, así que en una media hora vamos a empezar, díganles a sus amigos que asistan, el que sea elegido van a tener muchos premios. Serena: Escuchaste eso Darién?. Darién: Si, vamos a buscar a los demás. Serena: Si vamos, y Rini, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru ya deben estar por llegar.  
  
En ese momento llegan Rini con las demás chicas y se encuentran con Darién y Serena. Serena: Hola chicas, llegan a tiempo para el concurso, vamos con el resto de los muchachos y de las chicas. Hotaru: Hola Darién, Serena, de que concurso hablas?. Serena: Van a elegir a un príncipe y a una princesa y todos podemos concursar y el que gane se llevará muchos premios. Rini: Entonces vamos por el resto del grupo. Serena: Pues no te ilusiones mucho Rini, yo no creo que tu sea la elegida. Rini: Y acaso tu serás la elegida? No creo que escojan a una niña llorona y glotona. Darién: Vamos Serena y Rini, no peleen hoy, vamos por los demás.  
  
Darién, Serena y las demás van en busca del resto del grupo. Serena: hola chicas, chicos, vamos al teatro que ya va empezar el concurso. Rei: De que estas hablando?. Michiru: Es que van a realizar un concurso y van a elegir a una princesa y aun príncipe por la celebración de los 50 años de la universidad. Mina: Vamos entonces. Lita: Sí que estamos esperando. Rei: Yo ya quiero que me elijan. Taiki: Yo no sé que le ven de agradable a ese concurso. Seiya: Taiki no sea aguafiestas, vamos a divertirnos un rato y lo mismo va para ti Yaten. Yaten: Bueno entonces vamos, que sino nunca vamos a pasar. Serena: Mira Mina ahí viene Kojirou con sus amigos, vamos y les decimos para que asistamos todos. Mina: Si, vamos. Serena y Mina van a donde están Kojirou y el resto de los muchachos. Mina: Hola Katsuji. Katsuji: Hola Mina y ese milagro que estés por aquí?. Serena: Hola chicos, es que queríamos que nos acompañaran al teatro. Mina: Es que se va a realizar un concurso, van a elegir a un príncipe y a una princesa y queremos estar todos juntos. Satoshi: Que les parece amigos si vamos con ellas?. Keiichi: Parece una muy buena idea. Kojirou: Entonces vamos. Los chicos, Serena y Mina se van a donde están todo el grupo. Lita: Hola chicos, perece que los convencieron. Mitsuko: Si, ellas dos nos convencieron. Seiya: eso es muy normal en ellas. Todos los muchachos y las chicas se ríen, mientras que van hacia el teatro.  
  
Mientras tanto en el teatro se encontraba Ninyin disfrazada de la organizadora del concurso. Mujer: pasen todos por aquí, pasen y pronto sabremos quienes son nuestros príncipes de la universidad. Lita: Miren parece que ya esta empezando, vamos, apurémonos. Los chicos y las chicas hacen la fila que hay hasta que por fin logran pasar al escenario. Mujer: bueno ahora en unos minutos sabremos quienes son los ganadores. A los 10 minutos un hombre le entrega un sobre a la mujer con los resultados. Mujer: veamos aquí tenemos los resultados y los ganadores son Kojirou como nuestro príncipe y como nuestra princesa es... Serena: Ojalá que sea yo. Rei: Eso es imposible, como van a elegir alguien tan desordenada y glotona como nuestra princesa. Lita: Shis, hagan silencio, que ya van a anunciar a la ganadora. Mujer: Y como nuestra princesa tenemos Serena Tsukino. Serena brinca de la emoción. Serena: ¡Viva gane, gane!, y tu que decías que no podía ganar. Rei: Eso debió ser trampa, no puede ser que te hayan elegido. Kojirou: Vamos Serena a sentarnos en nuestros tronos. Serena: Si, ¡yupi gane!. Serena y Kojirou se dirigen al escenario a que los corones y se sienten en sus tronos reales. Todo el publico aplaude a los nuevos príncipes. La mujer los recibe y les da sus coronas y sus cetros reales a cada uno. Mujer: Bueno los felicito ahora tendrán una sorpresa. En ese momento la luz se va y las puertas del teatro se cierran y se escucha el grito de una persona, al encender las luces se ven monstruos atacando a las personas. Rei: Que fue lo que pasó?. Darién: Dónde está Serena?. Mina: De donde apareció el enemigo?. Seiya: parece que el enemigo siempre estuvo aquí con todos nosotros. Lita: Que?. Ami: No podemos transfórmanos con tanta gente. Rini: Chicas miren, allá esta Serena. Hotaru: parece que algo le pasa. Las chicas y chicos tratan de acercarse a ella, pero se dan cuenta que alguien la tiene agarrada. Haruka: Que le pasa a Serena?. Michiru: Parece que esta mal. Setsuna la mira cuidadosamente y se da cuenta que Serena tiene una herida en el hombro derecho y la cual le está sangrando. Setsuna: Parece que ella fue herida, esta sangrando, tenemos que ayudarle. En ese momento la mujer que sostiene a Serena se quita el disfraz y aparece Ninyin. Mina: Pero si ella es el enemigo. Ninyin: Hola querido publico, estoy esperando que aparezcan las famosas sailors scouts y los warrios, por lo menos ya tengo a sailor moon. Seiya: ¡Que!, como sabe ella que Serena es sailor moon?. Ami: No lo sé, lo más probable es que hayan guardado el dato, cuando la vez que la descubrieron. Rei: Pero que debemos hacer para ayudarla.  
  
En eso Ninyin ataca a Kojirou y suelta a Serena. Serena: Kojirou, ten cuidado, vete de aquí. Kojirou: No puedo dejarte sola Serena, esa mujer está loca. Ninyin: Que amables son por hablar bien de mí, toma esto. Ninyin ataca a Kojirou, y este es lanzado a la pared. Serena: ¡No!., Tengo que ayudarlo. Serena se levanta del piso con mucho trabajo, ya que ella está muy débil por la herida en su hombro. Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Transformación!. Rei: Que a hecho Serena?. Ami: No importa lo que hizo. Seiya: Debemos ayudarla. Mina: Debemos transfórmanos. Lita: Sí.  
  
Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Rini: ¡Por Cósmico Lunar! Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Todas: ¡Transformación!.  
  
Mientas las chicas se transformaban, los muchachos no sabían que hacer. Y Kojirou estaba siendo atacado por el enemigo. Ninyin: Tu vas a morir por ser el otro elegido, aunque no seas un guerrero. Kojirou: Tu que s estas loca. Ninyin: ¡Cállate!. Ninyin lanza su ataque pero lo bloquea sailor moon. Kojirou se había dando cuenta cuando Serena se transforma en sailor moon. Kojirou: Serena estas bien?, Por que lo hiciste?. U.S.M: Lo hice para ayudarte, mi labor es defender a todas las personas de este mundo y podría ver que te lastimaran. Ninyin: Muy bonita su charla, pero tengo que acabar contigo. Toma esto sailor moon. Ninyin le lanza un ataque, y sailor moon trata de esquivarlo pero por más que trata, el golpe le da justo en la herida del brazo derecho. U.S.M: Ayyyyyyyyy. Sailor moon cae al piso y no se puede levantar, ya que está muy débil. Kojirou se da cuenta de lo que Serena hizo por él así que decide transformase.  
  
Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna, Transformación!. W.Moon: Warrios tenemos que transfórmanos y ayudar a las sailor con el enemigo. Los muchachos al escuchar eso deciden transformarse.  
  
Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Mercurio!. Hiroyoki: ¡Por el poder supremo de Jupiter!. Narumi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Marte!. Mitsuko: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus!. Kenji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno!.  
  
Keiichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus!. Tomomichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune!. Katsuji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón!.  
  
Todos: Transformación.  
  
Las chicas se dan cuenta que los muchachos son los warrios. E.S.Mars: que no puede ser que ellos sean los warrios. E.S.J: Pues eso parece, pero ahora nuestro deber es ayudar a toda esa gente que está siendo atacada por el enemigo. E.S.Mer: Es mejor que nos dividamos, un grupo va y ayuda a sailor moon y el otro ayuda a las personas. E.S.U: Neptune, Saturn, y Plut nos encargaremos de los monstruos, ustedes vayan a ayudar a sailor moon. S.S.F: Nosotras las ayudaremos con los monstruos. S.C.M: Vamos chicas, ayudemos a Serena. Uranos, Neptune, Plut y Saturn se quedan para luchar contra los monstruos, mientras que el resto del grupo va a ayudar a sailor moon.  
  
Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba del escenario, sailor moon no se puede levantar y Ninyin la va atacar. Ninyin: Muere Sailor moon. Sailor moon ve que el ataque se le acerca, pero ella no puede hacer nada para esquivarlo y en ese momento se atraviesa warrior moon y recibe el golpe. W.Moon: Te encuentras bien sailor moon?. U.S.M: Si, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, gracias por ayudarme Kojirou. W.Moon: te diste cuenta?. U.S.M: Si, y también me di cuenta de los otros muchachos. W.Moon: Bueno eso lo dejamos para más tarde, es mejor tratar de vencer a los enemigos. U.S.M: Sí. Sailor moon se levanta del piso y se pone en pose para luchar.  
  
Los warrios también se dividen, Mars, Mercury, Venus y Jupiter van ayudar alas otras sailor con los mosntros y los otros se van a donde esta sailor moon y warrior moon W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
Ninyin recibe el ataque de los warrior y de las sailors scouts. Ninyin: Creo que me salió mal el plan. Tomen esto sailor y warriors. Ninyin les lanza varios ataques pero ellos lo esquivan. Mientras que en el otro lado, el resto del grupo están peleando con los monstruos.  
  
E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!.  
  
W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de las sailors y de los warriors deja a los monstruos destruidos y las sailors y los warriors se disponen ir al otro lado de la batalla. U.S.M: Creo que tu plan falló, es mejor que te rindas. Ninyin: Eso crees tu?. Te acuerdas de tu herida?. U.S.M: Sí, que pasa?. Ninyin: Fácil, la daga con la que te lastime estaba envenenada, no duraras mucho viva, jajajaja. S.C.M: Eso es mentira, no puede ser cierto. E.S.Mer: Tranquila sailor chibimoon. Serena se siente de verdad muy mal, ya lo había notado antes, pero no se imaginaba que estaba siendo envenenada por la herida. E.S.J: Sailors scouts y warriors debemos unir nuestros poderes para terminar con ella. Todos: Sí. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de todos los warriors y de todas las sailor dejan muy lastimada a Ninyin, así que ella decide irse. Ninyin: Tal vez hayan ganado esta batalla, pero nos veremos en otra ocasión y espero que tu sailor moon mueras, de todas maneras ya conozco las identidades de cada uno de ustedes, nos vemos en la próxima batalla y sailor moon espero que puedas resistir. Jajajajajajajaja. Ninyin desaparece y todos los guerreros y las sailors vuelven a la normalidad. Serena: Muchas gracias Kojirou y todos ustedes amigos y ami... Serena no logra terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que ella cae al piso desmayada. Todos: Serena.  
  
Continuara... 


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: Todo por la amistad.  
  
Serena se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto con Darién y todos lo muchachos y las chicas. Darién: Serena despierta. Darién le toca la frente y la siente muy caliente. Ami se acerca y la observa por un momento. Ami: Es mejor llevarla aun hospital, para saber que tipo de veneno es el que ella tiene. Darién coge con sus brazos a Serena la lleva hasta el carro. Darién: Bueno aquí pueden ir tres personas más. Rini: Yo voy contigo. Rei: Yo también voy. Mina: y yo también voy. Darién: Bueno, el resto del grupo como van a ir?. Haruka: En mi carro puede ir una persona. Lita: Yo voy con ustedes. Michiru: Y ustedes como van a ir?. Seiya: Nosotros podemos ir en nuestro carro y si quieren pueden ir dos personas más. Kojirou: Yo voy en mi carro con mis amigos, pero creo que primero debemos hablar. Setsuna: Lo primer es saber como podemos ayudar a Serena, luego hablamos sobre nosotros. Satoshi: Setsuna tiene razón, primero llevemos a Serena al hospital y luego hablamos. Kojirou: Bueno entonces vamos, quien va conmigo?, Satoshi: Yo voy. Kenji: Y yo. Keiichi: Yo también voy. Narumi: Listo el resto de nosotros vamos en mi carro. Todos se prepararan para ir al hospital.  
  
Mientras en otra dimensión se encontraba Ninyin, ella iba a hablar con el jefe. Ninyin: Les traigo buenas noticias jefe, posiblemente sailor moon este por morir y los demás no van a durar mucho. Nemain: Eres una incompetente, no me has traído el cristal, solo vienes a decirme tonterías, es mejor que te vayas y regreses cuando tengas el cristal. Ninyin: Sí señor. Ninyin se va de la habitación y se dirige a su refugio. Ninyin: Rayos el jefe no le agradó lo que le dije, pero ahora que conozco las identidades de cada uno, voy aprovechar de atacarlos sorpresivamente.  
  
En el hospital, Serena se encontraba en una cama con muchos cables sobre su cuerpo y alrededor de varios doctores. Luego de varias horas uno de los doctores sale del cuarto y se dirige a la sala de esperas donde están todos los muchachos. Doctor: Quién es el familiar de la joven?. Darién: Yo soy su novio, dígame como se encuentra ella?. Doctor: Ella se encuentra muy mal, no entiendo como fue lo que le paso, usted podría decirme como le paso eso?. Darién: Es que los dos habíamos salido a dar un paseo por el parque, pero derepente aparecieron varios hombres y nos robaron y nos empezaron atacar y uno de ellos le clavo a Serena en el brazo, y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba en el piso desmayada. Doctor: Pues parece que con el objeto que la apuñalaron estaba envenenado, ese veneno es muy raro. Rei: Pero la puede salvar?. Doctor: Si, pero se necesita el antídoto. Ami: Y que clase de antídoto es?. Doctor: El antídoto se saca de unas flores que solo florecen en las afueras de la ciudad, en las montañas del sur. Seiya: Y ustedes no lo pueden conseguir?. Doctor: No lamentablemente, es imposible, pero si ustedes quieren ir a buscarlo, no hay problema, mientras tanto nosotros trataremos de bajar la fiebre. Lita: Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar esa flor y ustedes cuídenla por favor. Doctor: No se preocupe señorita, nosotros trataremos de mantenerla estable, mientras que ustedes llegan con la flor. Darién: Yo me quiero quedar con ella. Rini: Yo también. Doctor: Le pediré a la enfermera que coloque una cama extra en el cuarto donde ella está, en el cuarto hay un sofá cama así que no se preocupe por donde van a dormir. Darién: Muchas gracias doctor. Doctor: Bueno yo les recomiendo que vayan y coman algo, mientras que se les arregla el cuarto. Michiru: Si vamos y aprovechemos y hablamos sobre unas cosas. Chicas y chicos: Si, vamos. Todos se dirigen a la cafetería. Rei: Yo creo que es mejor que alguien más se quede con ustedes dos, ya que el enemigo conoce sus identidades, no sabemos que sean capaz de hacer. Lita: Yo voy a ir a buscar esa planta. Ami: Yo también tengo que ir. Rei: Yo también voy ayudar a buscarla. Mina: parece que todas queremos ir. Kojirou: Pues si ustedes quieren vayan y nosotros los warriors nos encargaremos de proteger a Serena. Seiya: Yo también me quedo para ayudar a Serena. Yaten: yo voy para ayudar a buscar esa flor. Taiki: Yo me quedo con Serena. Haruka: Bueno, quedamos así, ustedes, Seiya, Taiki y el resto del grupo de los warriors se encargarán de proteger a Serena. Setsuna: Nosotras las sailor scout, nos encargaremos de buscar esa flor. Haruka: Una pregunta antes de que nos vayamos. Seiya: Y cual es la pregunta?. Haruka: Kojirou, quiero saber quien los despertó y cual es su misión?. Kojirou: A mí me despertó la voz de una mujer, y luego esa voz se materializó en el cuerpo de una gata y mi misión era primero reunir a todos los warriors y la segunda es proteger a mi hermana la princesa de la Luna y ahora sé por que se me hacía tan conocida Serena. Michiru: bueno ya sabiendo eso, ya nos podemos ir tranquilas a buscar esa flor, sabremos que ustedes protegerán a la princesa. Satoshi: Entonces nosotros protegeremos a la princesa y al príncipe. Narumi: Les deseamos que tengas mucha suerte en su búsqueda. Kojirou: Hay algo que quiero saber, quien es esa niña que se hace llamar Rini, que parentesco tiene con Serena?. Hotaru: Ella se llama Serena, pero todos le decimos Rini, ella es la futura hija de la Neo Reina Serena y del Neo Rey Endimyon. Narumi: Así que ellos dos son sus padres. Rini: Sí, yo soy su futura hija. Rei: Bueno, ya que no hay más secretos es mejor que nos vayamos rápido a buscar la flor y ustedes por favor protejan a Serena y a Rini. Mitsuko: Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerla.  
  
Las chicas se van a buscar la flor y los chicos, junto con Darién y Rini se quedan para proteger a Serena del enemigo. Rini: Darién tu crees que ellas lo lograrán?. Darién: Si, yo lo creo, ellas siempre la ayudan en las perores situaciones, es mejor esperan y tener fe que ellas lo van a lograr, ven Rini vamos a la casa por ropa, ya que vamos a necesitar ropa y lo mismo va para Serena. Rini: Pero no quiero dejarla sola. Seiya: Ve tranquila, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarla, nadie que no sea nosotros va entrar al cuarto. Rini: Gracias Seiya, si que eres un buen amigo. Darién: Te lo agradezco mucho. Darién y Rini se van a la casa a buscar un poco de ropa, mientras que los chicos se quedaron haciendo guardia en el hospital. Seiya: Yo la voy a cuidar un rato, voy a estar dentro de la habitación, y es mejor que se queden varios en la puerta y otros por los alrededores. Yaten: Yo me quedo por los alrededores. Narumi: Yo también estaré por loa alrededores y creo que también Keiichi y Kenji. Kojirou: Supongo que nosotros, Taiki, y el resto no quedaremos aquí afuera. Seiya: Bueno, entonces voy a ver a Serena. Seiya entra a la habitación y ve a Serena muy pálida acostada en la cama, él se acerca a la cama y se sienta en una silla. Seiya: Bombón, tienes que aguantar, vamos tienes que ser fuerte las chicas ya fueron a buscar la flor con la que te vas a mejorar. Serena no hace más que moverse de un lado a otro y ella se le queda viendo y le dice a Seiya. Seiya cree que ella le va a decir algo para él, pero en ese momento ella empieza a delirar por la fiebre. Serena: Darién yo te quiero mucho, no te vayas por favor. Seiya: Vamos bombón tienes que ser fuerte, yo sé que ellas lo van a lograr. Seiya se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y Serena se queda dormida, ya no tiene más delirios. Seiya: Que tengas dulces sueños mi bombón.  
  
Mientras en las afueras de la cuidad se encontraban las chicas tratando de escalar las montañas, para encontrar la flor. Mina: Será que nos falta mucho?. Ami busca en su computadora algún dato. Ami: Ya casi estamos cerca. Rei: Sigamos escalando la montaña chicas, tenemos que ayudar a Serena. Las chicas siguen escalando la montaña cuando de repente se escucha un grito de Mina, y las chicas voltean para ver que fue lo que paso y se encuentran en que Mina se esta sosteniendo de una rama y esa rama esta que se rompe. Mina: Auxilio chicas, me caigo. Haruka: Agárrate bien, ya voy para allá. Haruka baja la montaña con una velocidad y agarra a Mina por el brazo. Haruka: Sosténte fuerte Mina. Mina: Sí. Haruka la logra subir hasta la parte donde ya estaban varias de las chicas. Haruka: Te encuentras bien Mina?. Mina: Sí, muchas gracias Haruka. Rei: Bueno, ya que pasó el peligro es mejor seguir subiendo, pero la subida ya no es tan empinada. Mina: Menos mal.  
  
En otro lugar, en una casa que se encontraba deshabitada, estaba Ninyin. Ninyin: Parece ser que las sailors debieron ir por la flor, será mejor mandar algunos de mis monstruos y que ellos se deshagan de ellas y mientras tanto yo me encargaré de sailor moon personalmente. Ninyin manda a varios monstruos a matar a las sailors y ella se va a buscar a sailor moon.  
  
Ninyin se dirige a la casa de Serena y se da cuenta que de ella sale una niña de cabellos rosados, ella sabe que esa niña es una sailor scout, así que decide seguirla. Rini: Ya tengo todo lo necesario y también le avise a Luna y Artemis. Darién: Vamos entonces al hospital. Ninyin. Así que la tienen en un hospital, pero sin la flor no podrán hacer nada. Jajajaja.  
  
En el hospital Seiya sigue pendiente por la condición de Serena y al rato llegan Rini y Darién. Rini: Hola Seiya, como sigue Serena?. Seiya: Hola Rini y Darién, ella sigue igual, parece que se le subió por un rato la fiebre, pero parece que ya se le estabilizo. Darién: Es mejor que vayas a descansar un rato, y es mejor que los otros se turnen, ya que no sabemos que planea hacer el enemigo. Seiya: Bueno nos vemos más tarde, que descansen. Rini: Gracias Seiya por cuidar a Serena. Seiya: Fue un placer. Seiya sale de la habitación y les dice a los muchachos que se hagan turnos de vigilancia. Seiya: es mejor hacer turnos, yo me quedare con Taiki, Kojirou con Mitsuko, Satoshi con Hiroyoki, y Katsuji con Tomomichi. Cada grupo hará guardia de 4 horas, así que vayan a descansar los tres grupos que nosotros nos encargaremos por las 4 primeras horas y díganles a los otros compañeros que también hagan guardia. Satoshi: Bueno, vamos a decirles y a descansar un rato. Los muchachos van a donde está el reto del grupo. Kojirou: Muchachos decidimos tener turnos de vigilancia, nos hemos dividido en grupos de dos así que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Yaten: Yo me puedo quedar en este momento. Narumi: Yo también. Keiichi: Listo quedamos en el segundo grupo. Kojirou: Como son menos, deben hacer guardia por más horas. Yaten: Y cuantas están haciendo ellos?. Mitsuko: 4 horas, pero ustedes les toca mínimo 8 horas. Keiichi: Bueno que así sea, nos vemos en 8 horas, hasta luego. En la habitación del hospital. Darién: es mejor que descanses un poco Rini. Rini: Me despiertas sí algo pasa?. Darién: Claro. Mientras en las montañas, las chicas estaban buscando la flor. Ami: Ya casi llegamos, miren chicas, esa es la flor, la que está en la cima de la montaña. Michiru: vamos por esa flor. Las chicas empiezan a escalar la montaña con más ánimos, cuando de la nada aparecen varios monstruos. Hotaru: Cuidado Lita. Lita recibe un golpe de uno de los monstruos, mientras que los otros están atacando l resto de las chicas. Setsuna: Chicas, tenemos que transfórmanos. Las chicas se transforman y se preparan para la batalla. E.S.U: Sailor Mercury, ve por la flor, que nosotras nos encargaremos de los monstruos. E.S.Mer: Sí. Las sailor pelean con los monstruos, mientras que sailor mercury va por la flor. E.S.V: Son muy fuertes. E.S.J: Tenemos que vencerlos. E.S.Mer: Tengo que darme prisa. En el momento en que sailor mercury iba agarrar la flor, se le aparece un monstruo. E.S.Mer: Rayos, no me vas a detener, toma esto, ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. El monstruo es destruido y sailor mercury logra agarrar la flor. Y el resto de las sailor también logran destruir a los monstruos. E.S.N: Buen trabajo chicas, ahora volvamos a la normalidad y vayamos rápido al hospital para entregarles la flor a los doctores. Rei: Es mejor avisarles a los chicos, por que si el enemigo nos ataco a nosotras, lo más seguro que también los ataquen a ellos. Ami: Es cierto, ya mismo los llamo. Ami usa en intercomunicador y llama a Seiya. Seiya: Aló?. Ami: Hola Seiya, llamo a los chicos y dile que estén muy alertas. Seiya: por que?, Que fue lo que pasó allá?. Ami: Fuimos atacadas por el enemigo, para que no pudiéremos obtener la flor, así que es mejor que todos ustedes estén pendientes. Seiya: Listo, yo les aviso y apúrense que Serena está muy mal, no creo que aguante toda la noche. Ami: Ya vamos para allá, tengan mucho cuidado. Ami corta la comunicación y Seiya se va en busca de los otros muchachos. Seiya: Despierten chicos, creo que vamos a tener problemas, llamen a los demás y díganles que tengan mucho cuidado. Satoshi: Ya vamos por el resto del grupo. Seiya regresa a la habitación y ve a Darién muy triste por el estado de Serena. Seiya: Darién, lo más seguro que vamos a tener problemas, así que despierta a Rini y por favor estén alertas a lo que pueda pasar. Darién: Que fue lo que pasó?. Seiya: Las chicas fueron atacadas por el enemigo, pero ellos lo vencieron y ya vienen para acá con la flor, por eso es mejor tener mucha precaución. Darién: Muchas gracias Seiya. Seiya: de nada. Seiya sale da la habitación y se encuentra con todos los muchachos listos para la batalla.  
  
Mientas tanto en el techo del hospital se encontraba Ninyin. Ninyin: es mejor causar una distracción, y así entro a al habitación de esa mocosa y la termino de eliminar. Ninyin desaparece del techo y aparece en un cuarto donde guardan los elementos del aseo. Ninyin: ya sé, voy a prender fuego y así los puedo distraer, Jajaja. Ninyin le prende fuego a los elementos de la limpieza y enseguida el cuarto esta lleno de llamas.  
  
Yaten: Que es lo que huele?. Taiki: Es fuego. Narumi: Tenemos que ir ayudar a las personas. Seiya: No, es mejor quedarnos aquí, algo me dice que esto es una distracción del enemigo. En ese momento se aparece Ninyin en la habitación y ataca a Darién. Rini: No te voy a dejar que vuelvas a lastimar a Serena, toma esto, ¡ Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. Seiya escucha ruidos de pelea en la habitación. Seiya: chicos es mejor transfórmanos, parece que el enemigo ya está adentro. Yaten: Sí. Los muchachos se transforman y entran a la habitación. Ninyin: Parece que no se comieron el cuento del fuego, bueno tomen esto, ¡ Energía maligna!. Los warrios y las sailors stars esquivan el ataque. S.S.F: eso es tu mejor ataque, pues toma esto de todos nosotros. Darién: es mejor que pelean afuera. W.Moon: Si, warrior Plut, usa tu campo de energía y atrapa a Ninyin. W.P: Sí, ¡Campo de energía!. El campo de energía de warrior plut logra atrapar a Ninyin. Y es llevada a las afueras del hospital. Darién: Rini, nosotros cuidaremos de Serena. Rini: Sí. Mientras en la parte de atrás del hospital están los warriors y las sailors stars atacando al enemigo. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. El ataque de los guerreros y de las sailor stars dejan muy lastimada a Ninyin. Ninyin: Rayos, ustedes son muy fuertes, solo espero que mis monstruos hayan hecho bien su trabajo, nos vemos en la próxima batalla. Los muchachos vuelven a la normalidad y se van a la habitación del hospital. En la habitación, Serena empieza a delirar, ya que tiene la fiebre muy alta, y en eso entra el doctor. Doctor: parece que está muy mal, si sus amigas no llegan a tiempo, ella puede morir. Rini: Yo sé que ellas van a llegar a tiempo. Doctor: Pues, esperemos, ya no podemos hacer nada por ella, los antibióticos, ya no le funciones, solo falta esperar a que lleguen ellas. Vengo en una hora para revisarla. Darién: Gracias doctor. El doctor sale de la habitación y llegan los muchachos. Taiki: Que fue lo que dijo el doctor?. Darién: Ya los medicamentos no le están funcionando, tiene muy alta la fiebre, solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen las chicas. Los chicos salen de la habitación para esperar la llegada de las chicas. Media hora más tarde llegan las chicas muy lastimadas. Ami: Seiya, llama al doctor, aquí está la flor. Seiya sale corriendo en busca del doctor. Seiya: doctor, ya llegaron las chicas con la flor, venga rápido, por favor. Doctor: Sí, vamos. Seiya y el doctor llegan a donde están las chicas y Rei le entrega la flor al doctor. Rei: Por favor apúrese con el antídoto. Doctor: Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
En la sala de espera. Rei: ya a pasado media hora, por que se tarda tanto. Ami: Rei ten paciencia, ya llegará el doctor. Las chicas esperan con impaciencia el antídoto y al rato llega el doctor con el antídoto. Doctor: ya está listo, se lo voy aplicar y ya tocará esperar a que baje la fiebre y que ella vuelva en sí. El doctor entra a la habitación y le inyecta el antídoto a Serena en el brazo. Darién: Cuándo sabremos que ella ya este bien?. Doctor: Cuando la fiebre baje lo sabremos, ahora solo toca esperar. Darién: Muchas gracias doctor. El doctor sale del cuarto y los muchachos siguen esperando en la sala de espera. Mientras que en la habitación Darién y Rini también esperan que Serena se mejore lo más rápido posible. Darién: Es mejor que descansemos un poco Rini. Rini: Tienes razón. Los dos se acuestan en las camas que les habían preparado las enfermeras. Al día siguiente Serena se despierta y lo primero que ve a su lado es a Darién y Rini. Serena: Hola chicos. Darién: Hola Serena, como te sientes?. Serena: Bien, un poco cansada y adolorida. Rini: Despertaste, me alegro mucho que ya estés mejor. Serena: Que fue lo que pasó?. Darién: Te acuerdas que fuiste herida. Serena: Sí. Darién: Pues la herida se había envenenado y te trajimos a este hospital y el doctor nos dijo que lo único que te podía salvar era una flor que se encuentra en las afueras de Tokio en las montañas del sur, las chicas fueron a buscar la flor y las chicas, Rini y yo nos quedamos contigo, las chicas fueron atacadas pero lograron traer la flor y el enemigo también atacó aquí pero los chicos te defendieron. Serena: Será que los puedes llamar a todos un momento, es para darles las gracias a todos. Darién: Bueno, pero luego tienes que descansar. Serena: Sí. Darién llama a todo el grupo y ellos entran a la habitación. Rei: Que bueno que ya estés bien, me alegra mucho. Serena: Gracias, Rei, y gracias a todos ustedes, chicas y chicos, de verdad se los agradezco. Seiya: Nosotros también no alegramos mucho por ti, pero es mejor que descanses. Serena: hasta luego chicos y muchas gracias. El grupo se va y solo quedan Darién y Rini. Rini: Bueno ahora a descansar. Darién: Si, señorita a descansar. Serena: Me tocará hacerles caso. Gracias chicos los quiero mucho. Darién se acerca a Serena con mucho cuidado y le da un beso muy tierno.  
  
Continuara... 


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: Aparece el Cristal del Universo  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que el enemigo había atacado a Serena. Las chicas y los chicos estaban el templo Hikawa. Rei: Ya como sigues Serena?. Serena: Ya estoy bien, gracias a todos ustedes. Ami: Pero el doctor no te ordeno nada en especial?. Serena: No solo me dijo que descansara un poco, pero ya me siento bien. Mina: Y van a venir los muchachos?. Hotaru: Ellos quedaron de venir hoy. Michiru: Yo no creo que se demoren mucho. Serena: Entonces warrior moon es Kojirou y él es mi hermano, por razón, me parecía que ya lo conocía. Rei: Claro si se parecen mucho. Lita: Y los otros chicos también son warriors y son muy guapos. Mina: Pero desde que supimos que ellos son los warriors, he sentido algo por Mitsuko. Lita: Ahora que lo dices yo también me siento extraña con Hiroyoki. Ustedes no han sentido nada por los chicos?. Rei: Pues yo siento algo por Narumi, pero no creo que sea algo malo. Hotaru: Yo siento que me agrada Kenji. Serena: Y ustedes chicas?. Setsuna: Pues no sé que es lo que siento por Katsuji, pero sea lo que sea me parece que es muy agradable. Michiru: Y tu Haruka?. Haruka: Y tu Michiru?. Michiru: A mí me agrada mucho por Tomomichi y ya no siento esa sensación que sentía antes por ti, y tu que has sentido?. Haruka: Pues yo tampoco siento lo que sentía por ti antes, perece que se hubiera desaparecido al encontrar a los muchachos y Keiichi me parece muy... Michiru: Muy que?. Haruka: Olvídalo y tu Ami no nos has dicho a quién te agrada?. Ami: No digan esas cosas chicas, ustedes saben que me gusta mucho estudiar. Serena: Pero Ami, no puedes pasar toda la vida pensando en el estudio, tiene que haber alguien que te guste y que seas feliz. Mina: Serena tiene razón Ami, tienes que ser feliz. Rei: Sí, y ahora dinos quien te gusta?. Ami se sonroja toda. Ami: Esta bien, les diré, a mí me gusta Satoshi. Mina: Uy, Ami, me perece que escogió a uno de los mejores. Ami: Mina no digas esas cosas. Rei: No la moleste Mina. Déjala que sea ella quien escoja y que sea feliz. Yaten: Genial, ellas ya encontraron sus posibles novios y nosotros aun no hemos encontrado a alguien que nos haga feliz. Serena: Es cierto, ustedes no tienen novias. Seiya: Ya llegará el día en que todos tendremos nuestras parejas. Taiki: Bueno ya dejemos de tanta charla de novios y más bien hablemos sobre el enemigo. Lita: Pero no han llegado los chicos. Kojirou: Quién no ha llegado?. Serena: Hola chicos. Mitsuko: Hola chicas, como están?. Mina: Nosotras estamos bien. Lita: Y por que no llegaron antes?. Kenji: Lo que paso, es que nuestra querida gata, se demoro mucho arreglándose. Rini: y como se llama su gata?. Narumi: Su nombre es Kity, aunque no es muy tranquila. Ami: Y donde está?. Kojirou: Aquí esta. Al lado de Kojirou se encuentra una gata de color café con una luna dorada en su frente. Kity: Hola chicas. Mina: Y ella también habla. Satoshi: Cómo que ella también habla?. Hiroyoki: Acaso hay más gatos que hablan?. Serena: Sí para ser exactos, son dos gatos, ella es Luna y él es Artemis. Luna y Artemis: Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos. Chicos: Hola. Kity: Hola Prima hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Todos: Primas!!!!. Serena: Acaso ella es tu prima?. Luna: Sí. Lita: Y porque nunca nos dijiste que tenías una prima?. Luna: Nunca creí que fuera necesario. Ami: Bueno eso no importa ahora, claro que me alegro de conocer a la prima de Luna. Michiru: Si, es mejor pasar y hablar. Todos los muchachos y muchachas entran al templo.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar, cerca al cementerio se encontraba Ninyin. Ninyin: Tengo que encontrar el cristal, algo tengo que hacer, pero no se me ocurre nada. Voz de Hombre: Y por que no unimos nuestras fuerzas?. Ninyin: Que estas haciendo aquí Nashi?. Nashi: Supe que descubriste las identidades de las sailors, así que pense si las seguíamos y atacábamos a las personas que estén cerca de ellas, quizás podamos encontrar el cristal y además tienes que pensar que el jefe no te va a dar más oportunidades. Ninyin: Eso es cierto, puede que funcione. Esta bien hagámoslo. Nashi: Y cuando atacamos?. Ninyin: Que te parece mañana mismo, ya que no han pasado muchos días desde que herí a esa entrometida de sailor moon. Nashi: Esta bien, sigámoslos y los atacamos y tratemos de separarlos y a la vez debemos atacar a todas las personas que estén cercas de ellas. Ninyin: Si, hagámoslo.  
  
Volviendo al templo Hikawa. Haruka: El enemigo ya conoce nuestras identidades, debemos tener mucho cuidado. Seiya: En especial debemos cuidar a Serena, ya que el enemigo también la quiere atrapar. Ami: pero hay algo que no entiendo, por que quieren atrapar a Serena, ella no es la dueña del cristal del universo. Kojirou: Pues Kity les debería contar todo lo que nos contó a nosotros. Luna: Bueno por que no empiezas Kity, ya que yo no me acuerdo mucho sobre el pasado y supongo que esta batalla debe tener algo que ver con el pasado. Kity: Yo me acuerdo de Nemain, el antes vivía cerca al reino de la Luna, él estaba enamorado de la princesa de la luna, pero ella estaba enamorada del príncipe de la tierra, él decidió declarséle, pero ella lo rechazó y en esos días él trató de llevársela por la fuerza a su planeta, pero las sailor scout y los warriors la defendieron y la reina lo desterró de toda la galaxia entera y el juro vengarse de la Princesa de la Luna y todos los familiares del reino de la Luna. Darién: Así que no solo corren peligro Serena, puede que Rini también corra peligro. Kity: No solo ellas, tu también corres peligro, ya que tu fuiste la razón por la cual Serena rechazó a Nemain. Haruka: Entonces nuestro deber es proteger a la familia real. Rei: Mira Serena, todo lo que ocurre por tu culpa. Serena: Pues yo no me acuerdo de todo eso, y además yo me enamore del príncipe de la tierra y no de ese tal Nemain. Mina: Pero todo eso pasó antes de que llegara la reina Beryl, verdad?. Kity: Si, todo eso pasó antes de que llegara el Negaverso. Lita: Pero que tenemos nosotras que ver con los warriors, es que cada una de nosotras hemos sentido que como nos agradan mucho, pero eso es desde que sabemos sus identidades. Narumi: Están diciendo que todas ustedes sienten algo por nosotros?. Mina: Si y ustedes no sienten algo extraño por nosotras?. Satoshi: Pues la verdad, es que desde que sabemos sus identidades y antes de conocerlas, ya sentíamos algo, por las sailor ya que no conocíamos sus identidades. Rei: Así que también lo sienten. Kity: Hay algo que nunca les dijo Luna y Artemis, es que ustedes en el pasado fueron novios, pero como todos murieron y luego renacieron en la tierra y no se acordaban de eso y ahora que se han visto, están recordando todo lo que había pasado en el pasado. Mina: Así que fuimos novios y será que lo volveremos hacer. Luna: Eso no se sabe. Michiru: Y yo perdí esa sensación que sentía por Haruka. Haruka: Lo mismo me paso a mí. Setsuna: Bueno, cambiando de tema, y ustedes no saben quien es el dueño del cristal del universo?. Kojirou: Por lo que nos contó Kity, la dueña del cristal es sailor galaxia, pero no sabemos quien es en realidad para protegerla. Taiki: Sailor galaxia es la dueña del cristal?, Después dé todo lo que hizo, debemos protegerla. Keiichi: De que hablan?, Ya la conocen?. Serena: Lo que pasa es que hace más de dos años tuvimos una pelea con sailor galaxia, pero ella estaba dominada por el caos y al ser liberada por el caos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Yaten: Pero por que tenemos que protegerla. Lita: Ella ya no es lo que era antes, ella a salvado a sailor moon más de una vez, así que nosotros la protegeremos, así que si ustedes no la quieren proteger, no lo hagan. Seiya: No tenemos por que pelear, y además no le gustaría a nuestra princesa que actuáramos así. Lo que debemos hacer es ayudar en vez de pelear. Serena: Seiya tiene razón chicos, debemos estar unidos, y no pelear entre nosotros. Ami: Bueno así quedamos, así que nos vemos en la universidad, que descansen. Lita: Yo también me tengo que ir, hasta luego chicos. Las chicas y los chicos se van del templo y solo quedan Darién, Rini, Serena y Rei. Serena: Así que en el pasado fueron novios. Rei: Serena deja de decir tonterías, no es momento para esas cosas. Darién: Rei tiene razón y es mejor que te lleve a tu casa para que descanses. Serena: Pero si yo ya estoy bien, y además quiero hacer otra cosa. Rini: Y que vas hacer, jugar donde Andrew?. Serena: Sí. Darién: Pero es mejor que descanses, mañana vamos a tener un día muy largo. Serena: Esta bien, vámonos. Chao Rei. Darién, Rini y Serena se van hacia al auto y Rei se queda arreglando el templo.  
  
Al día siguiente en la casa de los Tsukino, se escucha unos gritos y se ve a Serena corriendo por toda la casa como una loca.  
  
Serena: Por que no me despertaste Luna. Luna: Que no te desperté, si la que no quiso despertase fuiste tu, eres una dormilona. Serena: Pero es que tenía mucho sueño. Adiós Luna, nos vemos en la tarde.  
  
Serena sale corriendo de su casa con una tajada de pan como desayuno, ella esta muy tranquila, pero lo que no sabe es que la están siguiendo, al igual que al resto del grupo.  
  
En la universidad, estaban Rei, Lita y Ami, excepto Serena y Mina, que no habían llegado. Rei: Cuándo será que Serena va a llegar temprano a clases?. Lita: Ya nos toco acostumbrarnos a su impuntualidad. Ami: Y Mina tampoco a llegado. En ese momento llegan Haruka, Michiru. Michiru: Hola chicas como están?. Rei: Nosotras estamos bien. Haruka: Y donde están Serena y Mina?. Lita: No han llegado, se debieron quedar dormidas. Rei: Como cosa rara. Ami: Mira ahí vienen las dos. Serena y Mina estaban corriendo para llegar a la universidad a tiempo y frenan en seco a varios centímetros de las otras chicas. Serena: Hola chicas como están?. Rei: Otra vez te quedaste dormida. Serena: Es que no me despertó Luna. Masako: Quién es Luna?. Serena: Hola Masako que sorpresa, hace días que no te veía, como estas?. Masako: Estoy bien Serena y tu como estas?. Serena: Bien, gracias y Luna es mi gata, ella siempre acostumbra brincar sobre mi cama, pero hoy no lo hizo y llegue tarde. Masako: Uy, y si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a clases, vamos Serena, nos vemos luego chicas. Cada una de las muchachas se dirigen a sus salones para sus respectivas clases. Luego de varias horas las chicas salen de los salones y se encuentran todas en la cafetería. Ami: Cómo te fue Serena?. Serena: Bien, pero no hablemos del estudio, más bien comamos. Rei: Pero ya no te desayunaste?. Serena: Como crees, no sabes que salí corriendo para llegar temprano y se me olvido traer mi almuerzo, buabuabubua. Lita: No importa, si quieres puedes comer un poco del mío. Ami: También puedes comer del mío. Serena: Muchas gracias, chicas, ustedes si que me comprenden. Seiya: Hola Bombón, otra vez llegaste tarde y no trajiste tu almuerzo?. Serena: Hola Seiya. Mina: Hola chicos como están?. Yaten: Hola Mina. Taiki: Hola chicas. Satoshi: Y a nosotros no nos saludan?. Lita, Mina, Rei se ponen como locas al escuchar la voz de uno de los muchachos y al ver que los otros están al lado de ellas. Lita: Hola chicos. Narumi: Hola chicas, que hacen?. Ami: Nada en especial, solo estamos hablando, quieren sentarse con nosotras. Chicas: Ami!!!!. Ami: Perdón. Chicas y Chicos: Jajajajajaja. Serena: No nos pongas atención Ami. Ami: Gracias Serena. Masako: Por que no vamos al parque y hablamos y aprovechamos y nos comemos un helado?. Mina y Serena: Sí!!!!!. Todos los chicos y las chicas se reí de Mina y Serena. Serena: Pero voy a llamar a mi Darién, para que venga con nosotros. Serena llama a Darién y se quedan de encontrar en el parque, luego se une con el grupo para ir al parque.  
  
Mientras tanto, Ninyin y Nashi estaban siguiendo al grupo de muchachos para luego atacar a todas las personas que hay en su alrededor. Nashi; Vamos Ninyin, debemos estar preparados. Ninyin: Sí.  
  
Después de caminar, los chicos llegan al parque y se sientan en una mesa para conversar. Serena: Ya debe estar por llegar mi Darién. Lita: Mira ahí viene Serena. Serena que escucha que llegó Darién y sale corriendo para abrasarlo. Darién: Hola Serena. Serena: Al fin llegaste. Los dos se acercan a la mesa y se sientan. Darién: Hola chicos y chicas. Todos: Hola Darién. Kojirou: Si que te quiere Serena. Rei: Eso no es nada, hay días que es peor. Serena: De que estas hablando Rei?. Rei: Pues adivina, quien es tan cursi en cosas del amor?. Serena: No sé por que siempre me molestas. Rei: Yo nunca té molesto, siempre te digo la verdad. Serena: Mentira, tu siempre estas molestándome. Serena y Rei empiezan a pelear. Y en ese momento aparecen Ninyin y Nashi y empiezan atacar a todos lo que están en el parque. Ninyin: Y ahora que van hacer sailors scouts?. Nashi: Y por que no pelean?, O nos tienen miedo?. Jajajaja. Ami: Que hacemos, no podemos transfórmanos enfrente de todos. Rei: Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Nashi: Ya sé a quien voy atacar de primero. Nashi mira a la joven de cabellos castaños claro que está al lado de Serena. Ninyin: Empecemos entonces, no perdamos más tiempo. Nashi: Tu señorita, muéstrame tu cristal. Nashi lanza un rayo a Masako. Masako: Ayyyyyy. El cristal que aparece del cuerpo Masako es de forma de flor y tiene todos los colores del arcoiris. Nashi: Mira Ninyin este si es el verdadero cristal del universo. Ninyin: Es cierto, al fin lo encontramos. Serena: ¡Masako!. No puedo ver como la lastiman. Rei: Que vas hacer Serena?. Serena: Pues no me voy a quedar viendo como lastiman a tanta gente inocente. Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada!. Rini: ¡Por Cósmico Lunar! Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna!. Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Mercurio!. Hiroyoki: ¡Por el poder supremo de Jupiter!. Narumi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Marte!. Mitsuko: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus!. Kenji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno!. Keiichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus!. Tomomichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune!. Katsuji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón!.  
  
Todos: ¡Transformación!.  
  
Masako que estaba casi inconsciente se dan cuenta que Serena y los demás son las sailors y los warriors. U.S.M: ¡Alto ahí no te permitiré que ataques a una de mis amigas, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna! Nashi: Así que decidieron transformase y salvar a su amiga. Ninyin: Pues será la ultima vez que la vean, ¡Rayos Malignos, ataquen!. U.S.M: No!!!!!.  
  
El ataque iba directo a Masako, pero sailor moon sale corriendo y se coloca delante de Masako y recibe el golpe. Masako: Serena, por que lo hiciste?. U.S.M: No puedo permitir que lastimen a mis amigos. E.S.U: Sailor moon, quédate con Masako, que nosotros trataremos de recuperar el cristal.  
  
E.S.Mer: Chicas debemos distraerlas y quitarles el cristal al enemigo. Todos: Sí. Las sailor y los warriors se preparan para luchar, mientras que sailor moon está al lado de Masako. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de todos se une y se forma una bola de energía, la cual se estrella en el cuerpo de Nashi. Nashi: Ayyy, maldición esas sailors y warriors son muy fuertes, Ninyin unamos nuestros poderes y ataquemos. Ninyin: Sí. Los dos se unen y lanzan unos rayos de energía a las sailors. Las sailors caen al piso por la fuerza del ataque y los warriors salen corriendo a socorrerlas. W.Mars: Te encuentras bien mars?. E.S.Mars: Sí. W.N: Vamos chicas, hagámoslo de nuevo. Las sailors se levanten del piso y se preparan para volver atacar, mientras que Ninyin se acerca por detrás de sailor moon y la ataca. Ninyin: Muere, sailor moon. U.S.M: Ayyyy. Sailor moon sale volando y se estrella contra un árbol y cae inconsciente al piso y Masako trata de ayudarla pero no puede ya que está muy débil, ya que no tiene su cristal. Masako: Serena, reacciona, por favor. Sailor moon empieza a recobrar la conciencia y ve a Masako que está desapareciendo. U.S.M: Te prometo que voy a recuperar tu cristal. Sailor moon se levanta del piso y ve que a sus amigas y amigos peleando con el enemigo por el cristal y se da cuenta que Nashi, es quien tiene el cristal y solo está observando, así que sailor moon decide ir a recuperar el cristal de su amiga. U.S.M: Tu, devuélveme el cristal de mi amiga. Nashi: Y que piensas hacer, ah?. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. Nashi: ¡Furia salvaje maligna, ataca!. El ataque deja a sailor moon muy lastimada, pero ella vuelve y se levanta y la ataca de nuevo. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. T.M: Ten mucho cuidado sailor moon. Sailor moon voltea para ver a Tuxedo Mask, y no se da cuenta de que Nashi la vuelve atacar. U.S.M: Ayyyy. Sailor moon vuelve y cae al piso, pero ella vuelve y se levanta y ataca a Nashi. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. E.S.Mars: Resiste sailor moon, ya vamos ayudarte. U.S.M: ¡No, yo le prometí a Masako recuperar su cristal!. E.S.V: Pero... E.S.U: Sailor Venus, ella puede hacerlo, nosotros encarguémonos de terminar con Ninyin. Todos: Sí. U.S.M: Gracias chicos por confiar en mí, ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. Esta vez el ataque de sailor moon deja muy lastimado a Nashi y el cristal cae al piso y sailor moon sale corriendo a recogerlo y se lo lleva a Masako, que ya estaba desapareciendo por completo. U.S.M: Toma Masako, por favor recupérate. Masako: Muchas gracias Serena. Nashi se levante del piso y se acerca hacia sailor moon para atacarla. Nashi: Muere, sailor moon, eres un estorbo, ¡Furia salvaje maligna, ataca!. Sailor moon recibe el golpe y cae sobre los brazos de Masako. Masako: Serena, reacciona por favor, ahora es mi turno ayudarte. Masako se levanta del piso con mucho esfuerzo y saca un broche de forma redonda con varios colores y con varias estrellas. Masako: ¡Por el poder infinito del cristal guardián del universo, transformación!. E.S.J: Masako se transformó en sailor galaxia. E.S.V: No puede ser ella es sailor galaxia. S.G: Ahora lamentaras todo lo que has hecho. Sailor galaxia ataca primero a Ninyin y el ataque deja muy lastimada a Ninyin y el resto del grupo se dispone a terminar con Ninyin. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. El ataque del resto del grupo, logran vencer a Ninyin, la cual está tirada en el piso, casi muerta. S.G: Ahora será tu turno Nashi, ¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia, ataca! El golpe de sailor galaxia deja muy lastimado a Nashi, pero este no muere. Nashi: Bueno, ya encontré el cristal del universo, solo tengo que atraparte en otra ocasión, la pelea no fue en vano, nos vemos en la próxima batalla, adiós sailors y tu Ninyin, no sirves para nada, es mejor que mueras bajo mi mano y no bajo Nemain, muere. Nashi le lanza unos rayos, los cuales terminan con la vida de Ninyin. Ninyin: Ayyyyyy. Nashi desaparece y sailor galaxia sale corriendo a donde está sailor moon. S.G: Por favor reacciona. T.M: Serena despierta. Sailor moon empieza a recobrar el sentido y lentamente ella abre los ojos y se encuentra con sailor galaxia y el resto del grupo. U.S.M: Sailor galaxia, que haces aquí?. S.G: Gracias a ti, estoy con vida Serena. U.S.M: Masako?. S.G: Sí, soy yo. Sailor galaxia vuelve a la normalidad y el resto del grupo también vuelven a la normalidad. Haruka: Es mejor que mañana nos reunamos y hablemos, reunámonos en el templo a las 3 de la tarde, ahora es mejor ir y descasar. Todos: Sí.  
  
En otra dimensión Nashi se acerca al Nemain. Nashi: Ya encontré a la dueña del cristal, le prometo que en la próxima batalla se lo traeré. Nemain: Te felicito, pero espero que no me decepciones como el resto del grupo, ya que eran unos inservibles y no se te olvide traer a sailor moon y al príncipe de la tierra, a tuxedo mask. Nashi: Sí, señor le prometo que no le fallaré.  
  
Continuara... 


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20: Darién y Rini son secuestrados.  
  
Nashi se encontraba en una casa cerca de la zona de los muelles. Nashi: Ya conozco sus verdaderas identidades de los warriors y de las sailors y también se quien tiene el cristal, solo tengo que buscar de obtenerlo y también tengo que capturar a sailor moon, tengo que ponerle una trampa y a la vez tratar de conseguir el cristal , ya se que es lo que voy hacer. Nashi dice eso y desaparece.  
  
Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa. Rei: Ahora Masako, también debemos protegerte. Ami: No solo a ella sino a Serena. Serena: Gracias chicas pero yo puedo cuidarme sola. Mina: Aun así debemos protegerte. Michiru: Ahora debemos saber para que les sirve el cristal del universo?. Kojirou: Es cierto, aun no sabemos nada cual es la verdadera fuerza. Ami: Luna tu no sabes cual es el poder que tiene el cristal?. Luna: Lo único que se es que tiene casi el mismo poder con al del cristal de plata. Lita: Eso quiere decir que los dos cristales tienen el mismo poder. Mina: Y para que lo quiere el enemigo?. Kity: Al enemigo le sirve para acumular y dejar pasar la energía negativa y si llegara a caer en sus manos, pueden estar seguros de que todo el universo sería destruido. Yaten: Entonces debemos encargarnos de que el cristal no caiga en sus manos. Satoshi: Debemos proteger a Masako. Kenji: El enemigo conoce nuestras identidades, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos ataque y trate de robar el cristal. Seiya: Y no solo el cristal, también Serena corre peligro ya que el enemigo la quiere atrapar. Mitsuko: Lo más recomendable sería que Masako y Serena estén siempre juntas y así protegemos a las dos al tiempo. Setsuna: Esa es una muy buena idea. Serena: Pero donde nos quedaríamos por las noches. Masako: En mi casa no se puede. Serena: En la mía menos y no quiero que mis padres y mi hermano corran peligro. Rei: Si quieren se pueden quedar las dos en el templo. Lita: Y yo me quedaría con ustedes por si el enemigo ataca. Mina: Yo también me quedo y tu que dices Ami?. Ami: Yo también me quedo con ustedes. Lita: Rei no hay problema si nos quedamos en el templo?. Rei: Como crees. Serena: Y debemos estar todo el tiempo juntas? Y si salgo con Darién?. Rei: ¡Serena, por favor quieres dejar de pensar en esas cosas!. Serena: Rei, solo lo dices para molestarme, es por que tu no tienes un novio y yo sí. Rei: Serena tonta, deja de decir tonterías. Serena: Rei quieres dejar de molestarme. Rei: Pero es que siempre te lo estas buscando. Serena: Es por que yo soy mucho más bonita que tu....  
  
Rei se pone roja de la furia , ale corriendo hacia donde esta Serena y Serena trata de escapar de Rei. Serena y Rei siguen discutiendo y corriendo por todo en templo.  
  
Haruka: ¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos quieren quedarse quietas y dejar de pelear por tonterías.  
  
Rei y Serena se detienen en seco y se quedan viendo a Haruka, que esta desesperada por la actitud de ellas dos.  
  
Michiru: Ya cálmate Haruka, tu sabes que ellas dos son siempre así. Serena: Lo siento Haruka. Haruka: No te preocupes, no paso nada. Seiya: Bombón claro que puedes salir con Darién.  
  
Serena: ¡verdad! Serena brinca de la emoción y se lanza a donde esta Darién. Lita: Nunca vas a cambiar verdad Serena. Serena: AH, de que me estas hablando. Rei: Tu si que no entiendes nada. Serena: Que me estas diciendo?. Rei: Tu que crees ah?. Serena: Eres muy mala conmigo, siempre me estas molestando buabuabua....................  
  
Al resto del grupo les aparece una gota en sus cabezas al que de nuevo Serena y Rei están discutiendo.  
  
Hotaru: Bueno chicas, creo que deben dejar de discutir y tu Serena deberías ir a buscar tus cosas para que te quedes en el templo. Masako: Yo también tengo que ir por mis cosas. Mina: Si quieres te puedo acompañar- Hiroyoki: Yo también las acompaño. Satoshi: Y yo.  
  
Serena: Bueno ya me voy a mi casa. Darién: Vamos, yo te acompaño. Rini: Y yo que?. Serena: Y tu que?. Darién: Vamos los tres y no empieces Serena. Serena: Pero...... Darién: Nada de peros.  
  
Rei y los demás se encargan de arreglar todo en el templo mientras que Serena y Masako van a sus respectivas casa a buscar sus cosas.  
  
En el camino a la casa de Serena. Serena: Darién tu que harías si el enemigo me atrapa?. Darién: Haría cualquier cosas con tal de salvarte la vida. Rini: Y tu que harías si algo nos pasa a uno de los dos?. . Serena mira primero a Darién y luego a Rini y dice. Serena: Yo haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos, incluso podría morir por ustedes. Darién se acerca a Serena y la abraza y los mismo hace Rini. Darién: Tranquila Serena no nos va a pasar nada malo. Serena: Me lo prometes......... Rini: Es cierto, nada nos va a pasar. Darién: es mejor que nos apuremos, se nos va hacer tarde. Serena y Rini: Sí vamos.  
  
Mientras tanto esta Nashi observando desde una nube de humo cerca de ellos.  
  
Nashi: ¡Así que ella haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos!, Bueno eso lo veremos luego. Jajajajaja.........  
  
Ya era de noche cuando llegaron Serena, Rini y Darién al templo. Rei: Ya era hora de que llegaran. Serena: Hola Rei y los demás?. Rei: ya deben estar por llegar. Fueron a buscar sus cosas, ya estas lista?. Serena: Sí. Rei: Entonces vamos al cuarto. Y deja tus cosas en la cama. Rei y Serena se dirigen al cuarto y Darién y Rini se quedan en la sala, y en eso llegan los otros chicos. Lita: Hola Darién, Rini. Darién: Hola Lita, chicas. Mina: Ya trajo todas sus cosas Serena?. Darién: Sí y esta en la habitación de Rei, acomodando sus cosas.  
  
Después de varias horas las chicas empiezan a preparar las camas y el resto del grupo se dirigen a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Michiru: Si algo llegara a pasar por favor avísennos por el intercomunicador. Ami: Si algo llegara pasar nosotras las llamamos. Darién: Serena trata de descansar. Serena: Gracias Darién, nos vemos mañana después de clases?. Darién: Si, nos vemos en el parque después de las dos de la tarde. Serena: Ahí estaré, que descanses.  
  
El resto del grupo se van y las chicas se quedan dormidas después de un largo día de trabajo.  
  
Ya era de mañana cuando Serena se despierta y ella se dirige al jardín en la parte trasera del templo para pensar y en ese momento se escucha el ruido de unas ramas rotas y Serena se voltea para ver quien es la persona que la asusto.  
  
Rei: Que estas haciendo levantada a esta hora de la mañana?. Serena: Nada, es que no podía dormir. Rei: Vamos Serena, no tienes por que preocuparte, todo va a salir bien, ya vas a ver que todo se solucionara . Debemos prepáranos para ir a la Universidad. Rei: Gracias Rei, eres muy buena amiga.  
  
Después en la tarde Serena se dirige al parque en compañía de las chicas.  
  
Serena: Gracias chicas yo me quedo aquí con Darién. Mina: Segura que vas a estar bien?. Serena: Si Mina y si algo me ocurre, les prometo que las llamo Ok?. Lita: Mira Serena ahí vienen Darién y Rini. Serena: Darién.......... Serena sale corriendo al encuentro de Darién y le de un fuerte abrazo. Serena: Hola Darién, Rini, Rini????????, que estas haciendo aquí??. Rini: Darién me invito. Serena: ¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Pero si el invito solo a mi. Darién: Vamos Serena no pelees con Rini. Serena: Pero.......... Darién: Si quieren las invito a un helado. Rini y Serena: ¡Helado! Sí, vamos. Lita: Si necesitan algo nos avisan Ok?. Serena: Sí, puedes estar tranquila y que se diviertan ustedes. Mina: gracias Serena, Chao.  
  
Serena, Rini, y Darién pasan una tarde muy divertida, primero comieron helados, luego hablaron cerca al lago y por ultimo estaban sentados en las sillas viendo las palomas que comían maíz.  
  
Darién: Creo que ya es hora de regresar chicas. Serena: Por que, si es todavía muy temprano. Rini: Es cierto, todavía no oscurece. Darién: es mejor que regresemos cuando todavía haya luz. Serena: Esta bien y muchas gracias por la tarde tan divertida y agradable que pasamos.  
  
Ya se iban del parque cuando escucharon varios gritos y explosiones. Rini: Que estará pasando?. Serena: Será mejor que vamos a ver que es lo que esta pasando.. Los tres se acercan al lugar de donde se escucharon los ruidos y vieron a varios monstruos que estaban atacando a las personas. Darién: Chicas transfórmense. Serena y Rini: Si. Serena: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada!. Rini: ¡Por Cósmico Lunar!  
  
Las chicas se transforman y empiezan a pelear con los demonios. U.S.M: ¡Alto ahí no te permitiré que ataques en este día tan especial, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna! Demonio 1: Al fin saliste sailor moon, lista para la pelea. El demonio 1 lanza varios ataques de energía y sailor moon y chibimoon lo esquivan. U.S.M: Ahora nos toca a nosotras. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. T.M: Sailor moon, avísales a las otras chicas. U.S.M: Sí. Sailor moon llama a Mina. U.S.M: Mina, hay problemas en el parque , necesitamos de su ayuda. E.S.V: Lo siento Serena, pero aquí también tenemos problemas , en cuanto terminemos vamos para allá y les ayudaremos. U.S.M: Gracias Mina. Sailor moon llama también a las otras pero todos están peleando. U.S.M: Nos toco salas, todos están ocupados. T.M: Esto es obra de Nashi. Nashi: Así que al fin se dieron cuenta, que lentos son. U.S.M: Nashi, así que tu fuiste el culpable de todo esto. Demonio1: ¡Golpe de muerte maligna, ataca!. S.C.Moon: Arghhhhhhh. U.S.M: Chibimoon.... U.S.M: Chibimoon estas bien?. S.C.Moon: Sailor......Moon.... estoy.... bien, gracias. U.S.M: No te permitiré que hayas lastimado a chibimoon. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. Demonio 1: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. El demonio 1 muere pero todavía quedan dos más y el propio Nashi. Tuxedo Mask ayuda a levantar a sailor chibimoon, mientras que sailor moon esta peleando con los otros dos demonios y de repente de la nada aparece un tercer demonio mucho más fuerte que los otros dos , y este la atrapa por el cuello y la empieza a asfixiarla. U.S.M: Tuxedo Mask, auxilio. T.M: Sailor Moon resiste . Tuxedo Mask y chibimoon van ayudarla pero los detiene un rayo y no pueden moverse, y sienten que sus pies ya no están tocando el piso. T.M: Sailor moon.... S.C.Moon: Serena... U.S.M: Tuxedo mask, sailor chibimoon, no............. Nashi: Sailor moon, si quieres volver a Tuxedo Mask y a chibimoon vivos, ven a la media noche de hoy en la zona de los muelles, y trae contigo al cristal del universo y si no lo haces ellos morirán. jajajajajajaja....... El demonio que tenía a sailor moon prisionera desaparece e igual el resto de los demonios que había por todos lados. Sailor moon trata de alcanzarlos pero no puede y cae al piso desmayada U.S.M: Darién, Rini, no.................  
  
Continuara.... 


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21: El amor de Serena.  
  
El resto del grupo de las sailors scouts y warriors llegan al sitio donde sailor moon estaba peleando con el enemigo y la encuentran en el piso , pero no ven por ningún lado a Darién, ni a Rini. Rei sale corriendo a donde se encuentra Serena. Rei: ¡Serena respóndeme¡. Ami: Rei, ella no te puede contestar por que esta inconsciente. Mina: Chicas debemos llevarla a la casa. Lita: Pero no se puede en su casa. Seiya: Y donde la piensan llevar?. Rei: Rápido, vamos al templo, ahí nadie nos va a molestar. Haruka: Y donde estarán la pequeña dama y el príncipe?. Setsuna: Eso es muy raro, nosotras nos encargaremos de buscarlos. Michiru: Ustedes lleven a Serena al templo, luego nos vemos allá. Hotaru: Espero que Darién y Rini se encuentren bien.  
  
Seiya agarra a Serena en sus brazos y el resto del grupo se dirigen al templo, mientras que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru salen en busca de Darién y de Rini.  
  
Las chicas llegan al templo y Rei le indica el camino a su cuarto a Seiya para dejar a Serena en la cama.  
  
Seiya: Rei crees que va a estar bien?. Rei: Seiya, no te preocupes por Serena, ella es muy fuerte y va a estar muy bien, solo necesita descansar y esperemos que las chicas logren encontrar a Rini y a Darién, para que Serena no se preocupe.  
  
Los dos salen del cuarto y se reúnen con el resto del grupo en la sala.  
  
Mina: Rei como esta Serena?. Rei: Ella esta bien. Lita: Que bueno. Kenji: Pero aun no sabemos que fue lo que paso.. Ami: Lo único que se es que Serena estaba en problemas y no pudimos ayudarla. Seiya: Debemos encontrar a Rini y a Darién. Taiki: Y eso a que se debe?. Seiya: No quiero que a ella le pase nada malo y menos que este triste por la falta de ellos dos. Kojirou: Aun no hay noticias de Haruka y del resto de las chicas?. Narumi: Acabaron de llamar diciendo que no habían encontrando nada sobre el paradero de ellos dos. Keiichi: Que mal. Mina: No quiero ver la cara de Serena.  
  
Mientras ellas pensaban en la forma de localizar al príncipe y a la pequeña dama, en la habitación de Rei, Serena vuelve en si y trata de levantarse, pero siento que todo le da vueltas, pero aun así trata de mantenerse de pie para buscar a los demás. Serena: Darién, Rini, espero que estén bien, yo iré a rescatarlos.  
  
Mientras tanto Nashi se encontraba en una habitación oscura junto con sus nuevos huéspedes, ellos están inconscientes y cada uno esta encadenado a la pared. Nashi se acerca a donde están ellos y los despierta con unas descargas eléctricas.  
  
T.M: En donde estoy?. Tuxedo mask voltea para ver donde se encuentra y trata de moverse, pero al ver que no puede se da cuenta que esta encadenado y a la vez se da cuenta que Rini también esta con él. T.M: Rini despierta. S.C.M: EH, en donde estoy?. Tuxedo mask en donde estamos?. T.M: No lo se, no me acuerdo mucho de lo que paso. Nashi: Si quieren yo les cuento lo que paso, Jajajajajaja. Los dos se quedan viendo a Nashi. T.M: Se puede saber para que nos trajiste a nosotros?. S.C.M: Sí para que nos quieres?. Nashi: Ya que lo piden, les diré, lo que quiero es a sailor moon y al cristal del universo y la mejor forma para obtener las dos cosas, es tenerlos a ustedes dos como rehenes para que sailor moon haga cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlos a ustedes dos, Jajajajaja......................  
  
T.M: Se acuerda de lo que habían hablado con Serena hace varios días atrás. T.M: Ella vendrá pero no sola, ya veras que ella vendrá con todo el grupo. Nashi: Bueno no importa si viene sola o acompañada, lo que se es que el cristal y ella van a ser míos, y ahora se van a divertir un rato ustedes dos, si ven las cadenas?, bueno no son cadenas normales, esas cadenas les están robando su energía. T.M: No importa lo que hagas, sailor moon y las sailor scouts van arruinar tus planes malévolos, ya lo verás.  
  
Volviendo al templo Hikawa, las chicas y los chicos ya se iban a ir a buscar a Darién y a Rini, cuando de repente llega Serena agarrada de la pared.  
  
Rei: Yo me quedo con Serena. Mina: Yo también me quedo. Seiya: Entonces el resto nos vamos, por favor cuiden de Serena, que nada le pase. Mina: Que tengan mucha suerte. Rei: Sean precavidos. Serena: Esperen un momento a donde se van todos?.  
  
Todos: ¡Serena!.... Serena: Que...... Rei: Como te sientes? Serena: Yo estoy bien, y a donde iban con tanta prisa?. Mina: Pues a buscar a Da.......... Lita: ¡Mina no sea tan distraída!. Mina: Es cierto, lo siento. Serena: Se puede saber que les pasa a todos ustedes?, Algo están tramando y si no me dicen, me voy a recatar a Darién y a Rini. Mitsuko: T u sabes que fue lo que les paso?. Serena se pone triste al recordar lo que paso, Seiya: te encuentras bien bombón?. Serena: Si, gracias. El enemigo se los llevo y me pidió que le llevara el cristal del universo hoy a la media noche, en la zona donde están los muelles. Haruka: Con que eso fue lo que paso.  
  
Keiichi: Al fin llegaron. Lita: Y a tiempo. Taiki: Ahora debemos buscar la forma de rescatarlos. Mina: Y no podemos sacrificar la vida de Masako. Seiya: Y mucho menos de Serena. Satoshi: Y no pensabas ir sola, verdad?. Serena: Aun no se lo que voy hacer, voy a caminar un rato por el jardín. Ami: Bueno Serena y cuando regreses ya tendremos la solución para ir a rescatarlos. Serena: Gracias Ami. Serena sale de la casa y se dirige al jardín del templo.  
  
Mina: Pobre de Serena, debe estar muy triste. Lita: Tenemos que ayudarle. Rei: Debemos ir por ellos. Michiru: Tenemos que dividirnos. Hiroyoki: Y como nos vamos a dividir?. Narumi: Pues yo creo que es más fácil si alguien se queda con Serena y el resto nos dividimos en cuatro grupos. Haruka: Y el que llegue de primero tiene que rescatarlos y los otros grupos se debe encargar del enemigo. Ami: Y quien se quedará con Serena?. Seiya: Yo me puedo quedar. Haruka: De ninguna manera, no lo permitiré. Setsuna: Lo ideal es que se quede alguien fuerte y Seiya es una sailor scout muy fuerte. Lita: Y en cambio nosotros necesitamos la inteligencia de Ami y de Taiki. Satoshi: Y es que yo no los puedo ayudar con mi inteligencia, o es que acaso no me quieres Ami?. Ami se pone roja de la vergüenza. Y todos se ríen. Lita: Bueno chicos eso lo podemos dejar para cuando regresemos. Mina: Si, yo creo que cada uno de nosotras queremos arreglar nuestros asuntos personales. Tomomichi: Que alegría. Kenji: Ya creíamos que ya no nos querían. Rei: Ustedes están locos. La chicas y los chicos siguen planeando la forma de rescatarlos sin perjudicar la vida de Serena y de Masako, y al otro lado del templo, en el jardín esta Serena muy pensativa.  
  
Serena: Que debo hacer. Darién.....Rini......Tengo que ir a rescatarlos, pero no les puedo entregar el cristal y mucho menos sacrificar la vida de Masako. Las chicas querrán ir y que yo me quede, pero no puedo estar sentada sin saber que es lo que pasa..........  
  
Serena se queda viendo a las estrellas y ve a la Luna que está brillando con un resplandor muy fuerte. Serena: Darién, Rini, por que....por que a ellos, si lo que quieren es mí.....por que me hacen esto, por que. Serena: No puedo dejar que el enemigo se salga con la suya, tengo que ir por ellos. Serena sale corriendo por detrás del templo para que los demás no la vieran y se dirige hacia los muelles y en ese momento Luna y Kity que iban a buscarla para explicarle el plan de rescate la ven que sale corriendo del templo. Luna: Serena.......... Kity: Y a donde va?. Luna: Conociendo a Serena, diría que a rescatarlos. Kity: Debemos avisarles a los chicos.  
  
Las dos gatas se dirigen al templo para avisarles al resto del grupo. Mina se da cuenta que Luna y Kity vienen corriendo como locas. Mina: ¿Qué pasa Luna?. Luna: Rápido chicos, deben transformarse. Lita: Y por que pasa?. Kity: ¡Serena se fue sola a rescatarlos!. Todos: ¡Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Rei: No puede ser, siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo, Serena Tonta. Yaten: Ya lo ha hecho varias veces?. Lita: Serena nuca va a cambiar, ella solo piensa en el bienestar de los otros, sin importarle lo que le pueda pasar a ella. Satoshi: Y ahora que vamos hacer?. Hotaru: Sigámosla chicas, aun queda tiempo. Michiru: Hotaru.... Hotaru: Nosotras tenemos una y como sailor scouts, nuestra obligación es cumplirla. Lita: debemos proteger, a la princesa, al príncipe y a la pequeña dama. Kojirou: Hagámoslo. Artemis: Ahora todos transfórmense. Todos: Sí. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna!. Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Mercurio!. Hiroyoki: ¡Por el poder supremo de Jupiter!. Narumi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Marte!. Mitsuko: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus!. Kenji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno!. Keiichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus!. Tomomichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune!. Katsuji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón!.  
  
Todos: ¡Transformación!. Todos se transforman y se dirigen hacia los muelles.  
  
Cerca de los muelles se encuentra Serena transformada, y esta esperando a que Nashi aparezca, mientras que el resto del grupo intenta llegar a tiempo. E.S.Mer: Debemos apurarnos. E.S.U: Ya vamos a llegar. E.S.Mars: Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo. En ese momento llegan y ven a sailor moon esperando a Nashi y de repente se forma una nube de humo y Nashi aparece en la rama de un árbol. Nashi: Sailor moon así que te atreviste a venir sola, y el cristal lo trajiste?. U.S.M: Sí, ahora dime donde están Darién y Rini?. Nashi: Si los quieres ver, tienes que entrar a este portal. Nashi abre un portal a otra dimensión. Nashi: Si eres muy valiente, entra al portal y veras a tus seres amados. Nashi se acerca al portal y espera a que sailor moon entre al portal. Sailor moon se queda viendo el portal y piensa en Darién y en Rini y decide entrar al portal.  
  
Al otro lado del portal, cerca de los barcos están las chicas y los chicos. E.S.Mer: Que va hacer?. E.S.Mars: Serena tonta no lo hagas........ E.S.U: Debe ser una trampa. S.S.F: Bombón no.. E.S.V: Serena por favor n lo hagas..  
  
Nashi: Que piensas hacer sailor moon, vienes o te quedas?. U.S.M: Esta bien iré. U.S.M: Lo siento chicas, pero debo ir, es mi obligación salvarlos. Nashi: A quien le hablas?. U.S.M: A nadie.  
  
Sailor moon entra al portal, luego pasa Nashi y el portal se cierra.  
  
E.S.J: Que vamos hacer?. E.S.V: Ahora como la vamos a encontrar?. E.S.Mer: Debemos teletransportarnos. E.S.N: Sí, hagámoslo. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna!. Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Mercurio!. Hiroyoki: ¡Por el poder supremo de Jupiter!. Narumi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Marte!. Mitsuko: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus!. Kenji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno!. Keiichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus!. Tomomichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune!. Katsuji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón!. Todas: ¡Sailor teletransportación!.  
  
Todos se teletransportan a la otra dimensión, para buscar a Serena, a Darién y a Rini.  
  
Sailor moon llega a una habitación oscura de colores azul con tonos negros. U.S.M: Nashi donde estas?. Nashi: Me alegro que te decidieras a venir. U.S.M: Donde están Darién y Rini?. Nashi: Así que quieres verlos, pero primero entrégame el cristal. U.S.M: ¡No!, primero quiero verlos. Nashi: Así que ese es tu deseo, esta bien ahí los tienes. Nashi toca una palanca secreta y esta abre una puerta a otra habitación, y sailor moon ve a Darién y a Rini encadenados a la pared. U.S.M: Darién, Rini. ¡Debes soltarlos!. Nashi: Nada de eso, lo primero que debes hacer es entregarme el cristal y tu debes entrar al otro cuarto, cerca al espejo, claro que si quieres que ellos vivan.  
  
En ese preciso instante Nashi lanza varios ataques a donde están ellos y sailor moon sale corriendo, pero choca contra un campo de energía y cae al piso.  
  
Nashi: ¿Qué piensas hacer sailor moon?, Te entregaras y los salvas o los dejas morir. Jajajajajaja......................  
  
Sailor moon se levanta y trata de pensar en lo que va hacer. U.S.M: Si me prometes que los dejarás en libertad, yo entraré a ese cuarto.  
  
Nashi: Claro que lo prometo. Nashi está con una cara de pura felicidad, de pensar que va obtener el cristal, a sailor moon y va eliminar a Darién y a Rini.  
  
Sailor moon se dirige a la otra habitación y en ese instante llegan las sailor y los warriors scouts.  
  
E.S.Mars: Sailor moon a donde vas?. Nashi: Sailor moon hazlo ahora o te arrepentirás. W.Moon: Arrepentirte de que sailor moon?. U.S.M: Arghhhhhhhhhh. Nashi no se espera que termine sailor moon de decidirse y le lanza varios ataques mandándola a la otra habitación y sailor moon cae cerca al espejo y de repente se forma un capo de energía alrededor de ella.  
  
E.S.V; ¡Sailor moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Sailor moon se levanta y trata de salir, pero choca contra el campo de energía. U.S.M: Chicas...Pero que hacen aquí. E.S.Mars: Que crees, siempre quieres hacer las cosas tu sola. E.S.S: Venimos ayudarte. Nashi: Basta ya de tanto hablar, y ahora sailor moon entrégame el cristal del universo. E.S.V: Pero si el cristal lo tiene...................... U.S.M: Yo lo tengo. S.S.H: pero si el cristal lo tiene sailor galaxia. E.S.Mer: Algo trama sailor moon. U.S.M: Ya me tienes, pero quiero que sueltes a Darién y a Rini, sino no te lo entregaré. Nashi: Acaso crees que los voy a soltar, pues estas muy equivocada. U.S.M: Pues si no lo haces, destruiré el cristal, destruyéndome a mi misma y tu no tendrás nada y ellos acabaran contigo. Nashi: Y piensas que te voy a creer?. E.S.N: Que esta haciendo ella?. S.S.M: Acaso esta loca?. E.S.P: Lo esta engañando. W.V: Como lo sabes?. E.S.P: Primero no tiene el cristal. E.S.Mars: Y segundo no creo que sea tan tonta para matarse. W.J: Pero hace rato ustedes dijeron que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a las personas que ama.  
  
Sailor mars se queda muda de pensar que sailor moon sea capaz de sacrificar su vida por la de los demás.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena no lo hagas. U.S.M: Lo siento Rei, pero no puedo. No hay otra opción. S.S.F: Bombón, no lo hagas. E.S.J: Tiene que haber una solución.  
  
Nashi al observar los rostros de las sailor y de los warriors, se da cuenta que sailor moon capaz de hacerlo. Nashi: Esta bien sailor moon, ahí lo tienes, los soltaré.  
  
Sailor moon esta contenta pero a la vez triste, por que va a quedar de sus seres amados, aunque no duda de que sus amigos traten de salvarla.  
  
Nashi toca unos botones en la pared y las cadenas que sostienen a Darién y a Rini desaparecen y ellos caen al piso y empiezan a recobrar el sentido. Darién se levanta y a ayuda a Rini a levantarse y se da cuenta de que todos están ahí, pero no ve a Serena, así que salen del cuarto y ven a Serena encerrada en un campo de energía.  
  
Darién: Serena estas bien?. U.S.M: Darién, me alegro que estén bien, por favor cuida de Rini. Darién: De que estas hablando?. Nashi: Sailor moon, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora es tu turno, entrégame el cristal. U.S.M: Lo siento Darién, chicas....cuiden de ellos, por favor. Aquí tienes Nashi. Sailor moon le lanza el cristal al Nashi y él lo agarra y toca un botón del lado derecho de la pared y sailor moon desaparece del cuarto.  
  
Darién: ¡Serena noooooooo!. Rei: Serena tonta................. Rini; Serena Darién abraza a Rini para consolarla y Nashi se despide de las sailors y de los warriors scouts. Nashi: Fue un placer hacer tratos con ella, nos veremos luego, ah se me olvidaba decirles que este portal esta a punto de destruirse, ahora tengo al cristal y la tonta de sailor moon. Jajajajajaja. Todos se le quedan viendo si saber que hacer. Darién: Serena, por que lo hiciste?. Seiya: Ella lo hizo por que los ama a los dos. Darién ve a Seiya, mientas que el resto del grupo busca la forma de salir de la trampa.  
  
Continuará... 


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22: El Comienzo de la Batalla.  
  
Las sailor scouts y los warriors se encontraban en la habitación donde Darién y Rini estaban cautivos, buscando la forma de salir del portal antes de que se destruyera y poder rescatar a Serena de las manos de Nemain.  
  
E.S.Mer: Debemos salir de aquí antes que se destruya el portal de esta dimensión. E.S.V: Pero como vamos a salir de aquí?. E.S.J: Y hay que buscar a Serena. T.M: Debo ir a buscarla. E.S.U: Príncipe, no se preocupe, ella va a estar bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarla. W.Moon: Yo les ayudare, no voy a permitir que ese Nemain se apodere de mi hermana. S.S.M: Sailor mercury y warrior mercury debemos unir la información que nos da para localizar la salida. E.S.Mer: ¡Sí!. W.Mer: ¡Hagámoslo!.  
  
Sailor mercury, warrior mercury y sailor star Maker unen toda la información en sus computadoras portátiles para busca la manera de salir del portal antes de que de destruya, y el dato les indica que la salida es en el lugar donde sailor moon desapareció.  
  
E.S.Mer: ¡Eso es ahí esta la salida!. W.U: Donde?. S.S.M: En la otra habitación cerca al espejo donde desapareció sailor moon. T.M: ¡Que estamos esperando, vamos!. E.S.Mer: Tuxedo mask aguarda un momento. E.S.V: Que pasa mercury?. E.S.Mer: No podemos entrar así, como así. W.S: Por que no podemos entrar?. E.S.Mer: Lo que pasa es que en ese sitio hay varias entradas a diferentes dimensiones y no se cual sea la correcta. W.Mars: Debemos hacer algo, pero que?. T.M: Unamos nuestros poderes y nos teletransportarnos. E.S.P: Pero aun así no sabemos cual es la entrada correcta. S.C.M: Tengo una idea chicas, que tal si el cristal de plata del futuro nos indicará el camino correcto al unir nuestros poderes?. E.S.Mars: Esa es una buena idea. S.S.H: Cristal de plata del futuro, de que rayos están hablando?. S.S.M: Acaso la única que tiene el cristal no es sailor moon?. E.S.S: Lo que pasa es que sailor chibimoon proviene del futuro, ella es hija del Rey Endymion y de la Reina Serena, y por lo tanto ella es la encargada de cuidar el cristal de plata del futuro y a la vez ella es una sailor scout. E.S.P: Pero hay un problema. W.Moon: Cual es el problema?. E.S.P: Como sailor chibimoon está muy joven y con muy poca experiencia al utilizar el cristal, corre el peligro de morir al utilizar toda la energía del cristal. E.S.V: No podemos que chibimoon arriesgue, Serena nunca no lo perdonaría. T.M: Pero si no salimos de aquí, y si no salvamos a Serena, ella nunca sabría lo que paso con nosotros. E.S.Mars: Debemos arriesgarnos. E.S.S: ¡Chibimoon, confiamos en ti, hazlo ya!. W.Moon: Unamos nuestro poderes al mismo tiempo que sailor chibimoon invoca el poder al cristal de plata. Todos: ¡Sí!. Masako: ¡Por el poder infinito del cristal guardián del universo!. Michiru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Neptuno!. Haruka: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Urano!. Hotaru: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Saturno!. Setsuna: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Plutón!. Lita: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Jupiter!. Ami: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Mercurio!. Rei: ¡Por el poder del Cristal Sagrado de Marte!. Mina: ¡Por el poder del cristal sagrado de Venus!. Seiya: ¡Poder de lucha estelar!. Taiki: ¡Poder de creación estelar!. Yaten: ¡Poder de curación estelar!. Kojirou: ¡Por el poder supremo de la Luna!. Satoshi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Mercurio!. Hiroyoki: ¡Por el poder supremo de Jupiter!. Narumi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Marte!. Mitsuko: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus!. Kenji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno!. Keiichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus!. Tomomichi: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune!. Katsuji: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón!.  
  
Rini: Por favor cristal de plata, indícanos el camino correcto. Rini: ¡Por Cósmico Lunar! Todos: ¡Sailor teletransportación!.  
  
Tanto las sailors y los warriors unen su poderes y chibimoon usa el poder del cristal de plata para encontrar la salida y así poder buscar a Serena.  
  
Sailor moon se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura y no sabía que había pasado con sus amigos, ella trata de levantarse pero esta algo débil y un poco mareada. U.S.M: En donde estoy?. Nashi: Con que al fin despertaste. U.S.M: ¡Nashi!, Que piensas hacer ahora?. Nemain: Lo primero que haré será entregarte a Nemain y le daré el cristal. U.S.M: ¡No te lo voy a permitir!, primero peleare contigo si es necesario. Nashi: Ja.......Que buen chiste. U.S.M: De que te ríes?. Nashi: estas encerrada en un capo de energía y no puedes salir y mucho menos pelear, ya no voy a perder más tiempo te voy a entregar al jefe de una vez.  
  
Diciendo eso Nashi desaparece y aparece en una sala de color negro con tonos rojos y al final del cuarto hay una silla grande de color dorada y en esa silla se encuentra sentado Nemain. Nemain: Nashi que es lo que quieres?. Nashi: Le tengo una sorpresa, ya tengo el cristal y a sailor moon. Nemain: Y en donde están?.  
  
Volviendo al cuarto donde esta sailor moon, ella trata de salir, pero le es imposible. U.S.M: Tengo que salir de aquí, apenas le de el cristal se va a dar cuanta que es falso. U.S.M: Por favor cristal de plata, dadme el poder para salir de aquí. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada!. Sailor moon utiliza todo su poder y logra desaparecer del sitio donde se encontraba y llega a otro sitio, pero como está muy débil, ya que utilizo todo su poder, Serena cae al piso inconsciente.  
  
Mientras tanto Nashi le va a entregar el cristal y a sailor moon a Nemain. Nemain: Y que esperas, ¡Entrégamelo!. Nashi hace aparecer al cristal , pero al tratar de traer a sailor moon no puede, no llega nada al sitio que señala. Nemain: Que es lo que está pasando?. Nashi: No lo se, ahí estaba ella, se lo juro, ella no podía salir. Nemain: ¡Nashi! eres un incompetente, un fracasado por eso deberías morir. Nashi: Permítame recompensarle, aquí esta el cristal y ya voy a buscar a sailor moon. Nemain: ¡Dame del cristal!. Nemain recibe el cristal y lo observa con mucho cuidado y enseguida se da cuenta que ese cristal es falso. Nemain: ¡Eres un estúpido!, Te engañó. Nashi: ¡Que!, No puede ser. Nemain: Con mayor razón deberías morir, pero te daré una ultima oportunidad y te incrementaré tu poder para que acabes con el resto de las sailor y los warriors. Nashi: Haré cualquier cosa con tal de arreglar mis errores.  
  
Nemain utiliza sus poderes para incrementar los poderes de Nashi y este cambia de forma y de tamaño y queda transformado en un animal con rasgos de humano y mide más de tres metros de alto, con una piel llena de espinas venenosas.  
  
Nashi: Esta vez si los voy a exterminar. El nuevo Nashi desaparece para buscar a sailor moon y los demás.  
  
En otro lugar se encontraban las sailors y los warriors buscando la forma de ayudar a sailor moon. Todos habían llegado a un sitio, pero aun no sabían si era el lugar correcto. T.M: Chibimoon te encuentras bien?. S.C.M: Me siento un poco débil, pero de resto estoy bien. S.S.F: Debemos empezar con la búsqueda. Todos: Si, vamos.  
  
Todos los chicos empiezan a caminar para buscar a sailor moon, mientras que en otro lado se encontraba Serena tirada en el suelo.  
  
*Sueño* Serena estaba con el príncipe Endymion, en el milenio de plata, los dos estaban en uno de los jardines reales, cuando llega Nemain en el preciso momento en que el príncipe y la princesa se estaban besando. Nemain: ¡Princesa Serena!. Princesa Serena: ¡Príncipe Nemain!, Que estas haciendo aquí?. Príncipe Endymion: Nunca te enseñaron buenos modales. Nemain: Que estas haciendo con este terrestre?. Eso va a dañar nuestra relación. Princesa Serena: De que me hablas?, Contigo no tengo ninguna relación, y al único hombre que amo es a Endymion, ya te lo había dicho antes, a ti no te amo, así que déjanos solos. Príncipe Endymion: ¡Ya la escuchaste, así que vete de aquí!. Nemain: Esto no se va a quedar así, me voy a vengar de todos ustedes.  
  
Serena sigue soñando. Príncipe Endymion: Sailors scouts, Nemain a secuestrado a la Princesa Serena. Las Sailors scouts logran salvar a la princesa y la Reina Serenity destierra del reino de la Luna al Príncipe Nemain y este jura venganza contra todos.  
  
*Fin del sueño*  
  
Serena se despierta y se levanta buscando una salida. U.S.M: Tengo que encontrar a Darién y a los demás. Serena empieza a caminar en busca de sus amigos y luego de un rato de haber caminado aparece Nashi con su nueva trasformación cerca de donde estas sailor moon.  
  
Nashi: Con que ahí estas?. U.S.M: Quien eres?. Nashi: No me reconoces, soy yo Nashi. U.S.M: Que te hiciste, no te haz visto a un espejo, ahora si pareces a un monstruo de verdad. Nashi: ¡Basta de hablar estupideces!, Me hiciste quedar como un tonto enfrente del jefe, así que ahora morirás. ¡Ataque infernal supremo!. Sailor moon como utilizo la energía del cristal de plata, se encuentra muy débil para poder esquivar el ataque de Nashi. U.S.M: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ella cae al piso muy lastimada y Nashi la sigue atacando, pero ella trata de responderle.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
Nashi esquiva con mucha facilidad el ataque de sailor moon y le vuelve a lanzar su ataque pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y sailor moon cae al piso inconsciente. U.S.M: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. Nashi: Esto fue muy fácil, ahora morirás. Nashi se prepara para darle el golpe final cuando llegan el resto del grupo. E.S.V: Es sailor moon. S.C.M: Y ese monstruo quién es?. Darién, Rini y Rei se acercan a Serena. T.M: Serena reacciona por favor. Serena vuelve en sí y ve a sailor mars, a Chibimoon y a tuxedo mask y al resto del grupo que están peleando con Nashi. U.S.M: Tuxedo mask, Chibimoon...... E.S.U: Ustedes chicas y warriors protejan a la princesa, al príncipe y a la pequeña dama, nosotras nos encargaremos de él. E.S.V: Pero chicas. E.S.N: Nada de peros, nuestro deber es protegerlos. E.S.S: Cuídate mucho Rini. S.C.M: Hotaru.... U.S.M: Chicas no por favor, no lo hagan, se los suplico. E.S.U: Sailor moon demuestra que eres capaz de cuidar de la tierra, no nos gusta que seas una princesa llorona. E.S.P: Cuídense chicas. Ahora Nashi será tu turno de morir. Nashi: Si quieren morir de primeros no hay problema, empecemos.  
  
E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca!  
  
Las Sailors scouts del sistema solar externo lanzan sus ataques en varias ocasiones pero Nashi no sufre ningún daño  
  
Nashi: Sus ataque son muy débiles, ahora es mi turno, ¡Triple ataque maligno supremo!, ¡mueran!.  
  
De sus manos se forman varias bolas de energía y las Sailors scouts exteriores no lo logran esquivar el ataque y las deja muy heridas. E.S.U: Es muy fuerte. E.S.S: La energía que tiene procede de otra fuente. E.S.N: Pero de donde?. U.S.M: Debemos ayudarles chicas. W.Moon Nosotros también chicos. E.S.V: Hagámoslo todos al tiempo. W.J: OK. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca! S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de todos las Sailors y de los warriors se une y forman una inmensa bola de energía y esta se dirige hacia donde esta Nashi , este recibe el golpe, pero parece que no le hizo mucho daño, solo lo dejo medio herido.  
  
En eso aparece Nemain y manda varios ataques y Nashi aprovecha y también lanza varios ataque y estos ataques están dirigidos a sailor moon y al resto de las chicas, solo que en ese momento se interponen las sailor scouts exteriores, salvando la vida de la princesa y de las otras chicas.  
  
Nemain: ¡Mueran sailor scouts!. Nashi: ¡Ya es hora de acabar con este de una vez, así que mueran!. E.S.S: No te lo permitiremos. E.S.P: De ninguna manera. U.S.M: Chicas no.. S.C.M: Por favor no lo hagan, Hotaru... E.S.S: No te preocupes por nosotras, vamos a estar bien. E.S.N: Unamos nuestros poderes chicas. En eso las chicas unen sus fuerzas para atacar al enemigo y bloquear el ataque de los malos.  
  
E.S.U: ¡Por el poder de la tierra sagrada de Urano, ataca!. E.S.N: ¡Por el poder del Maremoto sagrado de Neptuno, ataca!. E.S.S: ¡Por el poder del silencio infinito del planeta Saturno, ataca!. E.S.P: ¡Por el poder de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, ataca!  
  
El poder de las chicas se une y este se estrella con el ataque del Nashi y de Nemain, pero parece que el ataque del enemigo es muy fuerte y este se va acercando a las chicas, pero ellas sacan todo su poder logrando rechazar el ataque el cual se estrella en el cuerpo de Nashi y este queda muy herido por la fuerza del golpe, pero Nemain vuelve a lanzar su ataque contra las sailor y ellas no logran esquivarlo y caen al piso severamente heridas. E.S.N: Haruka... E.S.U: Michiru.. E.S.V : Chicas no.. E.S.Mars: Por que?. E.S.S: Rini... S.C.M: Hotaru.. U.S.M: No, chicas por favor resistan, no nos abandonen por favor resistan. E.S.P: Sailor moon.......cuida de la pequeña dama, por favor.  
  
Nemain: Ya me canse de tanta charla, ¡ahora mueran!. Y Nemain para terminar con ellas ataca de nueva hasta dejarlas ya casi sin vida. E.S.S: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. E.S.N: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. E.S.P: Saturn. E.S.U: Michiru.... U.S.M: Chicas, nooooooooooo...... Las sailors scouts del sistema solar externo caen al piso ya casi sin vida. Sailor moon sale corriendo a donde están Haruka y Michiru, mientras que Chibimoon se acerca a donde están Hotaru y Setsuna. U.S.M: Chicas por que?. E.S.N: Lo siento princesa no pudimos protegerte. E.S.N: Ellos son muy fuertes, tengan mucho cuidado, no se confíen. E.S.P.: Sailors star y warriors por favor cuiden de la princesa. E.S.S: Rini, ten mucho cuidado. U.S.M: Chicas no.. por favor resistan no se vayan.... E.S.U: No te pongas triste por nosotras bombón, tu puedes vencerlos, confiamos en ti. En eso las chicas mueren en brazas de las Sailors y de los warriors. S.C.M: Hotaru, noooooooooooo.... U.S.M: Chicas..... Serena cae al piso cerca de sus amigas muertas y la marca lunar resplandece en su frente. U.S.M: ¡No te lo voy a perdonar por lo que haz hecho a mis amigas!. ¡Por que lo hiciste!, Por que??????. El resto del grupo esta muy triste por lo sucedido y Rini y Serena no paran de llorar por sus amigas. Nashi: Y ahora quien va a morir?. Jajajajajajaja.  
  
Continuara.. 


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23: Se pierden Las Esperanzas, Mueren los Guerreros.  
  
Sailor moon se encontraba abrazando a Haruka y el resto de las chicas estaban alrededor de Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, todos están muy triste por lo sucedido y Sailor moon suelta a Haruka y se dirige hacia Nemain y Nashi.  
  
U.S.M: Por que lo haz hecho?. Que quieres?. Tengo que ayudarte, tu no eras así. Nemain: No me importa lo que digas y tampoco me importa lo que paso en el pasado y todavía no haz visto nada. Y ahora quien se va a enfrentar.  
  
Las sailor scouts se acercan pero los warriors se interponen en su camino.  
  
W.Mer: Sailors scouts nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. W.J: Así que cuiden de la princesa. E.S.Mer: Pero debemos ayudarlos. W.U: No se preocupen por nosotros, vamos a estar bien. W.Moon: Hermanita, cuídate por favor, Sailors scouts pretéjanla. U.S.M: Kojirou, no lo hagas, por favor no me dejes sola de nuevo. W.Moon: No sea tonta, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvides, siempre estaremos juntos. U.S.M: Kojirou...  
  
Los warriors se acercan a donde están Nemain y Nashi y se preparan para la batalla. Nashi: Así que ustedes van hacer los próximos. U.S.M: Tengan mucho cuidado amigos. W.Mars: No te preocupes por nosotros. W.Moon: Sailors scouts protejan a mi hermana, a Rini y a Darién. E.S.V: Nosotras los protegeremos. S.S.F: Nosotras también los protegeremos. W.Moon: Gracias chicas, Serena cuídate, y espero que algún día nos podamos ver y estar juntos de nuevo. U.S.M: Kojirou...Ten mucho cuidado.  
  
Nemain: Al fin se decidieron, ya me estaba cansando con tanta charla, ahora verán lo que es mi poder. Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna! Nashi también se prepara para atacar a los warriors Nashi: ¡Triple ataque maligno supremo!, ¡mueran!.  
  
Los warriors no logran esquivar los ataques de Nemain y de Nashi y salen volando para estrellarse con la pared. U.S.M: Chicos... W.Moon: No te preocupes por nosotros, ellos aun no han visto nuestro poder, ahora chicos, unamos nuestra energía al máximo. Warriors: Sí Los warriors se preparan para atacar uniendo sus poderes al máximo.  
  
W.Moon: ¡Ahora! W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
Nashi y Nemain lanzan sus ataques varias veces contra los warriors, pero ellos resisten y vuelven a lanzar sus ataques pero no le hacen mucho daños  
  
W.Moon: ¡Ahora! W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
W.Merc: Son muy fuertes. W.J: Que vamos hacer?. W.U: Tenemos que resistir y tratar de eliminar a si sea a un de ellos. W.V: Rayos, no le hemos hecho mucho daño.  
  
Nemain: ¡Ya se rinden!. Nashi: Si apenas hemos empezado la pelea. W.Moon: ¡No, aun no nos rendiremos!. W.S: ¡Nunca!.  
  
Nashi: Si así lo quieren tomen esto,  
  
Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna! Nashi: ¡Triple ataque maligno supremo!, ¡mueran!.  
  
Esta vez el ataque es mucho más fuerte al anterior y los warriors no lo logran esquivar y cada uno sale volando para estrellarse contra las paredes.  
  
W.J: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh. W.Mars: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. W.N: Este golpe fue muy duro. E.S.Mars: Chicos... E.S.V: Están bien?.  
  
Varios de los guerreros están en el suelo después de haber recibido el ataque del enemigo.  
  
U.S.M: Kojirouuuuuu. Sailor moon sale corriendo hacia Kojirou.  
  
U.S.M: Kojirou, te encuentras bien?. W.Moon: Serena, que haces aquí?. U.S.M: No puedo ver como los matan, tengo que ayudarlos. W.Moon: Serena, mantente alejada, no quiero que sufras ningún daño. U.S.M: Pero..  
  
En eso Nemain aprovecha y ataca a Sailor moon y a warrior moon.  
  
Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna!, ¡Mueran!.  
  
Sailor moon ve como se acerca el ataque, pero no puede irse sin ayudar a Kojirou. Y la mayoría de los guerreros están muy lejos para poder ayudarlos, lo mismo pasa con las Sailors scouts y de tuxedo mask.  
  
W.Moon: ¡Vete de aquí sailor moon!. U.S.M: No puedo dejarte aquí, W.Moon: Serena, sal de aquí. U.S.M: NO, no me iré de aquí. S.S.F: Bombón.... T.M: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Kojirou trata de alejar a Serena, pero no puede, ya que esta muy débil y Serena no se quiere quitar, para que no sufra más su hermano. W.Moon: Serena, por favor vete de aquí. U.S.M: No, no te voy a volver a perder. En eso llega el ataque de Nemain y Sailor moon lo recibe, salvando así a su querido hermano. U.S.M: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. W.Moon: Serena, quitate. U.S.M: NO, no lo haré, ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. E.S.Mars: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa. Nemain: Que lindo espectáculo, salvando a su hermano. Serena cae inconsciente en los brazos de Kojirou. W.Moon: Serena, resiste. Los guerreros se levantan y ven todo lo que ha sucedido y se disponen atacar de nuevo, e igual hacen las Sailors scouts y las star lights. S.G:¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia, ataca! W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de los guerreros y de las Sailors va dirigido hacia Nemain y a Nashi. Nashi: Arghhhhhhhh. Nemain. Arghhhhhhhhhh. Ellos reciben al ataque, aunque no les hizo mucho daño, Nashi ya está más débil por los otros ataques.  
  
Mientras que Kojirou esta con Serena, ella trata de levantarse, e igual que Kojirou. U.S.M: Debemos ayudarlos. W.Moon: Hagámoslo. E.S.Merc: Nosotros también chicas. S.S.F: Que estamos esperando. S.G: Ahora, chicas. W.J: Es nuestro turno. W.N: Hagámoslo. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!.  
  
Sailor moon y warrior moon lanzan su ataques con todo el poder que les queda, y las Sailors y los warriors hacen lo mismo.  
  
S.G:¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia, ataca! W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
Nemain logra esquivar el ataque pero Nashi se estrella contra una pared por la fuerza del golpe.  
  
Nashi: Como se atreven a lastimarme, ahora verán lo que es mi poder de verdad. Nashi: ¡Triple ataque maligno supremo!, ¡mueran!. Nashi lanza su ataque contra las chicas y ellas caen al piso muy lastimadas. U.S.M: Chicas, nooo... W.Moon: Deben protegerse. W.J: Nosotros nos encargaremos. U.S.M: Pero. W.Moon: Nada de peros, déjanos esto a nosotros. T.M: Ven Serena, deja que ellos se encarguen del enemigo. U.S.M: Si. Sailor moon se aleja del lugar donde están peleando los warriors. W.Moon: No te vamos a permitir que destruyas a este mundo. Nemain: Eso lo veremos.  
  
Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna! Nashi: ¡Triple ataque maligno supremo!, ¡mueran!. W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
El enemigo lanza su ataque al mismo tiempo que los warriors. Los dos ataques chocan pero parece que no pasa de la mitad. W.Moon: Ahora warriors, al máximo poder.  
  
W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
Los warriors le incrementa la energía en su ataque y este se va acercando a Nashi y a Nemain, pero de repente este se aleja y se acerca hacia los warriors. W.J: Son muy fuertes. W.U: No podemos aguantar más. W.Moon: Sigamos aguantando chicos. El ataque sigue acercándose y los warriors ya no tienen mucha fuerza para detenerlo y reciben al golpe y salen volando para estrellarse en las paredes y caen al piso muy heridos.  
  
U.S.M: No puedo permitirlo, no puedo ver que los estén matando, tenemos que ayudarlos, chicas por favor. E.S.Mars: Sailor moon. S.S.F: Tenemos que ayudarles. S.G: Vamos chicas, nosotras podemos contra ellos.  
  
Las Sailors scouts se ponen en posición para la batalla. W.Moon: Sailor moon , que estas haciendo?. W.N: No deberían estar aquí chicas. U.S.M: Nosotros les ayudaremos. E.S.V: No crean que se van a llevar todo el crédito por lo que hacen. E.S.J: Además nosotras tenemos más experiencia. E.S.Mer: Somos igual de fuertes que ustedes chicos. E.S.Mars: Y además queremos proteger a los chicos que amamos. W.J: Pero chicas. W.S: Nosotros podemos. S.G: Aun así los vamos ayudar. U.S.M: Ahora chicas. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.G:¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia, ataca!  
  
Los poderes de las Sailors se unen y forman una bola grande de energía . W.Moon; Nosotros también hagámoslo.  
  
W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. W.U: ¡Por el poder supremo de Uranus, Ataca!. W.N: ¡Por el poder supremo de Neptune, Ataca!. W.P: ¡Por el poder supremo de Plutón. Ataca!. W.Mars: ¡Por del poder supremo de Marte, ataca!. W.Venus: ¡Por el poder supremo de Venus, ataca!. W.S: ¡Por el poder supremo de Saturno, ataca!. W.J: ¡Por el poder supremo de la naturaleza de Jupiter, Ataca!. W.Mercury: ¡Por el poder supremo acuático de mercurio, Ataca!.  
  
Tanto el poder de las Sailors y de los warriors se unen y este sale dirigido hacia Nashi y a Nemain, pero este logra esquivar el ataque pero Nashi no lo logra.  
  
Nashi: Ustedes creen que al unir sus poderes me van a derribar?, ¡Que! no puede ser, nooo, arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
El ataque de todos los guerreros y de las Sailors dejan en el piso a Nashi. U.S.M: Lo logramos. Las chicas y los chicos están felices por que al fin vencieron a Nashi. Nemain: Nashi, eres un inútil, te mereces morir por todo, ¡muere!. Nemain saca su espada y se la entierra en el cuerpo del débil Nashi.. Nashi: No, por favor, Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Nashi cae al piso y Nemain s le saca su espada del cuerpo de Nashi. U.S.M: Por que lo haz hecho?, Por que lo eliminaste??. Sailor moon se acerca al cuerpo del moribundo de Nashi. W.Mer: Que haces sailor moon?. U.S.M: Lo voy a purificar. Nashi: Pero por que,?, Si he hecho cosas muy malas. U.S.M: Por que yo creo en todas las personas y se que haz hecho mal, pero quiero ayudarte arreglar tus errores. Nashi: Gracias sailor moon.  
  
Sailor moon se levanta y saca su báculo. U.S.M: Por favor cristal de plata, purifícalo. U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Purificación!. Nashi: Gracias Sailors scouts.  
  
Nashi es purificado y sailor moon cae al piso. T.M: Sailor moon estas bien?. U.S.M: Si. Nemain: Sailor moon aun no me han vencido. U.S.M: Por favor Nemain, no quiero seguir peleando contigo, acuérdate de cuando vivíamos en el milenio de plata, tu no eras así, siempre fuiste amable y cariñoso con todos nosotros. Nemain: Así que al fin recordaste. S.S.H: De que rayos están hablando?. E.S.Mer: Parece que Serena recordó algo. Sailor moon trata de acercarse a Nemain, pero tuxedo mask la detiene. U.S.M: Recapacita, yo se que tu no eres así. Nemain: Princesa Serena... Voz: Nemain no dejes que ella te convenza, es una mentira, acuérdate que ella nunca te quiso, siempre te odió. Nemain: Es cierto ella nunca me quiso, al único a quien ella quería era a Endymion, él es el culpable de todo y por eso debes morir. Nemain dirige su mirada hacia tuxedo mask. Nemain: Tuxedo mask tu eres el culpable de todo esto, ahora serás en el próximo en morir.  
  
Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna!  
  
Nemain lanza su ataque a tuxedo mask, tuxedo mask trata de evitarlo, pero no puede moverse de donde está, no hay lugar para que él pueda escapar. U.S.M: ¡Tuxedo mask cuidado!.  
  
Todo sucede muy rápido, sailor moon trata de llegar a donde esta tuxedo mask y el ataque cada vez se acerca más. U.S.M: Tuxedo mask no, Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
La habitación queda envuelta de polvo y de humo por la explosión. Nadie sabe que fue lo que realmente paso, solo escucharon a sailor moon gritar. El polvo y el humo empiezan a desaparecer y en eso ven a tuxedo mask que tiene en sus brazos a sailor moon.  
  
T.M: Sailor moon, reacciona. Sailor moon abre muy lentamente sus ojos y ve a su amado Darién. U.S.M: Darién, estas bien?. T.M: Si, gracias a ti, pero por que lo hiciste?. U.S.M: Darién yo siempre te amare y no podría vivir sin ti. T.M: Serena yo también te amo. W.Moon: Serena. E.S.Mars: Sailor moon, estas bien?. U.S.M: Si. Nemain: Que linda escena, pero ya estoy cansado de ver tanta cursilería, solo iba a matar a Endymion pero ya que te atravesaste, ni modo mataré a dos de un solo tiro. Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna!  
  
Nemain lanza su ataque pero este es mucho más fuerte y este se dirige hacia donde esta Serena y Darién.  
  
Y de la nada salen unos rayos que se dirigen hacía las Sailors scouts. Voz: ¡Mueran Sailors scouts!.  
  
Las Sailors scouts ven como se aproxima el ataque y ellas no tienen a donde ir para poder salvarse. U.S.M: ¡Cuidado chicas!.  
  
Pero en ese instante se atraviesan varios de los warriors para proteger a los príncipes y el resto de los warriors se atraviesan para proteger a las Sailors scouts..  
  
U.S.M: Chicos, nooooooooooo. E.S.Mars: Narumi por que?. E.S.V: Mitsuko. S.G: Kenji. S.C.M: Katsuji. E.S.Mer: Satoshi. E.S.J: Hiroyoki. W.Moon: Tomomichi. U.S.M: Chicos por que lo hicieron?. W.Mer: Queríamos proteger a nuestros príncipes. W.J: Y también queríamos proteger a las chicas que amamos. W.Mars: Lo siento Kojirou, no pudimos seguir juntos en esto. W.Moon: Chicos... W.U: Por favor chicas cuiden de Serena, de Kojirou. W.N: Protejan al príncipe y a la pequeña dama. W.V: Y protejan al mundo del mal. W.P: Sailor moon tu tienes el poder para vencerlos, solo confía en ti. U.S.M: Pero, no tenían por que sacrificar sus vidas.  
  
Los warriors caen al suelo y las Sailors se acercan a donde están sus cuerpos ya sin vida.  
  
U.S.M: Chicos, no otra vez noooooo. Todos lloran por sus amigos y sus seres amados, mientras que Sailor moon se acerca a Nemain.  
  
U.S.M: Que es lo que quieres?, Por que estas lastimando a tantas personas inocentes?, Por que?, que te hemos hecho?, ¡Respóndeme!. T.M: Serena.  
  
Sailor moon ve los cuerpos de sus amigos y también ve los de sus amigas, y al verlos siente que todo le esta dando vueltas y cae al piso inconsciente.  
  
W.Moon: Serena.....  
  
Continuara. 


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24: Sailor Galaxia muere, El portal al Reino de las Tinieblas es abierto.  
  
Las sailors scouts se encontraban alrededor de los warriors y Tuxedo Mask estaba con Sailor moon que estaba en el piso inconsciente..  
  
T.M: Serena.. E.S.Mars: Sailor moon. E.S.Mer: Debemos encontrar la forma de salir para ayudar a Serena. E.S.J: Pero como. E.S.V: No podemos usar de nuevo el cristal de Rini. S:S.F: Algo tenemos que hacer. S.S.H: Sino hacemos algo ahorita, entonces nos tocará a nosotros pelear contra Nemain.  
  
Nemain: Y quien es el siguiente? W.Moon: No te perdonare todo lo que has hecho. T.M: Que vas hacer?. W.Moon: Voy a entretenerlo, mientras ustedes buscan la forma de salir de aquí. S.S.F: Nosotros te ayudaremos. S.S.M: Hagámoslos entonces.  
  
Nemain: Así que ustedes son los siguientes, bueno empecemos.  
  
Las sailors Star light y warrior moon atacan con todo su poder a Nemain.  
  
W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!.  
  
Nemain pasa el ataque con una de sus manos y se lo regresa, pero con más fuerza.  
  
W.Moon: Cuiadadooooooooo.. S.S.H: Es muy fuerte. S.S.F: Hagámoslo de nuevo. S.S.M: Pero vuelve y nos lo regresa.  
  
Mientras Tuxedo mask, sailor chibimoon y las otras chicas están junto a sailor moon.  
  
E.S.Mer: No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. S.G: Voy a tratar de usar el cristal del universo. E.S.J: Y funcionará ?. S.G: No lo se, pero si no lo hacemos alguien más va a morir. Sailor galaxia se voltea y mira a las Star y a warrior moon que están luchando contra Nemain. T.M: Hazlo ahora sailor galaxia.  
  
Sailor galaxia saca su cristal y lo levanta con sus dos manos. S.G: Por favor cristal del universo, Ayúdanos. S.G:¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia!  
  
Sailor Galaxia usa todo el poder del cristal y de la nada aparece una luz que envuelve a todos los guerreros y desaparecen del lugar de la batalla..  
  
Nemain: Rayos, y ahora a donde se han ido.  
  
Voz: No te preocupes por eso, nuestro objetivo ya casi esta terminado, las puertas del reino de la Oscuridad, ya casi están listas, entre poco todo el mundo será reinado por las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Jajajaja.....  
  
Sailor moon se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Tuxedo mask y el resto del grupo están muy tristes por todos sus amigos, aun recordaban los días anteriores a la batalla, los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.  
  
S.C.M: No puede ser Hotaru.. E.S.J: Rini. S.C.M: Por que lo hicieron...Por que?????. E.S.V: No te preocupes, ya verás que todo se va a solucionar.  
  
En eso sailor moon vuelve en si y ve a Tuxedo mask, a Rini, a sus amigas, y al no ver al resto de sus amigos Serena vuelve a llorar.  
  
T.M: Tranquila Serena, todo va a estar bien. U.S.M: Tuxedo mask, las extraño, me hacen mucha falta, como vamos a derrotarlos si cada vez hay más muertes, como, dime, como lo vamos hacer??. T.M: ¡Calmate Serena!.  
  
U.S.M: Como quieres que me calme, las personas a quien quería han muerto....  
  
Serena seguía llorando y en eso se acerca sailor mars y le da una cachetada a Serena  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena, reacciona, deja de llorar. U.S.M: Rei, pero..  
  
E.S.Mars: nada de peros, no podemos seguir llorando y dejar que el enemigo destruya todo el universo. U.S.M: Rei, yo..  
  
E.S.Mars: Yo se como te sientes, al igual que todos, pero debemos luchar y ganarle al enemigo. E.S.V: Mars tiene razón, no podemos dejar que nos ganen. E.S.Mer: Debemos tener fe y confianza. E.S.J: No podemos permitir que las muertes de nuestros amigos sea en vano.  
  
T.M: Sailor moon tienes que proteger a la tierra para que siempre exista un futuro. S.C.M: Sailor moon todas confiamos en ti. W.Moon: Uranus, Neptune, Plut, Saturn y los warriors scouts confían en ti.  
  
S.G: Sailor moon no permitas que sus muertes te distraiga, debes luchar, debes poner todo tu empeño y lo más importante es que debes tener esperanzas en tu corazón, debes confiar en ti.  
  
Sailor moon mira a cada uno de sus amigos y luego se pone de pie.  
  
U.S.M: Tienen razón chicas, no puedo permitir que Nemain se apodere del mundo. E.S.Mars: Vamos sailor moon. U.S.M: Adelante chicas.  
  
Todos se dirigen hacia el sitio de la batalla, mientras que Nemain se encarga de abrir las puertas del mal, que le permitirán el paso del reino de la oscuridad llegar a la tierra y destruir todo a su paso.  
  
Voz: Entre poco se abrirá el túnel que guiará al reino de la oscuridad, llegará a este mundo en unos momentos y será envuelto de oscuridad y todo será exterminado.  
  
Nemain: Ya casi esta todo listo, lo único que falta es eliminar a las entrometidas de las sailors scouts y apoderarnos del cristal del universo y el de plata.  
  
Voz: Nemain necesito el cristal del universo para poder guiar mi energía por el túnel para poder terminar de abrir las puertas a la otra dimensión.  
  
Nemain: Voy a buscar el cristal y a la vez eliminaré a esos estorbos de sailors scouts.  
  
Mientras las sailors scouts llegan a donde estaban luchando hace rato y ven que hay varios portales listo para abrirlos en cualquier momento.  
  
U.S.M: Pero que están haciendo???. E.S.Mer: Parece que es un portal a otra dimensión. E.S.J: ¡QUE!!!!!!!. E.S.Mars: Eso quiere decir.. S.S.F: El final del universo se aproxima. T.M: Pero alguien lo esta ayudando.. S.S.H: Tuxedo mask tiene razón hay otra energía cerca, la puedo sentir S.S.F: Yo también la siento. E.S.Mars: Y es muy fuerte. E.S.Mer: Pero necesitan de una energía para poder abrir completamente las puertas. S.G: Y nosotros tenemos la energía del cristal de plata y del universo.  
  
Nemain: Así que al fin se dieron cuenta de nuestros planes. Todos: ¡Nemain!. Nemain: Entre poco todo será destruido y el que se oponga morirá. Jajajajaja.....  
  
U.S.M: ¡No te lo permitiré, Jamás te dejaré hacer algo tan vil! E.S.Mars: Nosotras te venceremos. E.S.V: No dejaremos que destruyas al mundo.  
  
Nemain: Ustedes que si son chistosas, si que me hacen reír, acaso creen que van a poder derrotarnos?. Jajajajaja.  
  
T.M: Pues más vale que lo creas, nosotros te vamos a vencer y el mundo reinará en una nueva era de paz y el mal será eliminado. Nemain: Lo único que voy a necesitar en este momento es el cristal del universo, para poder abrir el portal a la otra dimensión, así que prepárate para morir sailor galaxia Jajajajaja...  
  
Nemain se prepara para atacar a las sailors.  
  
Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna!  
  
El ataque de Nemain es muy fuerte y las chicas no lo logran esquivar, y cada una de ellas salen volando a estrellarse en alguna pared.  
  
E.S.Mars: Esa muy fuerte. E.S.V: Que debemos hacer?. E.S.Mer: Debemos unir nuestros poderes y atacarlo al tiempo. U.S.M: Hagámoslo chicas. Todos: Sí.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!. S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!. E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!. E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Jupiter, ataca!. E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!. S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!. S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!. S.G:¡Por el poder infinito del cristal de toda la galaxia, ataca!  
  
El poder de todas las sailors se unen y se forma una energía muy grande alrededor de ellas y lo lanzan hacia Nemain. Y este recibe el ataque y por la explosión de los poderes toda la habitación se llena de humo y nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó, y de repente se escucha un grito.  
  
S.S.F: Quien grito?. E.S.J: Esa voz es de .... U.S.M: ¡Sailor mercury!. E.S.V: Ami, contesta por favor. E.S.Mars: Ami donde estas?.  
  
Las chicas llaman a Ami, pero ella no responde a sus llamados, y el humo todavía no se dispersa. Entre el humo se oyen unas carcajadas y poco a poco se va dispersando el humo y se ve la sombra de una persona.  
  
Nemain: Buscan a alguien?. S.G: ¡Nemain!. Nemain: Y esa persona no será su amiga sailor mercury,?. U.S.U: ¡Déjala en paz!. S.S.M: ¡Si te atreves a lastimarla te la verás conmigo! Nemain: Y que me harás?.  
  
Todos se quedan viendo Nemain que tiene prisionera a sailor mercury y no saben que hacer para rescatarla sin herirla.  
  
U.S.M: Que quieres, por favor no la lastimes, déjala en paz. S.C.M: Ami, estas bien?. E.S.Mer: No se preocupen por mi chicas. T.M: Ami.... Nemain: Quieren saber que es lo que quiero, bueno creo que ya lo saben y es el cristal del universo.  
  
S.S.H: Acaso crees que vamos a sacrificar la vida de sailor galaxia, solo por que tu lo dices?. S.S.F: Estas acaso loco?. Nemain: Como se les ocurre insultarme, tomen esto. Nemain: ¡Ataque de furia maligna!.  
  
El ataque va dirigido hacia las sailor star light y ellas logran escapara del ataque con mucha dificultad. S.S.H: Como te atreves, ahora verás.  
  
S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!. U.S.M: Nooooooooo.  
  
Sailor moon se interpone entre el poder de sailor Healer. U.S.M: Ayyyyyyyyyyyy. S.S.H: Que haz hecho sailor moon?. U.S.M: Ese .ataque iba .dirigido a Nemain, pero ahí.. esta.. Ami, y no .podemos lastimarla. Nemain: Bueno y que van hacer , ya decidieron?????????.  
  
Sailor Galaxia se acerca a Nemain y las chicas tratan de detenerla.  
  
E.S.Mars: A donde vas?. T.M: Que vas hacer?. E.S.V: Por que lo vas hacer?. S.G: Ella es su amiga, y no podría vivir en paz, por no tratar de ayudar. S.S.H: Pero vas a sacrificar tu vida por la de ella. S.G: ¡Sailor moon!, Prométeme que nunca te vas a rendir, prométeme que siempre cuidarás de este mundo. U.S.M: Pero. S.G: ¡Prométemelo!, por favor, nunca pierdas las esperanzas. U.S.M: Te lo prometo, nunca me rendiré. S.G: Gracias, sailor moon. S.S.H: Sailor moon vas a dejarla que sacrifique así su vida?. S.S.F: Bombón tu nunca harías eso. T.M: Sailor galaxia confía en sailor moon, así que yo también confió en ella. E.S.Mars: Yo también creo en sailor moon. E.S.V: Y yo. E.S.J: Y yo también. S.C.M: Yo siempre creo en mi mamá. Ella siempre puede hacerlo, ella lo logrará. U.S.M: Gracias chicas por su confianza, Yo cuidare de este mundo, nunca perderé las esperanzas. S.G: Chicas cuiden de sailor moon. Todas: Sí.  
  
Nemain: Ya basta de tanta charla, dime sailor galaxia, ya te decidiste?, Por que ya me estoy cansando de tener aquí a sailor mercury, lo único que hace es estorbar, no sirve para nada.  
  
U.S.M: Oye no te expreses de esa forma de sailor mercury, ella no es ningún estorbo. E.S.V: No te burles de ella, ella es muy buena amiga. E.S.J: Ella es una persona muy especial para todos, así que déjala tranquila. E.S.Mer: Sailor galaxia no lo hagas por favor, no le entregues el cristal, yo no importo tanto como para que te sacrifiques por mi.  
  
U.S.M: Ami. S.G: Lo siento Ami, pero no puedo vivir en paz sin saber que trate de ayudar. S.G: Nemain, si quieres el cristal tendrás que soltarla y luego puedes obtener el cristal. Nemain: Y como se que vas a cumplir con tu parte?. S.G: Yo soy la que tendría que dudar en ti y no tu en mi, así que tendrás que confiar en mi. Tu decides, o la dejas ir o no te entrego el cristal. U.S.M: Sailor galaxia.. S.G: Sailor moon prométeme que protegerás a este mundo, nunca te rindas. U.S.M: Te lo prometo Sailor galaxia.  
  
Sailor galaxia se acerca a Nemain y este se prepara para atacar a sailor galaxia. Nemain: Lista sailor galaxia?.  
  
S.G: Si, pero primero suelta primero a sailor mercury, ¡Hazlo! Nemain: Ok, aquí tienen sailors scouts, se las devuelvo. Ya no sirve para nada. Nemain lanza por encima de todos a sailor mercury y esta se estrella con una de las paredes del cuarto.  
  
Las chicas salen corriendo a hacia donde cayo sailor mercury, pero sailor moon se queda viendo a sailor galaxia.  
  
E.S.Mars: Sailor mercury, responde. E.S.V: Ami, estas bien. E.S.Merc: Chi..cas, gra..cias, pero y sai.lor gala.xia, don..de.esta..que ..paso con.ella? E.S.J: Ami, tranquila, debes descansar.  
  
U.S.M: Gracias sailor galaxia, yo protegeré de este mundo.  
  
Nemain: Ya la libere ahora es mi turno, ¡Entrégame el cristal del universo!, ¡Poder Maligno quiten a esta sailor el cristal, ya!  
  
Nemain lanza su poder a sailor galaxia y esta ve como se aproxima, y siente como si los rayos la destrozaran, Masako cae al piso débil, y su cristal del universo sale del interior de su cuerpo y este queda flotando en el aire. El cuerpo de sailor galaxia empieza a desaparecer y sailor moon se dirige hacia ella y la abraza mientras sailor galaxia muere. S.G:Sai.lor Moon, prométeme que nun.ca te ren.dirás, ten sie..pre mu..cha espe.ranzas. U.S.M: Sai.lor gala..xia, te lo pro..meto, nun..ca me ren.diré. S.G: Sai.lor moon, no llo..res, cui..da de es..te pla..ne.ta, te lo su..pli.co, y mu.chas gra..cias.. por ser. mi.. ami..ga, Se..re..na.  
  
El cuerpo de sailor galaxia desaparece por completo. Y sailor moon trata de levantarse pero esta todavía débil por todos los ataques.  
  
Nemain toma el cristal del universo y desaparece de donde se estaba realizando la batalla con las sailors scouts. Nemain: Gracias sailor galaxia, ahora le entregare el cristal al Jefe, jajaja.  
  
Sailors Scouts: ¡Jefe!, De que esta hablando?. U.S.M: Debemos apurarnos chicas, el portal se abrirá entre poco tiempo. Todas: Sí, vamos.  
  
Las sailors scouts, Stars y tuxedo mask se dirigen hacia el lugar donde se esta abriendo el portal a la otra dimensión. Después de corren en busca del portal las sailors se encuentran con Nemain y ven a otra persona, pero no alcanzan a verla.  
  
Nemain: Aquí tiene el cristal mi señor. Hombre: Gracias Nemain, ahora encargate de esas intrusas, mientras me encargo de terminar de abrir el portal. Nemain: Si mi señor, eso haré.  
  
Nemain: Que bien, ya llegaron las intrusas de las sailors, ahora se las verán conmigo, No aprendieron nada en las otras batallas, así que dentro de un momento tendremos listo el portal y todo el universo será envuelto en oscuridad y ustedes mis sailors morirán, jajajaja.  
  
Continuara. 


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25: El amor y la amistad dan nuevas esperanzas Para Triunfar sobre el mal.  
  
  
  
En el capitulo anterior sailor galaxia sacrifico su vida por la vida de sailor mercury, y sailor moon le prometió que iba a cuidar del mundo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
U.S.M: Chicas tenemos que prepararnos para la Gran batalla, no podemos dejar que se apoderen del universo entero y menos que lo destruyan.  
  
E.S.Mars: Sailor Moon tiene razón, ¡que estamos esperando, andando!.  
  
Las sailors scouts , las sailors star, Tuxedo Mask y Warrior moon se preparan para la batalla final contra Nemain y contra la persona que lo esta ayudando.  
  
U.S.M: Nemain todavía tienes tiempo para que cambies, no me hagas pelear contra ti, déjeme ayudarte, no te dejes llevar por el mal de esa persona, por favor.  
  
Nemain: Jajá jajá, que chistosa eres sailor moon, todavía crees que puedes convencerme, y no te acuerdas de esta persona que esta a mi lado?, claro como anda en la oscuridad, no la alcanzas a ver, mi señor nuestra enemiga quiere verlo, por favor, podría salir de la oscuridad, para que ella lo reconozca?.  
  
Voz de Hombre: No se acuerda de mi, como??? Jajaja, pero al momento de que salga si que se va a acordar de mi.  
  
Al final se ríe de una forma muy macabra, que a todos les da escalofríos de solo escuchar su voz .  
  
En eso sale una figura de hombre pero a la vez con algo de mujer, esta persona es muy alta y muy ancha, con unos tentáculos de manos, y en los pies como garras de algún demonio, la cara es una mezcla de facciones de mujer y de hombre, pero mas bien tiene más de hombre, y al salir completamente de la oscuridad, las guerreras se aterran y se quedan sin habla por lo que están viendo.  
  
E.S.V: No puede ser, pero si estaba muerto, pero  
  
E.S.Mars: Pero ella también estaba muerta,  
  
E.S.J: Aquí que pasó?.  
  
E.S.V: Como es que son las dos personas son una sola, como lograron eso?.  
  
T.M: Pero si son la Reina Beryl y El fantasma de la muerte.  
  
U.S.M: Pero si la Reina Beryl y el Fantasma de la muerte están muertos, yo misma acabe con ellos? No lo puedo creer. Como es posible que estén vivos??  
  
Fantasma Y Reina: Quieren saber como es que estamos vivos??, bueno les diremos como paso todo.  
  
Cuando la Princesa de la Luna derrotó a la reina Beryl y también me derrotó a mi al fantasma de la muerte, parte de nuestra energía quedo flotando en otra dimensión, ambas energías estaban separadas pero col en pasar del tiempo poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que un día llegaron a unirse las dos energías y ya nos fuimos alimentando de energía negativa que había en algunos de los planetas y poco a poco fuimos aumentando nuestro poder, hasta que un día nos encontramos en uno de los planetas a Nemain, él nos contó toda la historia cuando en el milenio de plata, lo desterraron por culpa tuya Princesa Serena, y le prometimos ayudarle en su sed de Venganza con la obligación que tenía que realizar los planes de conquista según lo planeado, que era abrir las puertas de las tinieblas, que la vez anterior no pude por tu culpa sailor moon, y además del cristal de plata necesitábamos el cristal del universo, pero para lograr todo eso necesitábamos un grupo que nos fuera ayudando a lograr los objetivos, pero desafortunadamente ustedes sailors scouts acabaron con nuestro ejercito, pero cada vez que lo vencían sus energías iban directamente a nuestro cuerpo.  
  
Así que esa es toda la historia mis queridas sailors, pero ya no nos llamamos reina Beryl, ni fantasma de la Muerte, ahora nuestro nombre es Gairtlen El Demonio. Y ya dejémoslo de tanta charla. Nemain necesito que te encargues de las sailors scouts y que a la vez me consigas también el Cristal de plata.  
  
Nemain: Si mi señor, ya mismo lo consigo. ¡Están listas sailors scouts!  
  
¡Espejo Maligno, ataca!.  
  
Nemain lanza su poder y las chicas observan como se les acerca, pero este poder no las golpea, no les hizo nada.  
  
E.S.J: Jajaja, ese es tu máximo poder?????.  
  
E.S.V: Si donde esta?, que no lo ví venir, jajá jajá.  
  
Nemain: Si que son estupidas, ni poder no las ataca físicamente, pero si mentalmente, jajás, espero que se diviertan.  
  
T.M: Que dijo?.  
  
U.S.M: Como que mentalmente, no entiendo?. Chicas, Mercury, que quiso decir?. Mercury..  
  
Las chicas, Tuxedo Mask, Warrior moon, y hasta sailor moon andan como en un estado de trance.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Estado de Trance  
  
  
  
U.S.M: Donde estoy, chicas, Rini, Kojirou, Darién, en donde están todos? Que paso aquí.  
  
Demonio: Hola Sailor Moon, que pasa, no quieres pelear.  
  
U.S.M: De donde saliste y donde están los demás?.  
  
Demonio: Si peleas conmigo y me ganas ti lo diré, sino morirás, que decides?  
  
U.S.M: Esta bien peleare contigo.  
  
Demonio: Lista Sailor Boba?.  
  
U.S.M: Yo no soy boba, y si estoy lista.  
  
El demonio empieza a decir unas palabras como conjuros, y de la nada aparecen las sailors scouts, solo que estas no son buenas, claro que sailor moon no lo sabe.  
  
U.S.M: Amigas están bien?.  
  
E.S.V: Si Serena estamos bien.  
  
Las sailors scouts malignas tienen sus vestidos de color negro con rojo y los ojos son de un color rojo diabólico.  
  
U.S.M: Chicas que paso con sus uniformes? Cuando lo cambiaron de color?.  
  
E.S.Mer: No nos cambiamos nada del uniforme. Pero si  
  
E.S.Mars: Si nos cambiamos de bando, ya no somos las chicas buenas, ahora somos las sailors scouts que luchan por el odio y la maldad.  
  
U.S.M: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
E.S.Mars: Así que prepárate para pelear.  
  
  
  
Serena que les habrán hecho, no puedo pelear contra ellas, son mis amigas.  
  
E.S.V: Lista?  
  
U.S.M: Chicas por favor, que les hicieron?  
  
S.C.M: No nos hicieron nada, lo que pasa es que nos gusta más ser malas que buenas, y ahora muere.  
  
U.S.M: Tu también Rini?.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón Negro, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego Maligno de Marte, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas diabólicas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de la oscuridad de Júpiter, ataca!.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza Maligna de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
Sailor Moon no lo puede creer que sus amigas y que su amada hija Rini la estén atacando, ella no es capaz de hacerles daño, lo único que hace es protegerse y recibir los ataques.  
  
Ella sale volando y se estrella con una pared, trata de levantarse pero se cae de nuevo al piso.  
  
U.S.M: Chicas por favor, no quiero herirlas, deténganse.  
  
E.S.Mars: Ya te dijimos que teníamos que eliminarte, al menos que te nos unas para destruir a todo el universo, que dices?  
  
U.S.M: Unirme., para destruir el universo? No, no puedo permitir que destruyan al mundo, sino donde vamos a vivir??.  
  
E.S.V: El mal te permite vivir en uno de los cuerpos de los demonios, pero todo va a quedar destruido.  
  
E.S.J: Así que te nos unes o mueres?.  
  
U.S.M: No, no puedo unirme a ustedes chicas, y tampoco puedo dejar que destruyan al mundo, si no queda de otra que pelear, entonces así será.  
  
E.S.Mer: Entonces Serena morirás!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Las sailors scouts malignas vuelven atacar pero esta vez Sailor moon ataca, no con mucha fuerza, pero lo hace.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón Negro, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego Maligno de Marte, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas diabólicas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de la oscuridad de Júpiter, ataca!.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza Maligna de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
El ataque de las sailors malignas y de sailor moon chocan pero como es más fuerte el de las malignas, de nuevo sailor moon es herida, su piel poco a poco empieza a sangrar más, pero vuelve atacar e igual que las otras, solo que esta vez en lugar que el ataque fuera con más fuerzas en las malignas, el poder de los dos ataques es igual, y las sailors malignas y sailor moon quedan heridas, más sailor moon que las demás.  
  
  
  
U.S.Moon: Chicas..  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras en otro lugar esta Sailor Mars.  
  
E.S.Mars: En donde estoy, Serena, Lita, Mina, Ami, donde están?.  
  
Demonio: Ellas no están aquí, te han dejado sola, al igual que tu novio, tu abuelo, nadie te quiere, todos se han ido y te han dejado sola. Tu amiga Serena se fue, por que tenía miedo, Ami fue asesinada por sus mismos poderes, Lita fue vencida por otra chica, Mina se fue con tu novio, Rini nunca te quiso, por eso se fue con Serena, aunque entre las dos tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte por Darién y ambas están muertas.  
  
Así que estas sola, sola, sola, y nadie te va ayudar.  
  
E.S.Mars: Eso no es cierto, yo creo en mis amigas y se que no son capaces de hacer todo eso que tu dices, así que no te creo y si para salir de aquí tengo que terminar contigo, que esperas, ataca.  
  
Demonio: Que chica tan astuta, no caíste en la trampa como cayó tu amiga Serena, ella esta muriendo.  
  
U.S.M: Serena!, que le hiciste?.  
  
Demonio: Yo nada, ella esta muriendo sola, ella misma se esta matando.  
  
E.S.Mars: No te dejare que le hagas daño a la Princesa.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!.  
  
Demonio: ¡Llamas del Infierno, ataquen!  
  
El poder de mars es más fuerte que el del demonio, y este queda destruido, pero sailor mars queda inconsciente por el golpe que recibió al chocar las energías de los ataques.  
  
  
  
Venus estaba sola en una sala de un teatro, ella estaba dando su concierto, pero en lugar de que la aplaudieran, le gritaban para que se fuera, se bajara del escenario, nadie le gustaba como cantaba, en especial sus amigas que le estaban tirando cosas para que no cantara más.  
  
E.S.V: Que esta pasando aquí?, por que mis amigas me están diciendo esas cosas de mi, que les he hecho.  
  
Demonio: Ellas no te aprecian, nunca les ha agradado, no te quieren.  
  
E.S.V: NO ellas no son así, siempre me apoyan en lo que yo quiera hacer, así que esto no es real.  
  
Demonio: OK, entonces creo que tendrás que morir. ¡Poder de luces malignas del infierno, ataquen!  
  
Sailor Venus casi no logra esquivar el ataque, y sale medio herida, pero se levanta y lo ataca.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
El poder de venus logra destruir al demonio, y ella se cae al piso por la herida que le hizo el demonio.  
  
  
  
Mercury y Chibimoon andan cada una en una habitación, cada una es atacada por sus temores, mercury le tiene miedo a fracasar en sus estudios, con sus amigas, mientras que Chibimoon le tiene miedo a que sus papás no la quieran más, que la abandonen, y que se olviden de ella.  
  
E.S.Mer: Algo está mal, no creo que esto sea verdad, tengo que investigar.  
  
Demonio: Creo que me toco la más inteligente de todas, no caíste en mi trampa.  
  
E.S.Mer: Claro que no, no tengo necesidad de creer esas cosas.  
  
Demonio: Entonces muere. Lanzas de hielo malignas, ¡ataquen!.  
  
E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. El poder de los dos es muy fuerte, pero al final gana mercury y elimina al demonio, pero el poder del demonio logra herir de gravedad a mercury dejándola desangrada y pierde el conocimiento.  
  
S.C.M: Serena, Darién, chicas, por que me han dejado sola, por que. Demonio: Ellas se fueron, especialmente tu mamá, si Serena, te abandono, si no me crees, míralo por ti misma. Llega sailor moon pero al igual que las sailors malignas, la sailor moon maligna tiene su vestido negro, con rojo y los ojos en lugar de azules, los tiene rojos.  
  
U.S.Maligna: Hola pequeño estorbo, aun sigues aquí?. S.C.M: Serena, eres tú? Por que estas así vestida?. U.S.Maligna: Si soy yo , tu mamá, pero que aun me arrepiento de que seas mi hija, no sirves para nada. S.C.M: Tú no eres Serena, ella no es capaz de decirme todo eso, ella es muy querida conmigo. U.S.Maligna: Como quieras, cree lo que quieras, pero yo tengo que matarte. ¡Por el poder Maligno del cristal de la luna Roja, Ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!.  
  
La sailor moon maligna y chibimoon lanzan sus poderes, ambos son muy fuertes, pero el de la maligna es aun más fuerte y deja muy mal herida a chibimoon, pero ella vuelve a levantarse y la ataca de nuevo, solo que esta vez, chibimoon logra derrotar a la falsa sailor moon, pero esta muy herida para buscar a las demás.  
  
  
  
Sailor Júpiter esta peleando con otros demonios, al igual que las sailors star light, tuxedo mask y de warrior moon, cada uno esta en una dimensión diferente, y cada uno pelean con varios demonios, todos logran después de muchos golpes, heridas terminar con esos demonios.  
  
  
  
Y de nuevo con sailor moon sigue peleando con sus amigas, ella esta muy lastimada, con muchas cortadas, esta sangrando mucho, pero sigue tratando de vencerlas.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón Negro, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego Maligno de Marte, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas diabólicas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de la oscuridad de Júpiter, ataca!.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza Maligna de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
  
  
E.S.V: Aun no te das por vencida?.  
  
E.S.Mars: Estas muy herida, quieres rendirte?.  
  
U.S.Moon: Nunca me rendiré, aunque siga peleando con ustedes chicas.  
  
E.S.J: Entonces muere de una vez.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón Negro, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego Maligno de Marte, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas diabólicas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de la oscuridad de Júpiter, ataca!.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza Maligna de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
U.S.M: Por favor cristal de plata ayúdame, ayudar a mis amigas, a Darién, a Rini, que no se rindan jamás, dame el poder para salir de aquí de esta dimensión , la igual a todos mis amigos.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
Sailor moon invoca todo el poder del cristal de plata, logra vencer a las falsas sailors, es transportada mentalmente de esa dimensión, y todas sus amigas el cristal de plata las ayuda también a salir de donde estaban.  
  
Sailor moon queda demasiado débil por las heridas y por haber usado al máximo el poder del cristal de plata, cae al piso desmayada.  
  
  
  
Fin del trance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
De nuevo el la zona de la batalla con Nemain y con Gairtlen El Demonio.  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio: Si que sirvió tu poder Nemain, lograste quitarles casi toda sus energías a las sailors, pero sobre todo a sailor moon, esta muy débil para volver a usar su cristal de plata, pero ya no me sirves, me ayudaste en todo, pero ahora es mi turno, y lo único que me queda es acabar contigo y absorber tu energía.  
  
Nemain: Después de todo lo que hice por usted mi señor me va a traicionar.  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio: Si, no me queda do otra, así que ten. ¡Muerte infernal al máximo poder, ataca!.  
  
Nemain: Arghhhhhhhhh.  
  
  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio manda su terrible poder a Nemain y este muere, no logra escapar del ataque. Y Gairtlen El Demonio absorbe todo el poder de Nemain.  
  
Mientras tanto las sailors empiezan a recobrar la conciencia, pero al levantarse se dan cuenta de que las heridas aun las tienen, la batalla fue de verdad, poco a poco se van levantando, pero sailor moon, aun no reacciona, sigue tendida en el suelo, desangrándose.  
  
E.S.Mars: Chicas están bien?  
  
E.S.V: Algo heridas, pero estamos bien.  
  
E.S.Mer: La que no reacciona es sailor moon.  
  
T.M: Esta gravemente herida, se esta muriendo.  
  
S.S.F: Que como??:  
  
E.S.J: Ella lucho mucho, esta muy lastimada.  
  
E.S.Mars: Aparte ella uso el poder del cristal de plata para sacarnos a todas de donde estábamos.  
  
S.C.M: Serena reacciona, por favor.  
  
T.M: Resiste mi amor, no te rindas..  
  
W.Moon: Hermanita despierta, no te mueras, no me dejes solo.  
  
Todas las sailors están alrededor de sailor moon tratando de que recupere la conciencia.  
  
  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio: Que lindos, que espectáculo, al fin todo sale bien, por fin se abrieron las puestas del mal, todo quedará destruido, nadie se salvara.  
  
Las sailors scouts, las Stara, Tuxedo mask, y warrior moon voltea y se dan cuenta de lo que esta diciendo es verdad, ven 100 puertas por donde toda la energía maligna esta entrando al mundo, y ven como se esta destruyendo todo a su paso.  
  
W.Moon: No te lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que destruyas el mundo.  
  
E.S.Mars: Si nosotras no nos rendiremos.  
  
Mientras que todos están listos para pelear, Serena esta recobrando el conocimiento, se levanta muy despacio, algo mareada.  
  
U.S.Moon: Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, nunca voy a dejar que destruyas a este mundo. Es un lugar muy bonito para vivir todos juntos en familia y con nuestras amistades, así que no te lo voy a permitir.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Sailor moon! Estas viva.  
  
T.M: Serena.  
  
Tuxedo Mask abraza a Serena, pero ella sigue caminando hasta donde esta Gairtlen El Demonio y saca de su broche de transformación el cristal de plata.  
  
E.S.J: No lo hagas sailor moon, puedes morir.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena, no lo utilices.  
  
S.S.F: Serena por favor.  
  
U.S.M: Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo dejar que el mundo se destruya, no lo permitiré.  
  
U.S.M: Por favor cristal de plata dame el poder de salvar al mundo, que no sea destruido por el mal.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
Sailor moon utiliza todo su poder para atacar Gairtlen El Demonio, y este también la ataca con todo su poder.  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio: Fuerzas malignas ayúdenme a destruir a estas sailors, ¡Poder Del mal, fuerzas malignas ataquen!  
  
Sailor moon utiliza todo su poder, pero aun así el poder de Gairtlen El Demonio es mucho mas fuerte, la esta dejando sin energías.  
  
U.S.M: Arghttttttttt.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena.  
  
T.M: Serena resiste.  
  
E.S.V: Chicas ayudémosla con nuestro poder.  
  
E.S.Mer: Sí, hagámoslo.  
  
W.Moon: ¡Espada Lunar, ataca!.  
  
S.C.Moon: ¡Dulce corazón rosa, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mars: ¡Por el poder del fuego divino de Marte, ataca!.  
  
E.S.Mercury: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas acuáticas de Mercurio, ataca!. E.S.J: ¡Por el poder de las fuerzas de la naturaleza de Júpiter, ataca!.  
  
E.S.V: ¡Por el poder de la belleza divina de Venus, Ataca!.  
  
S.S.H: ¡Infierno Estelas de Healer!.  
  
S.S.F: ¡Láser de estrella fugaz!.  
  
S.S.M: ¡Estrella de sailor Maker!.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
Sailor Moon esta en el centro, mientras que las sailors scouts, y warrior moon están alrededor de sailor moon y todos los poderes de las sailors se unen formando un gran circulo de energía, sailor moon lo recibe y concentra todo su poder.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena  
  
S.C.M: Serena.  
  
T.M: Resiste Serena.  
  
S.S.F: Bombón resiste.  
  
U.S.M: Gracias chicas, no las decepcionare, le prometí a sailor galaxia que nunca me rendiría y que salvaría este mundo, gracias chicas por ser mis amigas.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena tonta, aguanta, no liberes todo el poder del cristal de plata, por favor no lo hagas.  
  
E.S.V: Serena.  
  
E.S.Mer: Ten cuidado Serena, estás muy débil.  
  
E.S.J: Podrías morir si sueltas toda la energía.  
  
U.S.M: No Importa lo que me suceda a mi, mientras que logre derrotar al mal y salvar al mundo de la destrucción, aunque muera, siempre estaré en sus corazones amigas.  
  
Todas las chicas están llorando y rezando que cuando Serena libere todo el poder, no muera.  
  
U.S.M ( pensando), tengo que lograrlo, tengo que salvar a todos, no puedo dejar que el mundo se destruya, no importa si muero, mientras los demás estén vivos, en un mundo de paz y de tranquilidad, tengo que hacerlo, sí.  
  
U.S.M: Por favor cristal de plata dame todo el poder, para salvar al mundo, dame toda tu energía, ayúdame a que todos tengan un lugar donde vivir.  
  
U.S.M: ¡Por el poder universal del cristal de la luna plateada, Ataca!.  
  
Sailor moon concentra todo el poder que le habían dado las sailors, y une el poder con el del cristal de plata, formando una gran esfera de poder, la levanta con sus manos y se la manda a Gairtlen El Demonio.  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio también ataca en ese mismo momento, las dos energías chocan entre si, pareciera que el ataque del enemigo fuera a ganar, pero sailor moon saca sus ultimas energías, para que su ataque llegue a donde esta el enemigo.  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio: Por más que tengas todo tu poder sailor moon, no lo vas a lograr, no podrás derrotarme.  
  
U.S.M: Eso es lo que tú crees.  
  
En ese momento el poder de sailor moon aumenta y se dirige a toda velocidad a donde esta Gairtlen El Demonio.  
  
Gairtlen El Demonio: ¡Que!, no puede ser, no otra vez noooooooooo, me la pagaras sailor moonnnn, arghhhhhhhhhh.  
  
El poder de sailor moon envuelve a Gairtlen El Demonio y lo va desapareciendo.  
  
U.S.M: Por favor cristal de plata, ayúdame a revivir a todos los guerreros que murieron al tratar del salvar al mundo y ayúdame a cerrar las puertas del reino de la oscuridad.  
  
Sailor moon esta diciendo eso, mientras que utiliza todo el poder que le queda, todo se envuelve en una luz muy clara, que no permite la visibilidad, todo queda envuelto en la energía positiva, de bondad, y de amor. Y sailor moon va cayendo al piso ya sin vida, sin energía.  
  
Poco a poco se va dispersando el polvo, ya las chicas pueden ver todo lo que paso, las sailors scouts que habían muerto, al igual que los warriors, estaban reviviendo, todos están felices al ver que todos sus amigos están con vida, y que el mundo se salvo de la destrucción.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena lo logro.  
  
T.M: Si, pero donde esta?.  
  
E.S.Merc: Chicas están con vida.  
  
E.S.U: Si gracias a nuestra princesa.  
  
E.S.N: Nunca perdimos las esperanzas en ella.  
  
E.S.S: Si gracias a Serena todos estamos con vida de nuevo.  
  
E.S.P: Logró salvar al mundo.  
  
W.Moon: Pero donde esta ella, y por que no siento su energía.  
  
W.J: Hay que buscarla.  
  
S.S.F: Bombón donde estas?.  
  
S.C.M: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Todos las sailors y los warrior, y tuxedo mask buscan por todas partes, por todos los escombros. Cuando se oye el grito de Mars.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serenaaaaaaa, por que lo hiciste.  
  
Todos se acercan a donde esta mars con sailor moon, y empiezan a llorar por la perdida de su amiga.  
  
T.M: Sere.na. por que. mi amor.  
  
S.C.M: Serena..nos prome.tiste que siempre esta.riamos juntas, Mamá no por queeeee.  
  
W.Moon: hermanita, por que me dejaste solo de nuevo, por que lo hiciste.  
  
E.S.V:Nos prome_tiste que siempre estaríamos unidas, que nunca estaríamos solas, Serena.  
  
E.S.Merc: Serena lo lograste, pero acosta de tu vida.  
  
Todos las sailors, tuxedo mask y los warrior están muy tristes, llorando por perder a su mejor amiga, por perder a su amor, por perder a la persona más alegre y bondadosa, y cariñosa que ha existido en el mundo.  
  
  
  
Mientras que sus amigos están llorando por su princesa, por su amiga. Serena esta como en el limbo, ya casi se esta desvaneciendo.  
  
U.S.M: Bueno lo logre, salve a todos mis amigos, salve al mundo, no importa que haya muerto, con tal que todos estén bien.  
  
Voz 1 de Mujer: Tú no estas muerta, hija mía.  
  
U.S.M: Mamá, reina Serenity.  
  
Voz 2 de mujer: Sailor moon, lo lograste, nunca de rendiste.  
  
U.S.M: Sailor galaxia estas viva?.  
  
Reina Serenity: Hija por haber salvado al mundo y a tus amigos se te concedió el deseo que pidieron tus amigos.  
  
U.S.M: Mis amigos pidieron un deseo?.  
  
S.G: Si sailor moon, su deseo fue que sobrevivieras, y como hiciste lo correcto primero salvar al planeta y a tus amistades, los gran sabios del universo, les concedieron su deseo, y ese deseo es que vuelvas a la vida.  
  
Reina Serenity: Ve hija, ve con ellos, te están esperando.  
  
U.S.M: Gracias mamá, gracias sailor galaxia, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar?.  
  
S.G: Claro, también estoy viva, y seguiré cerca de ustedes, cuando me necesites, solo llámame, ahora ve con tus amigos y amigas.  
  
U.S.M: Las quiero a las dos, gracias de nuevo.  
  
La energía de sailor moon va aumentado, en lugar de desaparecer, ella esta reviviendo.  
  
Tuxedo mask que estaba abrazando a Serena, siente la energía, ve como Serena esta abriendo con lentitud sus ojos, parpadea varias veces para poder aclarar la imagen, y ve a su amado, a su Darién con lagrimas en sus ojos pero ya de felicidad.  
  
Los demás también se dan cuenta que ella revivió y que esta con vida.  
  
T.M: Serena estas bien? Te amo mucho, no podría vivir sin ti, te quiero mucho.  
  
U.S.M: Yo también te amo Darién, no me imagino la vida sin ti.  
  
E.S.Mars: Serena esta con vida, que alegría.  
  
E.S.Merc: Que bueno que estas bien.  
  
S.C.M: Te quiero mamá.  
  
U.S.M: Rini, amigas. Gracias a ustedes estoy con vida, les concedieron su deseo.  
  
S.S.F: Bombón, tú os salvaste a todos.  
  
E.S.N: Tú fuiste la que nos revivió a nosotros.  
  
U.S.M: Si pero ustedes desearon que yo viviera, y los gran sabios les concedieron ese deseo. Muchas gracias ustedes amigas, hermano. Muchas gracias a todos.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo mask ayuda a levantar a Serena y todos se van caminando de la zona de pelea. Y el mundo fue salvado y lo que se había alcanzado a destruir, quedo mucho mejor a lo que estaba anteriormente.  
  
  
  
A los pocos días después las chicas y los chicos están reunidos para despedirse de las Sailors star.  
  
Serena: Gracias amigos por ayudarnos, cuando quieran venir a visitarnos, aquí estaremos.  
  
Ami: Si aquí los esperaremos.  
  
Mina: si para que saquen un CD nuevo.  
  
Rei: Minaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Mina: Que dije??.  
  
Rei: Nada, gracias amigos.  
  
Lita: Nunca se olviden de nosotras.  
  
Yaten: Claro que vendremos a visitarlas.  
  
Taiki: Y si estamos pensando en sacar un nuevo disco.  
  
Saiya: Aparte tengo que visitar a mi bombón.  
  
Haruka: Nosotras también aprovechamos para despedirnos, que les vaya bien, y gracias por ayudar a nuestra princesa.  
  
Hotaru: Si muchas gracias por protegerla.  
  
Seiya: Siempre lo haremos, que estén bien todas ustedes, se cuidan, no veremos más adelante, bye.  
  
Serena: Adiós chicos.  
  
Los sailors star se transforman y se transportan su planeta, el resto de las chicas se van con sus novios, cada sailor se va con su warrior y Serena queda sola con Darién a la luz de la Luna.  
  
Serena: Te amo Darién, siempre te querré.  
  
Darién: yo también te quiero mucho, nunca podría dejarte de amar, eres para mi lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso.  
  
Serena: Darién.  
  
Serena abraza a Darién, se pone de puntillas, sus mejillas se enrojecen, y se acerca para darle un beso, y Darién la abraza y le devuelve el beso con mucho amor con mucho cariño.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
